Runaway
by ma531419
Summary: Her mother died in June and her father began beating her in January. When she's at her worst she remembers her mom's advice: "If you ever need help go to the Bolton's" So she goes, when she arrives does she find the help she's looking for? TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1: The Bolton's

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: The Bolton's

Gabriella Montez, a high school junior got out of bed wincing. She hated her father. Ever since her mom died in that boating accident her dad had gone crazy.

FLASHBACK

It was July, the summer before her junior year and Gabby was sitting at her best friend, Christine Taylor's, beach house with all her other friends. "It's a bummer that it's raining." Tess complained

"Yea, but hey, we've got tons of movies!" Tyler replied, giddy as a schoolboy.

"And tons of junk food!" Cameron said with a laugh. Because of the pouring rain and lightening the group of teenagers were forced to stay inside, but they were determined to make the best of it.

About 20 minutes into the Notebook, which the girls forced the guys to watch, Greg Montez walked knocked on the condo door. He took Gabby into the hallway and told her that her mom had died in a boating accident. Her company had a lunch trip out to Outback Crab Shack and the boat exploded, killing everyone.

END OF FLASHBACK

That's all that Gabby could remember of that day. In November her dad began drinking excessively, but somehow managed to still pull himself together for work. For the next month Gabby kept it together, but in January that all changed: her dad began to beat her. Suddenly she began to disappear, she stopped her extra-curricular activities and her grades slipped from headmaster's list to honor roll, to toying with academic probation. All of her friends and teachers were extremely worried, but no one said a thing.

Now it's mid-April, and I'm lying awake in bed trying to get what little sleep I can. I've learned to lock my bedroom door at night so my dad doesn't come in a fit of rage. "Go to sleep Gabby!" She directed herself. When sleep finally overcame her she began dreaming about her mother.

It was two summers ago and she and her mom were walking with Gabby's dog Gilligan, when her mom suddenly said, "If you ever need anything, and your dad and I aren't around, go to the Bolton's. They live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I wrote their address down in the book I gave you earlier. If you ever need it, use it."

Gabby shot up in bed, startling Gilligan. The Bolton's! Why hadn't she thought of that before? She quickly went to her closet and dug out the book. Then she dug out an overnight bag and began to pack up some clothes. Finally she got on the phone with the airport and got a ticket for Albuquerque, New Mexico for tomorrow at 10 am. Once everything was packed and ready she quietly slipped out of the house, sure to disarm the alarm, and put everything she would need in the trunk of her car so her dad wouldn't see it, including Gilligan's cage, she certainly wasn't leaving her here alone with her father.

The next morning she got up and wrote a note to her English teacher, her best friends Christine and Stephen, and finally, to Dean Philips, trying to cover all her bases. She included everything that had been happening since her mother's tragic death, personalizing each note and begging them not to tell her father where she'd gone. She told Christine and Stephen to leave their phones on that day, and that she'd call them when she got a hold of the Bolton's. She then asked Dean Philips to give them a note to allow them to have their phones on for the day. Finally, in her note to Mr. Crandall, she confirmed all of the suspicions that she knew he had and asked if he could possibly be there for her when she was forced to return, hopefully with the Bolton's support.

After her dad left for work, Gabby piled into her car with Gilligan and made her way to school with the four letters in tow. First she went to Stephen's locker and taped the letter to it, then she taped the letter to Christine's locker. Finally she slipped Mr. Crandall's under his door and did the same for Dean Philips. Then she got back into her car and made her way to the airport. After checking Gilligan and her one bag in she went to grab a cup of coffee and a bagel and then to sit in the waiting room, with her phone fully charged and in her hand, praying that her father would not come for her.

A few hours later she landed in Albuquerque, hailed a taxi, and was on the steps of the Bolton's front porch. When no one answered her knock, she decided to let Gill into the back yard, and to leave her cage and bag back there too. She knew that Mr. Bolton worked at East High School, so she called a cab, and made her way there. When she got out she went to find the front desk, having no idea where to find Mr. Bolton.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Jack Bolton." She politely told the receptionist. The lady pointed her in the direction of the gym, apparently he was the gym coach. When Gabriella walked into the gym there was a group of students playing basketball. She simply stood there quietly watching as a very attractive boy made a three-pointer. Feeling someone's eyes on him, he swiftly turned around and blue met brown as the two held eye contact.

Coach Bolton, the only adult in the room saw his son staring off and followed his eyes, as did the rest of the class, to an exotic looking girl with long dark hair cascading down her back and big chocolate eyes that held a ton of pain and suffering, but also a little glimmer of hope. Right away Jack Bolton knew who the girl was. The last time he saw her she was 6, and though she had grown into a beautiful young woman, she still looked very much the same, the spitting image of her mother. Jack quickly ran over to her and engulfed her in a big hug, knowing that right now, she needed their help. Gabriella returned the hug and began to sob in his arms as the gym class looked on confused.

The attractive boy and a blonde girl made their way over to Coach Bolton and Gabby, confused as to who she was.

"I vaguely recognize her." The boy said, "But I don't know from where." When the two pulled out of the hug Jack turned to the boy and said,

"Son, this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella, this is my son Troy Bolton." The two shook hands and felt a slight spark run through both of their bodies. Jack Bolton looked at both of them and said, "Troy, why don't you take Gabriella to my office, and I'll be there in a minute." Troy nodded and herded Gabby to his father's office as Coach Bolton made his way to the class. "Zeke," he said to an attractive African-American boy, "watch the class, and continue the game." He instructed. The boy nodded and Coach Bolton then made his way to his office.

As Jack entered his office Gabby asked, "How did you know me Mr. Bolton?"

"First off, it's Jack. And second of all, you're Isabella and Greg's daughter. You look just like your mother. How is she by the way I know Lucy will be dying to see you. And how's your father? Are your parents with you?"

Tears slowly began to trail down Gabby's face as she proceeded to tell Jack and Troy about her family and problem, "My mom died in a boating accident in July, leaving my father and me alone. Then in November, my father began to drink. Finally in January," she let out a little sob, and Troy immediately took her hand to comfort her, "he began to beat me." Both Bolton's looked shocked. Gabby took a deep breath and continued, "Last night I had a dream about my mother, actually it was more me remembering what my mom had told me two summers ago at the beach: 'If you ever have any problems go to the Bolton's, they'll help you'. So I came here. I left notes at my school. One to the dean, one to my English teacher, and one to each of my best friends, Christine and Stephen. I told all of them that I would call Christine and Stephen when I got here and settled and I begged them not to call my father and tell them I left. The only people that know I'm in Albuquerque are Christine and Stephen, and I asked them not to tell anyone." She sighed, not knowing what would come next, but figuring that it wouldn't be good.

"Troy," Jack began, "go get dressed and I'll check you out of school. I want you to take Gabby home and don't open the door for anybody in case Greg comes for her. Also if anyone calls looking for her, she's not at the house. I'll call you mother and tell her to meet ya'll at home. " Troy nodded and walked back to the guy's locker room to get changed and take this mysterious girl that he felt some odd connection to back to his house.

AN: Okay, so I got ANOTHER random idea. I'll keep up with all my stories, at least I hope I will lol. So let me know what you think. Another chapter of this should be up tonight because I'm thinking about this.

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Worried

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Worried

When Troy and Gabby arrived back at the Bolton's house Gabby instantly ran into the back yard to get her bag and Gilligan. Troy simply waited on the front porch, curious as to why she had gone into the back. When she returned she sported a black duffel bag and a black and white dog. "Her cage is still in the backyard." She explained quietly. Then she added, "I hope you don't mind me having her, I didn't want to leave her with my dad, if he found me gone and her at home…"her voice trailed off as if it were too much effort to even finish the sentence.

They walked inside after Troy had assured her that it was okay that she had a dog with her. When they walked in the house a big white lab came bounding into Troy's arms, "This is Walter." Troy said.

Gabby giggled, "Hi Walter. I'm Gabby, this is Gilligan." Troy laughed and noticed that she had the best smile and the cutest laugh he'd ever heard.

"So, my mom should be home soon, and I'm sure she'll want to talk to you, but until she shows up, do you want to put your stuff in one of our guest bedrooms?" Troy asked

"Sure," Gilligan got up to follow her mistress, "uh, can the dogs come up with us."

"Oh yea. We really don't have any rules in this house, so don't stress. I let you know when there's something you really need to know." Gabby giggled in response.

After Gabby had settled her few things in she realized that she needed to call Stephen and Christine and let them know she was safely in Albuquerque. She and Troy settled down in the living room as she dialed Christine's number.

IN JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

Christine Taylor was sitting in A.P. United States history flipping out. She and Stephen had received notes this morning saying that their best friend had run away from home because her dad was beating her. Well, they already figured that out months ago, they just couldn't ever get Brie to admit it. She'd told Mr. Crandall and Dean Philips that she was running away and asked them not to tell her dad. Well, the school was obliging. They weren't calling Mr. Montez in case it was true. The thing is Christine and Stephen knew where she went, and they were the only ones. Cameron, Tess, and Taylor had already asked Christine where Brie was, and Christine had simply replied "Don't know." God, she willed her phone to ring. Her teachers knew that she had permission to use her phone to day in case Brie called. Great, what was Mr. Nichols rambling on about now…yea, yea, yea, we all know that World War I was bad…we got it already…come on phone RING!

Suddenly Christine's phone began ringing. She jumped about a foot in the air surprised and nervous at the same time. Mr. Nichols nodded, knowing that it was important. Christine looked at the caller id and said, "Hello?"

"Beanie? It's me."

"Oh, thank g-d!" Christine got up and walked outside so the whole class wouldn't hear the conversation, "Brie, Stephen and I are freaking out! Are you in New Mexico? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Christine. Chill. I'm fine now. The Bolton's are awesome and I really think they're going to help me. Jack really liked my mom. I haven't seen Lucy yet, and their son Troy is treating me really well, so no worries for now."

"Brie. How long has this been going on? Stephen and I guessed January or February. Were we right?"

"January, but I don't want to talk about it now. Look, I'm getting ready to call Stephen. Can you get Mr. Philips alone in his office and I'll see if Stephen can get Mr. Crandall there? I'll talk to ya'll together before the Bolton's call in. I wanna know what's going on with my dad."

"The school hasn't told him that you're not here, so for now you're good." Christine and Gabby quickly said their goodbyes and hung up.

Stephen was sitting in honor's physics wondering when Brie would call him. I wish she'd just hurry up. Oh my g-d, Mr. Ritter, just be quiet already, I really don't care about the speed of light. This was all that he could think about. His best friend, his little sister was being hurt and he wasn't protecting her! He mentally kicked himself for this. His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Mr. Ritter nodded his understanding and Stephen stepped outside and answered the phone, "Brie?"

"Hey Stevo!" Brie cried cheerfully, happy to hear his voice.

"Thank the lord. I've been so worried about you! You're so dead. I should've come with you to make sure you're okay, since I haven't been doing a good job since about January."

"Stephen Blasz, stop kicking yourself. This was not you fault, so just let it be for now. Look I don't have time to talk, so just please get Mr. Crandall and you two go to Mr. Philips office, he and Christine should meet ya'll there. Please?"

"We'll be there, by Brie Brie!" The two hung up and Gabby sighed, knowing this next part wasn't going to be easy. Suddenly the door opened and Jack and Lucy walked in the house.

Everyone came and sat down in the living room and Gabby finally spoke up. "I know I've put everyone in a weird situation, but I really need help and I didn't know what else to do."

"Hey, you're fine." Lucy said, "We want to help you." After talking for a few more minutes Gabby called Mr. Philips office and put the phone on speaker.

"Charlie Philips" a deep voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Philips, this is Gabriella Montez." There was silence for a few minutes before Mr. Philips answered

"We need to talk young lady." Gabby knew this was coming and prepared to explain herself when Jack Bolton took over.

"Mr. Philips, this is Jack Bolton. We live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. We were friends of Isabella Montez. My wife and her grew up together in Jacksonville and such. Unfortunately over the years we have lost contact. We believe that Gabby is telling the truth. The bruises on her arms and neck are evidence of the abuse she must be receiving somewhere. Greg does have a nasty temper I recall. So I think that we should calmly decide what we are going to do. However, until this is settled, I don't think it's wise for Gabby to be in Jacksonville, I don't want her near Greg at the moment."

There was a small amount of chatter on the other end of the line and a different voice suddenly came on, "Gabs?"

"Yes Mr. Crandall?"

"I was right, he is hurting you isn't he."

Tears fell down Gabby's cheeks as she replied, "It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. But yes, he you're right…I'm sorry I ran like that. It was very impulsive, but I just couldn't handle it anymore and had to get out."

After a few minutes of conversation Lucy and Jack Bolton determined that they needed to get to Jacksonville pronto. Troy and Gabby were going to stay in Albuquerque and Gabby would go to classes with Troy for the next few days. She was never to be alone, and no one was to know why she was there. Once in Jacksonville, the Bolton's would meet with the police about Gabby, and they would see where it would lead them from there.

AN: Sorry about the P.O.V. problem, I know I kept changing in the first chapter and I hope it's better in this one. I guess I'm a little confused. Anyways, I'm going to go catch up on my fanfiction reading!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: The Search for Greg Montez

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: The Search for Greg Montez

Early in the morning Jack and Lucy Bolton made their way to the Albuquerque airport to go to Jacksonville, Florida. When they arrived in Jacksonville they rented a car to have at their disposal and made their way to the hotel that they were staying at downtown. Once they checked in they made their way to Episcopal, Gabby's school. They immediately went to Dean Philip's classroom, he was currently substituting for an A.P. U.S. class, incidentally, it was Christine's class, and the class that Gabby was supposed to be in. Jack Bolton opened the door and proceeded to the front of the room with Lucy trailing behind.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Philips asked amiably

"Jack Bolton, and this is my wife Lucy." Jack quickly responded. When Christine heard the name Bolton, she turned to the front of the room and began to listen in.

"Christine, come up here, I'm sure you'd like to meet the Bolton's." Mr. Philips called her forward.

"Hi. I'm Christine Taylor." The four talked quietly for a moment before heading to Stephen's physics class and Mr. Crandall's office. Once in Mr. Crandall's office the six sat down to discuss what to do about Gabriella.

"She's clearly been beaten." Lucy began, "There are bruises all over her body. We all took a walk on the beach, and the kids of course were in swimsuits, I could tell that she was a little uncomfortable, but none of us made any mention of it, which made her relax."

"She's terribly frightened that her dad will find her, has he filed a missing persons report yet." Jack asked

"No, that's the interesting thing. He's called her in sick, just like she's at home." Mr. Philips responded with a frown. After a moments debate the adults decided to make their way to the police station. Before heading down there Lucy put in a phone call to an old friend, Terrell Hogan, who graduated with her and is now an attorney practicing in Jacksonville. Mr. Hogan was free so he was more than willing to meet them at the station.

When everyone arrived they sat in the Sheriff's office with an officer that Lucy had also graduated with, Justin Willis. Justin, Terrell, Lucy, and Gabby's mom Isabella had all graduated from Lee High School together, and were known as the fearsome foursome. Once all seated Jack, Lucy, Mr. Philips, and Mr. Crandall began to tell their story. They showed the officers the notes and Christine and Stephen added in what they knew.

"Well, I think we need to pay a little visit to Mr. Montez, and see what he has to say." The sheriff said.

They all went to Mr. Montez's office, but he had not come in that day, so they made their way to his house. Unfortunately that too was empty. On a hunch Lucy said, "Albuquerque. He's in Albuquerque."

Jack immediately grabbed his cell phone and called the school. When they answered he said, "Transfer this call to the class my son is in now."

"What do you want Bolton? You're interrupting me in my chapel of the arts." Mrs. Darbus angrily yelled into the phone.

"Listen Darbus, I don't have time to deal with this. Give the phone to Troy NOW." Jack demanded

A little taken aback by Jack's phone Darbus said, "Troy. Your father would like to speak with you."

Troy walked to the front of the room and picked up the phone, "Dad?"

"Take Gabriella and go straight to the police station. I don't want you to leave. I want you to go back into the sheriff's office, or have them lock ya'll in a holding cell, or just keep ya'll out of sight. Understood. And no one tells anyone that you have Gabriella with you is that clear?"

"Yes dad, but what's going on? Is everything okay?" Troy tossed a worried glance at Gabriella, which made her pale slightly.

"Just go now, don't bother getting your books or checking out, just tell your friends not to mention that Gabriella is here. Okay. Look I gotta go. I'll call your cell phone when you can go home. Okay?"

"Yes dad, that's fine we're leaving now." The two men hung up and Troy went over to his friends, he motioned them outside, and quickly apologized to Mrs. Darbus, who was extremely perturbed.

"Look guys, if anyone comes asking for Ella, don't tell them that she's here okay? Do this for us." The gang looked slightly confused, but agreed knowing that this was important. After they went inside Troy ushered Ella to his car and headed off for the jail. During that time Jack had called the station in Albuquerque and with the help of the J.S.O (Jacksonville Sheriff's Office), Troy and Gabby would be kept out of sight. The police were also searching Albuquerque and the surrounding areas for signs of Greg Montez.

At 8:30 that night Troy and Gabby were still sitting in the lounge at the Police Station.

"So, you've been though a lot lately, I'm so sorry Ella." Troy said taking her small hand in his larger one can rubbing in comfortingly.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that I'm out of there and I hope that I never have to go back. The idea of being in the same state as my father scares me eno-" Ella suddenly went pale.

"Hello, my name is Greg Montez and I'm looking for my daughter Gabriella. Here's a picture of her. She ran away from our home in Jacksonville." The officer at the desk tensed at the name Montez. And at the same time Gabby began shaking violently in the lounge knowing that her father was just outside, he came looking for her.

"Troy…he's here. Oh g-d I'm so scared." She whispered. Troy quickly pulled Ella onto his lap and began to rock her whispering to her that it would be okay and that the police would take care of it.

The officer did as instructed, "She was reported missing by her high school apparently and the J.S.O. sent out an alarm since they couldn't get a hold of you. We've sent her back to Jacksonville with a police officer. Her plane took off an hour ago." Greg Montez was upset by EHS's actions but immediately put it aside and left the station to head back to airport to catch a flight home.

The police officer immediately put in a call to the J.S.O. saying that Greg Montez was heading back to Jacksonville and that he should be picked up at the airport. Meanwhile, Troy and Gabby were permitted to go back home accompanied by a police officer, who would be staying with them until things were settled and the J.S.O had a hold of Montez.

AN: I know it's short but I'm having a bit of writer's block with everything. Probably because my mind is in like a million different places right now. So I'm gonna try to get some homework accomplished now.

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Inverness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Inverness

The following morning the J.S.O picked Greg Montez up at Jacksonville International Airport. They were holding on suspected child abuse charges. Of course he hired a lawyer and was refusing to speak, on the Fifth Amendment, but the police were sure that they nail him.

Back in Albuquerque, Troy had been exempted from school, the same went for Gabby seeing as how she wasn't even in Florida. After school the gang came by to officially meet Gabby and find out why she was here. Before they arrived, "You know Gabby, you don't have to tell them why you're here. Just because your father's in custody doesn't mean that they need to know."

"Thanks, Troy, but everyone's been so nice to me, and I don't even know all their names. It only seems right." Gabby replied with a grateful smile. Soon everyone arrived at Troy's house and knocked on the door.

"Come on in guys." They all walked into the kitchen where Gabby had begun cooking dinner.

"Wow…this smells…amazing? No that's not the right word. I don't think I can describe how awesome this smells." Chad exclaimed skipping through the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'm Gabby." Gabriella replied. The only person she really knew was Sharpay. She and Sharpay hit it off immediately and were very fond of each other. Shar often came by after school to see how she was doing. Gabby had told Sharpay why she was here, without Troy knowing of course since she was supposed to keep it a secret. But for some reason, unbeknownst to her, she trusted Sharpay immensely. And Sharpay felt the same way, telling Gabby almost all of her secrets.

Sharpay came up and gave Gabby a big hug, "Hey Boo! How ya doing?" She asked placing a sweet peck on her cheek.

Gabby smiled and said, "I'm fine Pay." She also placed a peck on her cheek.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two, "I didn't realize ya'll were that close." Troy said, smiling at the two girls. Even though he had only known Gabby for a few days, he held her very close to his heart, and Shar, well, despite what everyone says about her being the Ice Queen for standing up to some football players, he loved her like a little sister.

"So this is where you've been these past couple of days." Zeke said, a little hurt that he had been kept out of the loop, after all, he was Sharpay's boyfriend.

The gang introduced themselves to Gabby, this included Kelsi Neilson, Taylor McKessie, Martha Cox, Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin, and Zeke Baylor. Everyone hit it off at once and continued to talk in the kitchen as Gabby and Sharpay cooked.

"What about dessert?" Zeke asked, he's a big baker.

"I haven't started it yet. I'm making coconut cream pie."

"Need any help?"

Gabby looked at him skeptically for a minute, then she recalled her conversation with Pay, Zeke loves to bake! She quickly smiled and said, "The ingredients are in the fridge and the pantry, help yourself."

"YES!!" he screamed, and pumped his fist in the air. The gang just laughed, Gabby really like them all, they were so much more fun than her friends back home, she sighed thinking of having to go back to Jacksonville, that wouldn't be fun at all.

Troy saw the forlorn look on her face and walked over. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "You okay Ella?"

She turned to face him and said quietly, "I don't want to go back to Jacksonville. I like your friends, and I like being here with you."

He looked into her big brown orbs and realized that he hadn't thought of her going back to Jacksonville, he figured that she could stay here with him. He frowned, "We'll just have to see what we can do about that."

Sooner or later dinner was ready and the gang decided to eat outside. So the guys got a bunch of towels and set them out on the basketball court in the back yard. They ate and laughed until the phone rang. Troy answered it, "Hello? Hey Chad don't throw the food! You're wasting what you could be eating!" He scolded Chad, knowing that since it involved food, he'd immediately stop. Chad looked horrified at the thought of wasting food and immediately apologized to the grapes for wasting them. Everyone laughed.

"Troy." His father impatiently interrupted his antics. "You and Gabby need to come to Jacksonville. I booked a red eye that leaves at 1:30 in the morning. You need to be at the airport at 12."

"What, dad? Why?" Troy was really confused

"Gabby needs to come back to testify against her father. Then after that he only living relatives will take custody."

"What?! No! Dad! That can't happen!" Troy yelled "Where do they live?"

Jack sighed wearily, "Damn it," he thought, "Troy's attached to her." "They live in Inverness, Florida." He replied

"What Inverness! That's too far away. Dad, no, why can't we get custody." At this point Gabby knew that it was about her and walked over to Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Look Troy," Jack said impatiently, "Just come to Jacksonville and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

"Fine, we'll be there." Troy looked at Gabby who had started crying. "Shhh, Ella, we'll fix it."

"I don't want to live in Inverness!" She sobbed, "I hate it!" Everyone was looking at the two like they were crazy. "What is going on?" They all thought, well except Sharpay, who walked over and engulfed the two in a hug of her own.

"I guess ya'll should know what's going on." Gabby said, and proceeded to tell them her sad story. When she finished the 10 teenagers sat quietly until Zeke spoke.

"We're all going to Jacksonville with you for this hearing." Everyone nodded and began to call their parents begging for permission. After about an hour they all had tickets on the red eye to Jacksonville.

When the teenagers landed they took a few taxis to the hotel that they were staying at and went up to their rooms to get a little sleep. The next day Gabby decided that she should probably go to school to catch up a little bit on homework and classes. She hadn't been for about a week. Troy insisted upon going with her to make sure she was fine. After arguing for about 10 minutes Troy won.

When they got to school Gabby went to check Troy in and tell the school that she was back for the day at least. The two went and sat in the locker bay, with all of Gabby's friends. Most of the guys were a little defensive, not sure how to take Troy being there. The girls however, even those not in Gabby's group, were swarming them. All of them wanted to know who Troy was and if he was dating anyone. "This is why I should've brought Pay if you were so concerned about me being alone." Gabby reprimanded him.

"Look, I figured you needed someone strong Ella, in case something happens. I worry because I care, you know that baby!" He reminded her. She smiled and said,

"Fine, you win, but just because your cute and can play basketball." She joked

"Why would she need protection?" Peter, Gabby's overbearing friend asked. Gabby and Troy looked at each other and mentally agreed to ignore the question. The day was pretty uneventful. Troy got along well with Stephen and Christine. He also met Mr. Crandall and Mr. Philips. Finally they headed back to the hotel to be with their other friends.

When they got their Gabby was met with a surprise: her Aunt Julie, Uncle Jimmy, and her cousins Mary Jane and Jim. They were all from this hick town in south Florida. Inverness was literally in the middle of nowhere, the last place that Gabby wanted to live.

"Hey" Gabby weakly greeted her family.

"Hello Gabriella." Her aunt said rigidly.

Everyone sat there awkwardly until Troy stood up and introduced himself. Soon everyone knew everyone and there was again the awkward silence. Soon Jack and Lucy emerged with Mr. Hogan, the attorney. "The trial is set." Jack stated. Everyone acknowledged him, but no one responded.

"Where am I going to live?" Gabby finally asked timidly.

"Well, you can finish your junior year out here." Mr. Hogan said

Before he could continue Julie interrupted, "We can't move up here, that's unheard of, we have a store to run, she must move immediately!"

"I'll move out here for the last few weeks of school." Lucy volunteered. "She's been through so much already, and so much is going to change next year one way or another. It's only fair that she have some constant through the trial. After this is over she can make the move." Lucy must of have pleaded a good case because Julie didn't argue, which was unusual.

"Glad that's settled." Mr. Hogan began, "Now, as I was saying, after this school year you'll move to Inverness. Your only living relatives are the Greens, your mother's brother and his family. You'll continue your senior year there." Gabriella looked up at him with complete dread and sorrow in her eyes. She suddenly burst into tears and ran out of the room, needing to get away, and dragging Troy with her.

Gabby ran with Troy trailing after her until she was out of the hotel. She went and stood by the St. John's River. Troy came and stood by her, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and held her close as she sobbed into his chest. "I want to stay with you and Pay. And how can I leave Chad, he's hilarious. And Zeke? He shares my same passion for baking. And Kelsi writes music like me. Ryan is already my big brother. Jason, he makes me laugh he's so clueless. And Taylor's sarcasm, now that I've found it I don't think I can live without it. Martha dances…I love to dance…There's so much that we can teach each other. I can't lose them…And you Troy…You're the most important thing in the world right now, you've become my rock. Plus there's not even a mall in Inverness. What am I going to do?" She wailed

Troy didn't know what to say, he didn't want her to leave but he didn't know what to do. He really cared for Ella, in more than a sisterly way, and now he was going to lose her. "It's not fair Ella. I just found you and now I'm going to lose you, it's just not fair."

When Gabby had rushed out of the room with Troy, the others slowly followed behind to see what would happen. They listened quietly, unnoticed by the couple, to their conversation, and to Gabby's sweet words. Even though they'd only known her for about two days, well more for Shar, they really cared for her. She was their little sister, their friend. If she could be with them, instead of with her relatives, who she obviously didn't care for then they wanted her to be in Albuquerque.

Finally they all went in to leave the two lovebirds alone. "I want to fight for custody." Lucy stated boldly, for everyone to hear. "If she wants to be in Albuquerque, then she should have what she wants. She's been through more than anyone should have to go through in their lifetime."

Terrell Hogan was quiet for a moment, and the tension was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. "Fine, after this case is done with you may sue for custody." Everyone nodded their understanding knowing that the next few weeks would be tough.

A couple weeks later, Lucy and Gabby were growing extremely close, living together in Jacksonville. Every weekend the gang and Jack would fly out to Jacksonville Friday after school and leave as late as possible on Sunday. Needless to say they were all jet lag, but they didn't care. Troy and Sharpay would sometimes skip school with their parents permission to spend more time with Gabby, whom they both adored.

Finally it was the day of the trial. The trial went on a couple of days, but was fairly swift. Gabby was a convincing speaker and the evidence that he'd been drinking had been evident in the house. Finally the jury reached a verdict, Greg Montez was guilty of child abuse and was sentenced to five years in prison (AN: I really don't know how long the sentence is or what goes on in court cases, sorry!). Now the only thing left was the custody dispute.

The two sides hired attorneys for fight their cases, but it looked like it was a losing battle. The Greens were blood relatives, the Boltons hadn't seen Gabby in years, until a few weeks ago. School was coming to a close as were the custody trials.

The verdict, according to the jury, was a unanimous decision, the Greens should get custody of Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, the juror announced. The court room fell silent, except for the loud sobs that wracked through Gabriella's body, and the quiet sweet nothings that Troy and Sharpay whispered to her while they tried to calm her.

When they left the building Gabriella began shaking, "I don't want to go Troy, I hate Inverness, I always have, I want to be with you." All of her friends had attended the trial, knowing how important this was for her, even some of her teachers were there. Troy just held her close and said, "It's going to all work out Ella, I promise, I don't know how, but I do know that everything will work out for the best, we just have to stay positive."

Julie approached Gabby and Troy and said, rather harshly, "When school is over you'll move to Inverness." With that she walked off, the rest of her family following meekly behind her.

Gabriella's grandmother came over and said, "Sweetie, I know you don't want to move to Inverness, but we'll figure something out. I'm just so sorry. I love the town, but I'm old, you deserve to live in a town full of life, plus your aunt is awful, no one should live with her. I'm sorry my son married her." With that she gave Gabby one last hug and went to get in the car for the three hour ride back to Inverness.

AN: Okay, so sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I don't know what everyone believes in, but if you could at least have some positive thoughts, if not prayers for my dad, we just found out last night that he's been diagnosed with prostate cancer. It's not the worst thing that could happen, but it's tough, so yeah, just some happy stuff. Thanks! Read and review please!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: Class Rings and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Class Rings and Goodbyes

Gabby sighed. The whole gang was at her house. They had just finished packing everything up. Lucy and Jack were going to take care of what was going to charity and such. The rest was going with Gabby to Inverness. She squatted on the floor to be at eye level with Gilligan. "Well, Gill, you ready for the three hour car ride?" She sighed, since when could a dog respond, she felt like she was losing her mind.

Soon her aunt and uncle pulled up with the moving van. They loaded everything up and it was time to go. As tears freely fell down the girls' faces they all hugged. "Pay, I really don't want to leave you." She sobbed.

"I don't want you to leave. It's funny Boo, I haven't known you that long, but I'm closer to you than anyone else." Gabby nodded her agreement and went to hug the guys, saving Troy for last.

"Hot Stuff, I'm gonna come visit you. And if any guys bother you I want you to call me and I'll come beat them up." He looked completely serious, when Gabby didn't respond he said, "Understand?" She giggled, hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chad really was hilarious.

"Oh Gem." Ryan sighed dramatically, "What will we do without you?"

Gabby giggled, "Somehow I think you'll live." She gave him a quick peck and looked at Zeke.

She ran into his arms and said, "I'm gonna miss you so much Zeke. Who am I going to bake with?" She smiled remembering their flour and sugar fight just a few weekends ago. G-d that seemed like ages ago.

"I don't know Baby Brie, but no flour and sugar fights without me. Is that clear?" Gabby laughed loudly and saluted.

Moving on to Jason she laughed as he said again, just as confused as the first time they told him, "Briella" he whined, "I don't understand why you have to leave." He carried out the last word in a way that annoyed everyone but Gabby, she thought it was precious.

"I told you Jase, it's not my decision to make. If it were I'd be going to Albuquerque with you." She hugged him and gave him a peck.

Gabby looked at Troy and began to sob hysterically as she ran into his arms. She didn't understand the effect that he had on her, but whatever it was, she loved it and couldn't stand the idea of leaving him. "I can't do it Troy, I can't leave you."

"It kills me too Ella, but we'll keep in touch."

"It's not the same as being together." She gently traced her fingertips down his perfect jaw line.

Troy moved his head so he could kiss her fingertips, which sent her shaking, he had that much of an effect on her. "Ella? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything baby." She whispered.

"Will you keep my ring?" He asked. She looked at him in the eyes and nodded. Then, to everyone's disbelief, Troy slipped his class ring off of his finger. The ring held a huge significance. It was only given to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Miley all wore the guys' rings, but they were the only girls in the grade that had this privilege. Troy slipped it on Gabby's finger and leaned down. His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss that shocked everyone. It was full of so much love that everyone could feel it.

Julie cleared her throat and said, "This is absolutely inappropriate. Gabriella, it's time to go, get in the car." Gabby and Troy pulled apart. She gave him one last quick hug and kiss before hugging Jack and Lucy, then she got in the car.

AN: Okay I know this was ridiculously short, but I'm typing the next chapter and it will be posted tonight. It just seemed like the right place to end this one, with goodbye, tear, tear. Anyways, I gotta go type another chapter. Oh, and tomorrow another chapter of L.A. Adventures should be out, so no worries about that!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: Mrs Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Mrs. Knight

Gabby had been in Inverness for nearly a month. She hated everyday of it. At least she got to spend Sundays with her grandmother. Gabby was Presbyterian, as was her grandmother. Her aunt and uncle were Catholic, so she didn't have to go to the literally all day service with them. Instead, she got to spend a nice day with her grandma and her friends. It wasn't exactly as she pictured Sunday, but it wasn't as bad as the rest of the week.

Everyday Gabby had to work in the uncle's jewelry store. Her cousins did, so therefore, she did. She really didn't have any friends. A bunch of the school kids had come in when they heard she was in town, but she really wasn't too open minded about getting to know them. They were all cheerleaders and jocks. All the guys hit on her, apparently she was the closest thing to a "city girl" most of them had ever seen. And that was only because she lived in the 21st century. They all still dressed like it was the 1990s. (That's actually kind of true! My aunt and uncle really do live there!)

For the fourth of July the "family" went to the mountains, which Gabby thought sucked. She longed for the beach, but of course, they were in the middle of the state and it was a hell of a long drive to get to one. She had a car, which was nice, not that there was anywhere to drive to. The closest mall was in Ocala, which was a ways away from the "city".

Finally August came and it was time for school to start. During the summer the gang came to town twice, they really didn't have anything to do though, so it was boring. Pay had told Gabby the significance of the ring over the phone, so the first time they came to town she was sure to thank Troy properly.

FLASHBACK

It was June 23rd and the gang was coming to visit. At about 2:00 they waltzed in the store. Gabby had her back to the door while she was cleaning some of the jewelry cases. Troy snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and began to nip at her neck, while he whispered, "Miss me?"

She spun around completely surprised, they hadn't called to tell her they were coming it was an amazing surprise.

"Why yes Mr. Bolton, I have missed you." She said in a very proper voice. After their fun greetings they just hung out at the store until Gabby could leave.

"Let's go to Starbucks!" Sharpay suggested.

"No Starbucks." Gabby said gloomily. Finally they decided to go to this no nothing café where everyone hung out. They sat down with their coffee and tea and such and began to talk. A bunch of jocks from Gabby's soon to be new school walked over and said:

"Hey baby girl. Are these guys bothering you?" It was Josh Litherland, the leader of the pack.

"No actually. YOU are." She retorted, getting laughs from her friends.

"Oh baby don't be like that. You know I can give you what you want." Well this aggravated all the guys and they stood up protectively around the girls, since the other guys in his posse were eyeing them all.

Troy stepped forward, he's about 6'5" and Josh is about 5'8", so needles to say, Troy's more intimidating. "Back off my girlfriend if you know what's good for you." He challenged

Josh surprisingly did as he was told and left, with his posse trailing behind him.

That night Gabby convinced her aunt, who completely ruled the family, to let her have dinner with her friends at her grandmother's house. After what seemed like an eternity of arguing, she got her way. After eating a delicious homemade dinner, made by Gabby and her grandma, with Zeke cooking dessert, the group all sat outside on the front lawn, sprawled out on blankets taking in the stars and the moon, which you could see perfectly.

Gabby suddenly rolled on top of Troy and looked him in the eyes, "Pay told me what the ring signifies. Troy, I had no idea. I just wanted to say thank you and let you know that I feel the same way." She smiled down at him a placed a passionate kiss on her cheek, which ended in him rolling on top of Gabby.

Before the two separated Chad yelled, "My eyes, I can't see…the passion has blinded me. HELP!"

Taylor smacked him on the back of the head, hard, and scolded, "Way to ruin the moment."

"What moment?" Jason asked, and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing baby." Kelsi replied sweetly, giving him a little peck on the lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gabby thought about the two times she had seen the gang this summer and sighed. Her aunt had never let her fly out to Albuquerque to see them. Hell, she'd never even let her drive to Jacksonville to see her old friends. Not that any of them made the trek to see her anyways.

Gabby got up and got ready for the first day of school. When she walked out she realized that she was so not going to fit in. She dressed differently, acted differently. Jacksonville was NOT a big city, in the sense of like New York or L.A., but good lord, it was more than this hick town ever saw.

She arrived at school and went into the principal's office to get what she needed. The school wasn't very big for a public school, but whatever, there weren't that many kids in Citrus County, where the school is located, anyways. "Gosh I'm bitter about being here." Gabby thought to herself. The day was boring. She was in all A.P. classes, but they weren't the same caliber as the A.P. classes at Episcopal. They were way to easy. She had shocked her Spanish teacher. As it turns out, being half Spanish and speaking Spanish fluently, she knew more Spanish than her teacher did.

Finally the day ended, Gabby had to go home and pick up Gilligan before going to work at the shop. Her aunt wouldn't let Gill in the shop unless Gabby was there, so she had to spend the entire school day home alone since their dogs were allowed in the back of the shop during the work days.

Gabby walked in and sighed, Mrs. Knight was there YET AGAIN. "I swear," Gabby thought to herself, "this woman just wants to bother me, she doesn't want any jewelry." Currently, her aunt was dealing with her.

"Oh, Gabriella, darling!" Mrs. Knight called in her overly distinguished voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Knight? May I help you?"

"I'm still not sure about what I want dear." The older lady replied.

Before Gabby could respond Julie interrupted, "Why don't I have my daughter help you seeing as how Gabriella knows nothing about jewelry or selling it?" she suggested.

"Oh no dear, Gabriella has been most helpful, and she listens patiently to me. It's so nice to talk to her. You know, I'd actually like to take her to get a cup of coffee next door. Would you mind?" Julie shook her head and she and Gabby walked next door to the little coffee shop. There they chatted about everything until Mrs. Knight suddenly brought up Gabby's family.

To Gabby's own surprise she told her everything. From her mother's accident to how she ended up here and how much she hated it. "No one abuses me. For that I'm extremely grateful. But I'm not appreciated. I'm almost verbally abused. I don't ever do things as well as my cousin does. It's awful. But I'm hopefully going to UCLA next year, so I'll be out of here soon enough I suppose." Finally she and Mrs. Knight headed back to the store. Mrs. Knight once again bought nothing.

During school for the next week Gabby became sort of friends with the theatre kids, for some reason she fell right in with them. She always did theatre at EHS, but she planned on giving it up after the fall musical Guys and Dolls. The guys wouldn't leave her alone, EVER. They always wanted to go on dates and such with her, but she always responded with "I have a boyfriend that I love. I don't need to date."

About another week later Gabby was at her locker during lunch, putting books away and pulling out those that she would need when she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She giggled as she leaned into the person's body and heard him whisper: "I've missed you Ella Bella."

Gabby turned around to face Troy and said, "I've missed you too 14." She teased. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. When they pulled away she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my girlfriend. What else?" He laughed and explained that he'd be going with her to her classes today. During the day girls constantly flirted with Troy, but Troy just ignored them and always made a point of giving Gabby a kiss or some other sweet gesture when he felt she was getting annoyed with them.

When the end of the day came the two got into Gabby's car and drove off to get Gill and go to the store. When they arrived she was shocked to see the rest of the gang there. As they sat in the store talking they suddenly heard shouting coming from the back of the store. Gabby pulled out of Troy's grasp to see what was going on.

"You can't sue for custody, we're her blood relatives." Julie screamed

"Well we've had a social services person coming in and she's determined that we have a case seeing how unhappy Gabby actually is." Lucy responded coolly and calmly.

"What?" Julie said confused. Suddenly Mrs. Knight walked in…Mrs. Knight was a social services agent?

AN: I know I promised that this would be up last night but I got sick. Anyways, I'm super late for school because I was sick. I guess I best go in! Read and review.

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Basketball and the New Top

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Basketball and the New Designer Top

"This is Carey Knight, she's a social service agent." Lucy introduced Mrs. Knight formally to Julie and Jim Green.

"This is absurd, it must somehow be against the law!" Julie raged.

"On the contrary, my dear," Mrs. Knight began in her distinguished tone, "it's completely legal, in fact, this is often how social service agents find out their information." She smiled as she saw Gabby watching in fascination at the scene playing out in the back of the store. "Excuse me for one moment. I have some teens I need to meet." With that Mrs. Knight waltzed into the store. When she entered she was met by a very confused Gabriella.

"You're a social service agent Mrs. Knight?" Gabby asked

Mrs. Knight nodded, "Can I meet your friends Gabriella?" She asked politely. Gabby nodded slightly embarrassed that she hadn't immediately done that.

One by one Gabby introduced each of her friends that Mrs. Knight had actually heard a lot about during their coffee chat. "Troy Bolton" She confirmed, "Yes, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you." This caused Gabby to blush and Troy to smirk.

"Don't let your ego get the best of you Troy, just because I'm polite enough to say nice things about you." Gabby teased Troy, knowing that he would react.

"Why Miss Montez," Troy feigned hurt, "I'm shocked that you would think me capable of something so horrible."

Gabby laughed and said, "You're way too cocky for your own good Mr. Bolton." She copied his accent. Troy laughed and wrapped his strong, tanned arms around Gabby's waist, pulling her close.

"G-d, I love you so much Ella. Despite your sense of humor." He laughed

"Well, I love you to Troy, but are you sure you don't love me because of my sense of humor?" She questioned him in such a way that he laughed even harder than before, causing Gabby to giggle.

Finally, Mrs. Knight made her way to the back of the store, "We've already set a trial date. It's in two weeks. I suggest you find a very good attorney, because technically you are still breaking child labor laws by forcing her to work. Even though it is a family business, come on, she's a teenager who should have a life. And the way you treat her is absolutely horrific. It's borderline verbal abuse." She scolded Julie.

"We'll be remaining in town for the next two weeks. All of us, the kids have permission to miss school. They want to see Gabby through all of this." Lucy said smiling proudly at how amazingly supportive her son and his friends were of a girl they hadn't even known that long.

For the next two weeks the friends all attended Citrus County High, Gabby's school. Unfortunately that had been part of the deal; they still had to go to school. They also had to keep up with their schoolwork. What they found was that CCH was extremely easy. Troy, Martha and Taylor had the same schedule as Gabby. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan nearly had the same schedule, except where she had A.P. Physics, they had drama. And Jason and Chad had some classes with the rest of the gang, but they weren't in all of the advanced classes.

The days were long and boring, but the gang was so happy that they were together. If they were lucky they would be together at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico in a few weeks time!

They spent their afternoons at the store, they all helped sell, which really aggravated Julie: "There are too many people here, you all shouldn't be here because you are not apart of this family! I want you all gone, you do nothing but distract Gabriella, who needs to earn her keep with us!" She raged at them.

"Well, we're staying with her!" Sharpay yelled, just as aggressive as Julie. Gabby simply whimpered in the background and sunk into Troy's arms. She hated this yelling, it reminded her of her dad's yelling, which ultimately resulted in him hitting her.

As she thought about this while Julie continued to fight with all her friends except for Troy, who held her comfortingly, Gabby's breath began to become shorter and shorter. Soon it was becoming harder for her to breath. She began to hyperventilating thinking about her father beating her senseless every night.

Troy began to panic as his girlfriend was hyperventilating. Troy lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Ella" he said, trying to grasp her attention, "I want you to look at me in the eyes baby." She began to struggle, unaware that it was Troy.

"Troy" She gasped out, still trying to wriggle out of his grasp, only in search of him. "Troy!" She choked out again, by this time everyone had gone quiet and was watching in a quiet fear for Gabby.

Troy tightly grabbed Gabby and again tilted her head so that she could look him in the eyes. "Ella, baby it's me. It's Troy, you're okay, I need you to look at me in the eyes." Surprisingly enough, she registered that it was Troy and looked at him in the eyes. Her breath was becoming more and more sparse. Troy was beginning to panic even more so. "Ella, I want you to breathe." With that Troy began taking deep breaths trying to encourage Gabby to do the same. To his luck, Gabby began to take some deep breaths, all the while looking at Troy in the eyes. "That's it baby girl, just keep breathing. It's going to be okay sweetie. He's not going to hurt you ever again. No one is. I'm here, we're all here with you." Finally, Gabby's breathing became normal as she collapsed into Troy's arms sobbing hysterically. She couldn't stop the tears and the shaking. Troy just held her tight, rubbing soothing circles on her back until her crying subsided into sniffles, which soon subsided into silence, as Troy still held her.

The entire time the gang simply watched. Troy was able to get her to quiet down, which was a true feat.. Especially when someone was hyperventilating that badly. Sharpay ran over and engulfed Gabby and Troy in a hug. Gabby slowly pulled out of Troy's grasp and moved into Sharpay's arms, letting her rock her. "Boo, it's all good now. We're all here for you. How about you stay in Kelsi's room and mine tonight. A slumber party. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Gabby had to laugh at Pay's giddiness. She was always so cheerful, that's why Gabby loved her though.

"Yea, Pay, that does sound like fun. That is if it's okay with you Aunt Julie." She turned to face her, very angry aunt.

To everyone's surprise Julie mumbled, "Fine." And stomped out of the room. The gang cheered, happy that they had won their case for the night.

"We can leave Gill at grandma's for the night, I really don't want to leave her alone at home." Gabby sighed, looking at her precious dog.

"Walter really misses Gilligan. I think they became extremely close the short time they were together." Troy said, also looking at the sleek black dog. Gabby nodded her agreement and went to get her keys so she could grab clothes from home before heading out to the hotel with her friends.

After Troy and Gabby dropped Gill off at her grandma's house they met everyone at the hotel. "Let's go get a really yummy dinner!" Chad suggested.

"I'm glad that you think about things other than food now." Gabby replied sarcastically.

"That hurts Hot Stuff, it really hurts." Chad replied dramatically as he clutched his heart. Causing all of his friends to double over laughing.

"You really should save the drama for Shar and Ry." Taylor said as she patted Chad on the Afro. She was the only one aloud to touch it, and it was just because they were dating. Everyone laughed and agreed that Shar and Ry should be the only overly dramatic people in the family!

As they left the hotel Gabby couldn't help how happy she felt. She just knew that in two weeks she'd be packing her bags to move permanently to Albuquerque with her new family. She also knew that she'd be getting a better education and would be attending UCLA in the fall of next year. Her life would finally come together.

When they arrived at the Ruby Tuesday's, which was new in town, they went in to find it very dead on this Friday night. When they sat down they ordered and began to be the loud obnoxious teenagers that everyone in Inverness hated, but everyone in any other city would find normal. Chad and Jason had a mini food fight, which was promptly stopped by Ryan when a little bit of some sauce got on his favorite blue hat.

"You really should take that off baby." Martha lightly scolded, "It's not very polite because we're inside." Ryan nodded reluctantly and removed his hat. This was one of the few times Gabby had seen Ryan without a hat, and she realized she liked him better with one on. His personality was really magnified with the hat on, and she liked that about him.

The friends at and had a good time. Finally it was time to order dessert. When it came Chad and Troy began to argue over which was a better NBA team, the Lakers or the Knicks.

"Chad, the Lakers will beat the Knicks this year, hands down."

"No way Troy," Chad yelled, loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear, "The Knicks will kick their butts. No questions asked."

"Guys," Gabby warned, "You're getting really loud…" Suddenly a piece of ice cream flew across the table. Troy ducked out of the way and it hit Sharpay square in the chest.

Sharpay let out an ear-shattering scream. "Chadwick Scott Danforth. You are so dead. How dare you throw ice cream at me and my NEW DESIGNER top. You will pay for this, and I don't mean in money, I mean in PAIN!" She yelled.

The manager of the Ruby Tuesday's came out to see what the commotion was about. We he found out that Chad had thrown food at another customer he swiftly demanded the bill be paid and that the friends leave the restaurant. As they got in the cars they laughed at the manager's face and how mad all the old people were. One thing was true, tonight's sleepover was going to be fun, but it was going to be a long night. They were going to be exhausted tomorrow, at least it would be Saturday.

AN: Read and Review

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepover Fun and Scares

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Sleepover Fun and Scares

When the gang got back to the hotel after the "ice cream incident", as they were calling it, they were still rolling in fits of laughter. The old people in the lobby and the receptionists were giving them mean glares, wishing for silence. "I don't think that people like kids that are full of life here." Martha observed, getting nods of agreement from her friends.

They made their way up to their rooms and decided to go ahead and get ready for bed and then meet in Sharpay and Kelsi's room, where Gabby would be staying. Once everyone was accounted for they decided to play a game.

"Oh, let's play truth or dare." Sharpay squealed at her own idea. Everyone readily agreed and they decided to spin a water bottle to see who would go first. Ryan placed it on the floor and spun, it landed on Gabby.

"Okay, who's going to be my first victim?" She asked with an evil glare in her eyes. After a few moments she chose Chad. "Chad," he gulped, "truth or dare."

The look in her eyes made him stutter, but he quickly recovered and said, as confidently as he could, "Dare."

"Perfect." Gabby thought for a moment before saying, "I dare you to strip down to your boxers and get in the shower." Chad nodded and began stripping. "I'm not finished, then I want you to wash your hair with the hotel's shampoo." Chad stopped.

"You want me to WHAT to my hair?" He had a look of complete and utter horror on his face. Laughter erupted from the room at Chad's outburst.

"Dude," Jason, said, "it's just shampoo it won't hurt you."

Chad looked seriously offended, "You don't understand how sensitive this" he pointed to his hair, "is?" The room again erupted in laugher.

"You have to do it Chaddy." Gabby coaxed, "It was a dare." Chad sighed in defeat and finished stripping. He then went to bathroom with everyone following. He turned on the shower and waited until the water was the proper temperature. Then he stepped in. Sharpay handed Chad the bottle of shampoo with a satisfied smirk on her face, "Leave it to Boo to pick the perfect dare for Chad." She thought laughing to herself.

"Thanks" Chad said sarcastically as he reluctantly accepted the bottle of shampoo. A few minutes later Chad was out of the shower and drying off. "I'm gonna go put dry clothes on, then your ass is mine Montez." He threatened

"Shaking in my boots Danforth." Gabby shot back with a smirk. About 10 minutes later Chad came back into the room. His hair still looked like a wet mop even though he was dry.

"So Montez…Truth or dare?" Chad said with a huge smirk of revenge on his face.

Gabby, however, did not hesitate, "Dare of course."

Chad clapped his hands and said, "Good choice Hot Stuff. I dare you to order room service and get something with honey and then lather yourself with it."

Gabby didn't even flinch; she was not about to show any weakness. She walked over to the phone, "Yes, can order 4 cups of tea please, oh and with lots of honey please." After nodding her head to the phone she hung up and said, "It'll be up when it's up, for now I say we continue with the game. Since I've already done my turn I'll pass onto Pay." She said with a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Why thank you Boo." Sharpay said with a mischievous smile on her face, "Zeke, truth or dare."

"Dare." He replied confidently

"I dare you to- oh the honey's here!" She stopped, as there was a knock at the door. "Thank you." She said to the room service person, gladly accepting the tea and honey. "Here you go Boo."

"Thanks." Gabby replied with a touch of sarcasm. "I'm going to put on a bathing suit, then I'll lather up." Gabby walked into the bathroom and changed. Then she stuck her head out the door, "I'm gonna do this in the bathroom guys incase I make a mess." Everyone nodded their responses and followed a very happy Chad into the bathroom. As so as everyone was there, Gabby put her hair in a bun on the top of her head, and began to lather the honey on like sunscreen. When she was done she was sticky and gross, but she didn't complain, she smiled and said, "Camera anyone?" Everyone laughed and Gabby got in the shower to scrub it off.

About five minutes into the shower she yelled, "Guys, I can't get this off my back. A little help here!"

Everyone looked around the room and all eyes fell on Troy, he sighed and walked into the bathroom. "Just your back Ella?" He confirmed grabbing a washcloth

"Yeah, baby. Thank you so much. If Chad hadn't put in places that I can't reach then this wouldn't be a problem." She yelled loud enough for him to hear, though she had a huge grin on her face. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

A few minutes later Gabby was wrapping a towel around her body and going in search of her pajamas for the second time that night. Soon everyone was sitting in a circle again waiting to continue the game. "Okay so it was totally my turn." Sharpay reminded everyone with a little squeal!

"And I chose 'dare'." Zeke reminded her.

She nodded and continued, "I dare you to go to McDonalds tomorrow for lunch and eat something that is NOT a salad off their menu, and also get a dessert." She smiled knowing that Zeke considered fast food to be the devil's doing.

Zeke just looked at his girlfriend with big eyes, "She has to be kidding!" He thought to himself.

"No Zeke I'm not kidding." Sharpay replied, pulling her nail file out of her nightstand and filing her nails as her boyfriend looked at her with his mouth gaping open. "Oh and fashion tip Zeke, mouth looks better closed."

"Wait, how did you know what he was thinking?" Gabby asked, slightly taken off guard.

"They can read each other's minds." Taylor explained and Gabby nodded her understanding.

"Okay, I believe that it's my turn." Zeke said, turning towards Sharpay.

"Wait dude!" Ryan interrupted; he then leaned over and whispered something in Zeke's ear. Zeke paused before nodding and turning towards the group as a whole. "Can we play a different game?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him a bit confused. "Why?" Sharpay asked suspiciously.

"Well, I don't think anyone can top Chad and Baby Brie's dares." He said pointing to Chad's hair, which was growing larger and frizzier by the minute, obviously the hotel shampoo was not agreeing with it. Everyone laughed looking at Chad's hair, and he just looked at Gabby with daggers in his eyes.

"I'm up for whatever." Martha said, she was always the one that just went with the flow as long as she had her music and could dance. Everyone nodded in agreement and Gabby suddenly yawned.

"Somebody's a little tired." Troy pointed out.

"Well it is 11:30 and I've been working all week and going to school. So yeah, I'm basically exhausted." She replied with a little smile.

"Why don't we all just go to bed an get an early start. You don't have to work tomorrow so we can go to the mall, which I know is a long way away." Sharpay suggested giddily.

"You know, Orlando isn't that far from here actually. I know Ocala is closer, but the mall in Orlando is so much better." Taylor suggested with a smile.

"The Millennium Mall in Orlando it is!" Kelsi laughed as all the guys groaned thinking of spending the day shopping at the mall with their girlfriends. Everyone agreed to go to bed and get up at 8 o'clock. They would grab breakfast on the way and spend the day shopping and hanging out away from Inverness.

At 1:30 in the morning Sharpay and Kelsi were woken up by a hyperventilating Gabby. "Boo, I need you to breathe." Sharpay coaxed her best friend.

"Troy!" Gabby choked out.

Kelsi nodded her acknowledgement and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Troy and Chad's room number. A sleepy Troy answered the phone, "What?" He grumbled.

"Troy it's Kelsi, I need you to get down here right now, Gabby can't breathe again." She didn't wait for a response she just hung up the phone and ran to Gabby and Sharpay's sides. Sharpay continued to try and get Gabby to breathe when there was a loud banging at the door.

Kelsi went and opened it and a topless Troy and Chad ran into the room. Troy grabbed Gabby and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Baby it's Troy I need you to look me in the eyes." When she didn't respond he lifter her chin up and said, "Ella, look me in the eyes." This time she looked at him, "Good baby, now I need you to take deep breaths." Troy and Gabby took slow deep breaths until her breathing was back to normal and she was sobbing once again in his arms. "Sh." He comforted her, "Do you want to come back to my room and sleep with me?" He asked her. When he felt her nod in his chest he looked at Sharpay, "Shar? Can you put her stuff into her bag and give it Chad, he'll carry it to our room. You and Kels can go back to sleep." Sharpay nodded and packed up Gabby's stuff, she then handed the black duffel to Chad who dutifully followed Troy down the hall as he carried Gabby bridal style back to their room.

AN: Sorry for the wait, school's been insane! But only 11 more days and then I'm done with classes. Read and Review!

Mollie XOXO


	9. Chapter 9: Orlando Odyssey

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: Orlando Odyssey

At 8 o'clock sharp the gang met in the lobby of the hotel. "I'm hungry." Chad whined.

"Ya know, it's precious when Jason whines Chad," Gabby began, "but it's just plain annoying when you do it." She yawned, she hadn't had her coffee yet. Chad quickly shut up and everyone agreed.

Troy came back into the room, followed by Zeke and the guys were carrying 10 cups of coffee. "This should quiet him down for about 30 minutes baby." Troy told Gabby as he handed Chad a muffin.

"Thanks baby." She gratefully accepted the cup of coffee with sugar that Troy offered her. They quickly piled into two cars and began to make the long journey to Orlando. They stopped in a Waffle House on the way to eat a cheap, but yummy breakfast, and continued on their way.

Once they got in, the first thing they did was hit Starbucks. As Gabby sipped on her frappicino she praised the lord for Starbucks, "I've been seriously deprived." She explained as the gang laughed at her. They then began their marathon shopping.

They first went into Forever 21, once they had a pile of clothes they began trying them on and modeling them for the guys. This went on for hours. Finally they came to Body Shop. Somehow they managed to convince Chad try on a girls outfit. As they all waited patiently for him to come out they realized that he had locked himself in one of the dressing rooms.

Taylor marched back there and began banging on the door, "Chadwick Scott Danforth you better get you ass out here right this instant." When there was no response. Sharpay came back with a cute worker in tow.

"This is the one I've locked myself out of." She flirted with him, "My purse and everything is in there." She batted her eyelashes and the guy swiftly opened the door. "Thanks honey." She made sure not to let him in, she just stuck her hand in between the door and the wall. Once he was gone Sharpay went in and dragged Chad out.

Everyone began laughing, Chad had on a bright blue miniskirt, a tight black v-neck top, and rainbow stilettos on his feet. Kelsi thought quickly and untied the white scarf from around her neck and put it on Chad's. They all began snapping pictures with their phones and cameras before they allowed Chad to change into his street clothes once again.

About 15 minutes before the gang began to head out to the car Troy's phone began vibrating. "Hello." He answered it, as he struggled with Ella's bags that he wouldn't let her carry. "Oh hey dad, what's up?"

"Troy, you guys have reservations at the Marriott near Islands of Adventure. At the front desk are one-day, park hopping passes for each of you. Enjoy. Just be back here by 11. You still have school on Monday. And Gabby can stay at the hotel. Tell her Gilligan's doing fine at her grandmothers." Jack replied

"Seriously? Dad you guys are amazing!" Everyone had stopped to watch Troy, who had dropped all of Ella's bags, "We'll see you by 11 tomorrow night. Thanks again Dad!" With that they hung up. Troy quickly relayed the message to his friends who cheered as they made their way to their cars.

Once they found the hotel, after being lost for about an hour. They lugged their bags upstairs. "You know Troy, it's a very good thing that we made you guys buy clothes." Gabby said as she and Troy settled down in their rooms. Since their parents weren't here they decided to couple off, well, it wasn't like they'd care anyways.

"Yeah I guess you girls are pretty smart after all." He replied as they began to unpack what little they had.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Gabby sarcastically said.

The gang met in Gabby and Troy's room and ordered a ton of food for dinner. They then settled down for a quiet evening of rented movies on the T.V.

The next day they were up bright and early. The checked out of the hotel, loaded up their cars and headed over to the parks. They had breakfast there and went on every ride at each park.

Finally, after an eventful day they headed home, or well to Inverness anyways. They got in about 9:30, thanked the Bolton's and rolled into bed for a good night's rest before school the next day.

AN: okay so this was an awful chapter but I gave myself the weirdest set-up and didn't know what to do with it. So, review!

Mollie XOXO

Ideas are welcome btws! (For all my stories)


	10. Chapter 10: All My Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: New Indian Jones is out now! It's amazing, and everyone should go see it!!

Chapter 10: All My Friends

The gang made it back to Inverness in one piece and ready for school the next day and the trial in two days. The school was buzzing with gossip about Gabriella and her life, most of which was untrue. Her friends stuck by her through it all, which really amazed her. She was so grateful for each and every one of them. In their own and unique way they supported her.

Troy was, without a doubt, her rock. He kept a tight grip on her, constantly just supporting her and making her laugh. He had become her foundation, he was the love of her life.

And Pay? Well, Pay was her best friend. She was constantly gossiping with her, cheering her up, giving her advice, making fun of the old people. Everything a best friend was supposed to be was what Pay was.

Zeke was one of the coolest people Gabby had ever met. He was the hot basketball superstar that wasn't afraid to show how much he loved to bake. Much to her aunt's dismay, she and Zeke had had another sugar and flour fight while trying to bake a cake. He was just too much fun.

Then there was Taylor. Taylor was full of wisdom, good advice, and logic. She was her brain, constantly keeping her on the right path.

Chad, oh Chad was just the opposite of his girlfriend. Well, they always did say that opposites attract. Chad kept her full of life, and on her toes. You never could tell what was going to happen when he was around.

And there's Kelsi. Kelsi is just too sweet for her own good. She only wants what's best, and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She keeps Gabby's spirit and self-esteem going.

And Jason, oh goodness, there really aren't words to describe him. He's random, dumb, brilliant, sweet, stupid, funny, and surprising all rolled in one, if that's even possible (lol).

Martha has one of the liveliest spirits that Gabby had ever come across in her short lifetime. She's brilliant, but she's constantly dancing all around. She share's that passion with Gabby and all those around her, whether they want to be affected by it or not.

And finally Ryan, oh Ryan dear Ryan. There's so much to say about him. He makes Gabby believe in herself. He keeps her grounded, but keeps her dreams alive. And that's really just the beginning.

Yes all of these amazing friends were getting Gabby through the next few weeks. In fact, they got Gabby through everything.

"You know Troy?" Gabby began, coming out of her reverie as she waited for him at his locker.

"What do I know Ella? Besides everything." He joked

Gabby rolled her eyes and said, "Everything I've been through has been completely and 100 worth it. " At his shocked expression she giggled, "Know why?"

"Surprisingly no I don't."

"Cause it brought me you guys." She smiled, "Well, you and Pay in particular." Troy smiled and the leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss that transcended all other kisses.

"Okay lovebirds that's enough." Sharpay interrupted, "As cute as I think you are, you're getting on teachers' nerves. Plus you need to begin practicing for Darbus. Better watch it or you two will be in detention everyday." She warned

"And you know Coach won't like that." Zeke said wisely as he tightened his grip around Sharpay as a group of hungry football players passed by letting out wolf whistles and winks.

"Ugh," Kelsi came up with an infuriated Jason at her heels, "I can't wait to get back to East High where no one bothers us." She groaned

"What happened Kelly?" Gabby asked her friend

"That jerk Ty? He grabbed my ass." She gave Jason a comforting hug.

He clung to her tightly, "And I punched him and we both got detention." Jason finished Kelsi's thought.

"JASON!" Taylor, Martha, and Sharpay scolded at once

"No thoughts Ella?" Troy asked, as she had been unusually quiet.

"I think it's sweet. It's one of those surprising moments that I love about you Jase." With that she walked off to her next class.

"Huh." Troy said before chasing after her. Troy quickly caught up to his girlfriend and asked, "What's up today Ella Bella? You're really thoughtful and quiet. And then you say something random like that. Jason's so screwed because he got detention. And then your comment about him being surprising. What's on your pretty little mind baby?"

Gabby giggled and finally put her finger to Troy's lips to silence him. "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?" She jokingly asked.

"Nope. In fact I'm often told that I don't talk enough." He playfully bantered with his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes at him.

"To answer your earlier…erm…questions, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Mostly about how lucky I am because here you guys are. You're fighting for me. You first helped me when you didn't have to, and then supported me when you didn't know me, and now you're fighting to make my life better, when really, you could just say you've done your good deed for the day and look the other way." Tears started to stream down her face and speaking became too much of an effort, so she just stopped there.

Troy wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb before saying, "First off, we love you so much Ella, that's why we've done all we've done, which really isn't nearly enough." Gabby tried to interrupt, but Troy beat her to it, "And second, our motives are completely selfish. We want to keep you with us. We want you all to ourselves and in Albuquerque with us. So no, we're not the sweetest people alive. Besides Jason just punched someone, nice people don't punch." Troy laughed, causing Ella to laugh.

"You know, I think we both talk too much." She joked.

"I think you may be right." Chad joked as he and Taylor passed by them in the hallway.

"Now kiss the girl already!" Taylor joked with them. Troy laughed ready to oblige. He leaned down, and Gabby met him halfway in another passionate kiss.

Just then a teacher, who seemed to witness all of their PDA moments stopped in front of them. She took folder and separated them with it before yelling "DETENTION." They both laughed at the incident before the realization that Gabby had to work and Troy had a basketball practice after school.

They both groaned and at the same time said, "Screwed!"

AN: Okay that's the end of that chapter. Next chapter is going to be the trial! Review please (with a cherry on top?)

Mollie XOXO


	11. Chapter 11: Figures

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Figures

DETENTION

Gabby, Troy, Jason, and Ty all sat in Mrs. Zeiner's classroom waiting for detention to be over. Gabby and Troy kept sharing knowing glances, while Ty kept trying to egg Jason on with his smirks.

"Only and hour left." Gabby thought to herself as she looked at the clock for the millionth time, "Aunt Julie is going to kill me when she finds out why I wasn't working today." Troy sent a wink Gabby's way, which made her shiver all the way down to her toes, he noticed this and smirked, while she just smiled.

THE JEWELRY STORE

When the gang got back from Orlando, Julie had informed them that only a couple of them could in hang in the story while Gabby worked because they took up space and were distracting. Well, since Gabby was in detention, Sharpay and Ryan were trying to replace her without her aunt knowing where she was. Julie was not a nice person on a regular basis and with the trial the following day, she really was on the edge.

"Ryan, Sharpay?" Gabby's Uncle Jimmy came into the store.

"Yes Mr. Green?" The twin's chorused

"Where, pray tell, is Gabs?" He asked them

Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other for a moment, before mentally agreeing that he was trustworthy, "Detention." They answered simultaneously.

"Figures. Let's not tell Julie, Jim, or Mary Jane." The twins nodded their agreement and went back to work.

BASKETBALL PRACTICE

On the basketball court outside of the hotel, Jack Bolton was having a quick practice with his star players, or what was left of them.

"Where are Troy and Jason?" he asked, only semi angry for some reason.

Zeke and Chad remained silent for a moment before quietly answering, "detention".

Jack nodded his understanding, "figures" he mumbled, "Why don't you two have a nice one-on-one game then." He suggested in an eerily calm voice before tossing the ball to Chad and going to sit with Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha on the benches. The guys nodded and began their game.

"Kelsi," Jack began.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?" The sweet brunette answered him, turning away from her conversation with Taylor and Martha.

"Why is Jason in detention?" Jack asked

"Umm, well, he sort of punched someone…" Kelsi hesitated

"Kelsi, you can't sort of punch someone, he either did or he didn't. Which is ?"

"He did!" she sighed, "But it was to defend me, this jerk Ty, he grabbed my butt and he's been hitting on me since I got here and Jason was really mad because that's disrespectful. He and Ty both got detention." She explained in a rapid fire voice.

"It's okay Kels, just take a breath before you answer my next question." Jack advised. Kelsi nodded her understanding and Jack continued, "Why is Troy in detention?"

Kelsi hesitated, this wasn't as good of reason as to why Jason was in detention. "Well, umm" she stuttered

"Kelsi Michelle Neilson, why is my son in detention?" Jack asked in a stronger voice.

"He and Gabby were showing public displays of affection and Mrs. Zeiner got mad and threw them in detention." Kelsi finally admitted.

"Oh, I thought it was actually something bad. Well, they better get used to not being able to be like that what with Darbus around." Jack laughed as Kelsi sighed a sigh of relief.

DETENTION

Jason was trying to do some of his Spanish homework when a paper ball landed on his desk. He sighed, figuring it was from either Troy or Briella. His face clouded when he saw that it was from Ty.

"Kelsi's mine." Was all it said. Jason smirked, got up and resolutely put it in the trash can.

The smirk on Ty's face instantly vanished, he glanced at Troy and Gabby to see that they were on Jason's side by the looks on their faces, "figures" he thought to himself.

THE JEWELERY STORE

Julie waltzed into the front of the store to find Ryan and Sharpay behind the counter. Sharpay was helping an elderly lady, Mrs. Buford, while Ryan was aiding an older gentleman, Mr. Baron. Julie angrily marched behind the counter.

"Excuse us." She apologized to Mrs. Buford.

"Yes Mrs. Green?" Sharpay responded in a fake sweet voice.

"What exactly are you doing?" Julie demanded extremely perturbed.

"Well, I'm just helping out. Same with Ryan. Boo needed it today." Sharpay explained, at least she hadn't lied yet.

"And why would Gabriella need help today?" Julie asked

"Because I sent her on an errand." Jim Green came into the store at that point and covered for his favorite teenager in the world that just happened to be his niece. "Sharpay and Ryan are just covering for her until she gets back." He explained

"That's exactly it." Sharpay confirmed Jim's story.

"Fine." With that Julie stormed into the back of the store, as Ryan, Sharpay, and Jim sighed in relief.

About 30 minutes later the detention let out and the group of teens met up in Jack and Lucy Bolton's hotel room for a quick meeting. "Everything is going to run smoothly. I promise." Jack assured a very nervous Gabby.

"Hey at least we don't have to go to school tomorrow." Martha cheered, trying to look at the bright side of the tense situation.

"And before we know it we'll be back at East High!" Kelsi got up, and to the amusement of everyone else did a happy dance.

"With Darbus." Taylor commented

"You know I never thought I'd say this," Chad shivered, "but I miss her." Everyone laughed and agreed, it would be nice to see her again.

"Okay, let's get some sleep kids, we've got an early morning tomorrow." Lucy said with a smile as the teens filed off to their hotel rooms.

"And you get to come with me." Troy said as he scooped Gabriella up bridal style to carry to his and Chad's room, where she'd be staying during the trial.

"Figures." Gabby laughed

AN: Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	12. Chapter 12: Mr Connery

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Mr. Connery

GABBY'S PERSPECTIVE

This is it. I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. Chad and Troy were sitting outside in the bedroom waiting on me. I'm in the bedroom. Oh my G-d I'm so nervous. I really want to live in Albuquerque. I'm not sure if I can stand another day here, let alone the rest of the school year, and we're not even a month into school. I sighed, and with one last glance opened the door. I stepped into the bedroom.

"I'm ready." I said, the guys nervously nodded, we were all on edge with the trial pending and everything. We walked to the elevator and waited until it took us to the lobby. We walked in and saw all our friends there. Jack and Lucy were with Mr. Hogan, our lawyer, and all our friends' parents were out eating breakfast and would meet us at the courthouse, which was only 10 minute drive from here.

We all dressed professionally today, hoping that every little bit would help. All the guys had on suits with ties, even though they didn't have to. Troy's tie was blue, which brought out his eyes stunningly. Chad's was red, "East High colors" was what he told me. Jason's was green, Kelsi's favorite color, Zeke's was pink, obviously Pay's favorite color. And Ryan's was purple, and matched his purple hat. Oh Ryan is hilarious.

Taylor was wearing a white v-neck blouse with black slacks and black heels. Kelsi had a on a dark green dress that was fairly conservative with a brown scarf and brown heels. Martha was wearing a dark blue skirt and a purple button down. Pay had on a deep pink tweed skirt with a matching jacket and a white button down underneath, with pink heels. I was wearing a navy blue, clean cut skirt with a white print top and gold heels.

We all quickly said our greetings and Pay handed us our coffee and Chad a muffin, so he wouldn't complain, and we made our way to our cars. Once we got to the court house we met all the adults inside in the lobby. I had never really met any of the parents except for the Evans and they were all so nice. I still can't believe they let their kids spend all this time with me when they don't really know me.

Anyways, we went into the room. Julie and Jim were sitting in their seats with their lawyer on one side of the room. Jack, Lucy and Mr. Hogan took their seats, it had been arranged that Our group of friends could squeeze in the first pew on our side of the courtroom, and that I could sit with them. I sat between Pay and Troy, who sat on the edge, so that it would be easy for me to get up. Pay and Troy were also going to testify.

We all rose as the judge came in. She was a kind looking lady who was in her mid 50s or so. I looked over to the jury. I had, luckily met most of them. All except for one, actually I had helped in the store, I smiled as I saw that Mr. Harrell was there in the juror's box, he knew how much I wanted to be in Albuquerque. Oh and there's Mrs. Buford, she hates the way Julie treats me. This was actually looking good. Troy squeezed my hand for support and I smiled confidently to him.

"Pay," I got Sharpay's attention away from Zeke for the moment, "I know everyone but one juror in the box. And they all know that I don't want to live here, and most of them hate the way that Julie treats me."

"Oh goodness Boo that's perfect, we should win this case hands down then." She gave me a peck on the cheek and a hug. I sighed and laid my head on Troy's shoulder he slipped his arm around my waist and held onto my hand with his free hand.

"The court will come to order." Okay, here goes nothing. For a while a bunch of older people were called to testify, they gave their perspective on the matter and everything was looking good for us. Then Mrs. Knight came up and gave what she saw.

Then they called Troy up. Troy spoke clearly and confidently, he kept his eyes pretty much locked on me as he told the jury what he had witnessed in the store, then he spoke about me wanting to get out of the town. Next Sharpay testified. Sharpay was a convincing speaker as it was. She was very proper and organized, despite her pink attire, which was actually very unprofessional in my opinion, she carried herself in a way that makes people stop and respect her.

I sighed when I was called to the stand. They asked me the same questions over and over again, and I answered as best as I could. I kept my eyes locked with Troy's and almost had a break down when the other lawyer began accusing me of these random things, which I thankfully didn't have to answer. Then the lawyer began to yell at me, shooting rapid fire questions at me, a tactic that I so wasn't prepared for.

I began having flashbacks to my father and how his yelling led to hitting and began to hyperventilate. Everything became blurry and I didn't know what was going on. The whole court room erupted in noise as I felt someone begin to grab hold of me. I struggled and gasped out, "Troy."

"Move." Troy demanded and he (apparently) pushed an old man, who was a doctor, out of the way. The old man retaliated and took control. He kept trying to get my breathing under control but he couldn't. I was just about to pass out, when I felt a strong pair of arms go around my waist.

"Ella it's Troy I want you to look at me in the eyes." He lifted my chin up and I looked into his ocean blue eyes, and registered that it was Troy. "Breathe" he directed. Then he himself started taking deep breaths, I followed his lead and a minute later I was sobbing in his arms.

The whole courtroom went silent as I sobbed loudly into Troy's chest. He held me and whispered comforting words in my ear until my sobs subsided. He sighed and I looked up at him.

"My dad." I whispered.

"He's in jail, El, he's not going to hurt you. Ever. I promise baby girl, I promise." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I smiled into the kiss and when we pulled back I laid my head back down on his chest and listened to his heart beat steadily.

That was all it took. The head juror, Mr. Connery, who I didn't even know gathered up all the jurors. "I don't need to hear the rest of the trial to know what needs to be done." He said, "I think that she needs to be in Albuquerque with the Bolton's." The entire jury agreed and the head juror approached the judge. "We've reached a verdict."

"The trial isn't over." The judge pointed.

"So?" the juror challenged

The judge sighed, "What's the conclusion."

"It is a unanimous decision that Gabriella Elizabeth Montez should be in the custody of Jack and Lucille Bolton." The gang heard this and cheered. I began crying again.

"El, what's wrong now? We've got custody." Troy asked, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm just so happy!" I cried as I hugged Troy tightly. The whole gang gathered around us and began talking quickly.

"Oh my G-d! This is so perfect!"

"Wait until you see EHS it's amazing!"

"This is awesome, maybe we'll even have the same schedule!"

"You get to meet Darbus!"

"She's freaky"

"She's like a dragon."

"Dad'll make sure you're in our homeroom!"

"This is absolutely fabulous Boo!"

"I know right?" I squealed and began jumping up and down with Kelsi, Taylor, Martha, and Sharpay.

"Why do girls ALWAYS have to jump?" Chad complained. I laughed and threw myself into his arms.

"I love you so much Chad, you're freaking hilarious!" I laughed loudly.

"Sugar and flour fight." Zeke and I screamed at the same time.

"You have to promise me you'll try out for a musical." Ryan shook his finger at me. I laughed and agreed.

"You're coming with us?" Jason asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes!" I screamed. And he picked me up and spun me around.

I pulled away and looked at Troy. I ran into his open arms and he caught me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton." I said.

"And I love you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez" And we kissed, passionately, then and there, with half of the town watching. All the girls in our group sighed and Chad picked up a piece of paper, rolled it in a ball, and threw it at us. It hit Troy in the head and we pulled away.

"Run." I said, and Chad ran like there was no tomorrow with me chasing him. Yes this is my happy ending, until Julie spoke.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE!" she yelled, and we all fell silent. "The trial isn't even over."

"The jury doesn't need the trial to be over." The Mr. Connery announced. "This is it. If you'd like to go through the motions then fine, but it's over." Julie huffed her anger and marched out of the courtroom with her family following meekly behind her.

"Let's go get you packed up Gabby, then we'll get on a plane and go home." Lucy said as she wrapped an arm around me.

"Home." I said, and smiled, I liked the sound of that.

AN: Okay there it is. I hope everyone liked it. I'd love 15 reviews for this chapter because I know Runaway does better than any other story of mine. It's not over yet. I'm going to keep it up with Gabby at EHS. So don't worry yet!

Mollie XOXO


	13. Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

GABI'S POV

We sat in Dallas, Texas waiting on our connecting flight from Inverness to Albuquerque. It was 1 AM and we were all exhausted, everyone was there, the Bolton's, the Evans', the Danforth's, the Baylor's, the Cross', the Neilson's, the Cox's, and the McKessie's, plus all of us kids. We took up a good portion of the airplane needless to say. There was huge rain storm in Dallas and we weren't leaving anytime soon. Troy and I were laying on the floor, with his head propped up on our carry-on bags, and mine was on his chest. Zeke, Pay, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Martha were all in this same position. We were exhausted and trying to get whatever sleep we could.

I woke up, and was just laying there with my eyes closed. I was thinking about the past few months, past year and a few months actually when I started to giggle. Troy must have felt me moving because he woke up.

"What, El, you okay, what's going on?" he mumbled half asleep.

"I'm fine Troy, sorry to wake you baby." I said

"No it's okay. What's up?" He asked, trying to look down at me.

I sighed and smiled, "I was just thinking."

"About…"

"The past year and a few months. It's been one hell of a ride." I laughed, despite the gravity of the situation really. Troy gave me a strange look and shrugged, he closed his eyes to go back to sleep and I did the same thing.

Finally, after what felt like forever they called our flight. We all got up and started straightening out our clothes and such. We were such a mess, all emotional and tired, and hungry, oh wait, no that's just Chad.

"Mom." Chad whined, dragging out the one word, "I'm SO hungry."

"You're always SO hungry." I mocked him, "Aren't you ever anything else?"

"No honey, he's just hungry." Mrs. Danforth laughed. I smiled, she was hilarious.

"Believe me, we've tried to teach him to be something else, but it really is useless." Mr. Danforth said, giving me a hug.

"You're going to fit in well Hot Stuff, all anyone here does is make fun of me." Chad grumbled

"Well, if that's all it takes then ANYONE could fit in here." I said. He glared at me and I quickly moved to the other side of Troy so I was farther away from Chad. Everyone laughed at our antics. Once we got settled on the plane we had to wait forever to take off.

Finally we landed in Albuquerque. It all felt so different from the last time I was there. Everything was brighter and just all around nicer, although that could just be the circumstances. I smiled as Troy intertwined our fingers, then Pay linked our arms together. The four of us, Zeke, Pay, Me, and Troy all made our way through the airport, ahead of the rest of the group. We were laughing and having a good time. Chad had stopped complaining since they fed us breakfast on the flight. We gathered up our many, well Sharpay's many, bags and made our way to the cars. Troy, Lucy, Jack, and I took a cab, while the other parents had cars there since they weren't in Inverness as long.

We got home and unloaded the car, Gilligan was so excited to be back, home…gosh I can't get over how amazing that sounds. Jack got back in the car and went to get Walter from the vet's office, where he'd been staying while they were gone.

"Brie," Lucy said, "Let's call the girls and go shopping."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, all you kids have the day off from school tomorrow, you've been through enough where you deserve a day to rest. All you kids are going to Lava Springs."

"Lava Springs?" I was confused, I'd heard the name before, but I couldn't remember where.

"The Evans' resort and spa. You guys are going to chill there tomorrow, you girls can go to the spa and such. But I think that today we should go hit the mall. Besides, the rest of you stuff won't be here until tomorrow." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh, but I have enough clothes and such now." I reasoned

"Nonsense. A woman can NEVER have too many clothes." She said, did I mention that the Bolton's are rich? When Lucy's father died, she inherited his business and fortune, so of course they can afford everything, but still, they shouldn't be spending money on me unnecessarily. "Look, I NEVER get to spend money on a daughter, please." She did a little pout.

"Let's do it!" I said, we both took a shower and changed before heading out to the mall to meet the girls, Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Danforth, Mrs. Baylor, Mrs. McKessie, Mrs. Cox, Mrs. Neilson, and Mrs. Cross.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sharpay squealed linking arms with me. We went in and out of basically every shop in the mall. We bought so many clothes, all picking out stuff for the guys.

"If we didn't do this they NEVER would." Lindsay Cross sighed.

"If we didn't do this they would dress horribly." Michelle Danforth said.

"Except for the Evans men, they know how to dress." Elaine Baylor commented with a smile.

"Years of work, trust me." Claire Evans said shaking her head.

"I'm sure!" Christine Neilson said dryly.

Finally we went our separate ways and headed to our cars. "We just have one more stop." Lucy said.

"Where?" I asked

"Well, Troy told me what your dream car was." She said with a sly smile.

"The Saab 9.3 Convertible?" I asked, slightly confused

"Yes, in the polar white." She confirmed, I nodded my head yes, "Well, here we are." She said, as we pulled into the Saab dealership.

"Lucy…" She got out of the car without a word and we made our way into the dealership.

"Mrs. Bolton, so nice to see you. We have your car ready and we've sent the papers to your office, if you'll just sign them and mail them back when you get a chance." The older gentleman said. "Oh and you must be Gabriella. Welcome to Albuquerque my dear."

"Thank you sir." I replied, I was still slightly confused.

"Here are your keys." He said, handing me a key

"To what?" I asked

"Your new car dear." Lucy replied with a chuckle. I looked at her shocked. "Well you do need some means of transportation." She reasoned.

"Oh my G-d," tears welled up in my eyes, "you all are just too good to me. You really don't need to do this."

She hugged me, "Yes sweetie we do, besides you're part of the family now, well, not officially. We're not adopting you because we know you will enter it by other means." She said with a smirk, as she fingered her necklace. Lucy always wears the same necklace, it's a white gold chain with Jack's class ring around it that he gave to her in high school.

I giggled, "I hope so." I said as I began to play with Troy's ring on my finger. It was much too big for me.

"We'll get a chain for that, you don't want to lose it." She commented. I smiled and we exited the dealership, I slipped into my new car and put the roof down. It's so amazing. I had a Saab at home, but it was a 9.5, a more reasonable car for a teenager. But this was SO incredible.

We got home and unloaded our many shopping bags, the room that I stayed in when I originally ran away had become my room. It looked out over the backyard and had a nice balcony. I began to put my new clothes and stuff away neatly in my room before dinner was ready. Gilligan came prancing into my room with her toy in her mouth, as always I laughed, and jumped onto my bed. I gave her a kiss and went back to unpacking.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into Troy's body, but continued what I was doing. I moaned as Troy began to nip at my neck, quickly finding my sensitive spot and sucking at it, leaving a mark I'm sure. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned as he pulled me closer. He leaned down and kissed me, backing up so he could shut the door. He then led me to the bed. I fell onto it when I felt the backs of my legs hit it. Gilligan jumped up, surprised that we were there, and went to go sit on the balcony. Troy gently laid on me. My hands roamed down to his chest and slipped under his shirt, gently tracing each well defined muscle as they made their way up. His arms slipped under my shirt. He began to gently massage my breasts and I moaned into his mouth, as he groaned when my fingers lightly skimmed over his abs. I was about to take his shirt off when,

"DINNER!" echoed through the large house. Troy and I pulled away and sighed, he leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the lips and then pushed himself up.

He held his hand out for me to take, we straightened ourselves up, and I dabbed a little foundation on my fresh hickey, yeah thanks a lot Troy, and we made our way downstairs hand-in-hand.

AN: There's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!

Mollie XOXO


	14. Chapter 14: Lava Springs Resort and Spa

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Sorry for the wait, on all of my stories I posted an author's note (One Hell of an Author's Note) please read it and vote! I'm not rating this M, because I don't think it's bad, but I did put a lemon alert, just to cover all my bases even though I don't think it's necessary.

Chapter 14: Lava Springs Resort and Spa

GABRIELLA'S POV

I took a deep breath of fresh air as Troy and I slid into his black Audi TT Roadster, he tossed our bags for the weekend in the back seat and put the top down before we sped out of our driveway, wow, our driveway, pretty incredible huh? It was Friday and we had the day off from school, we were spending Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night at Lava Springs and driving to school from there for Monday.

After a 45 minute drive we pulled into the parking lot and Troy parked the car. We grabbed our stuff out of the backseat and went inside. We went to the front desk and Mr. Fuller gave up our room keys, we were, of course, staying in couples.

We walked into the room and I stopped to stare in awe, "This place is incredible!" Troy laughed as I ran out on the balcony to look out over the mountains, "Wow, it's so gorgeous."

"Yeah, it really is, and guess what's more beautiful than the view." Troy said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What Mr. Bolton?" I questioned, craning my neck to look at him.

He leaned down and bit my ear lightly, "You." He whispered. I blushed and sighed contently. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door.

I wriggled out of Troy's grasp and opened up the door, only no one was there, but the banging continued. "That's weird."

"What?" Troy came to my side.

"No one's here, but listen they're still knocking." He frowned

"The connecting door." Came a familiar voice. I looked and turned to a door that I assumed was a closet. I opened it to find Pay standing there, "Bout time." She pouted.

"Sorry Pay, I thought it was a closet. Are you and Zeke on the other side of us?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

She nodded, "Yeah, Zeke's not here yet, I just heard you two talking and thought I'd say hi!" she waved. Troy and I shook our heads.

20 minutes later we all donned our bathing suits and met at the pool. We sighed contently as we sipped on ice tea, which Pay said was imported from England, well it was damn good ice tea! The guys screwed around in the pool as we girls laid out tanning on the side.

"We should get manicures and pedicures before dinner." Kelsi suggested with a smile.

"Oh yeah, let me just set that up. Yo boys!" Sharpay shouted across the pool. Every boy in the pool looked at her, "Do I know you?" she asked one that was standing over her. He shook his head and ran off, she sighed, "What time do you losers want to eat dinner?" she asked

They huddled together in conference about it, "Eight!" they called out. Sharpay nodded.

"So what if we got our nails done at 4, it'll take an hour and a half or so, then we could get ready for dinner and chill?" she asked. We nodded and she made the phone call, setting it up.

45 minutes later we'd all been in the pool and were drying off, "Let's shoot hoops!" Troy suggested, all the guys agreed and we said we'd go and watch. We headed off to our rooms to change into our clothes.

I came out of the bathroom in a yellow sundress and tan and brown wedges to find Troy staring out the window. "What'cha thinking Wildcat?" I asked coming up behind him.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around. "Wow, El, you look, wow. Oh um thinking, nothing really, ready to go?" I smiled and we intertwined our fingers as we headed to the basketball court. Everyone was down there by Shar.

"Where's Shar?" I asked, everyone shrugged. We sat down on the grass, on blankets that Ryan had bought us, as the guys began a three on two game.

10 minutes later Sharpay appeared with a man carrying two large picnic baskets. "Lunch!" she sang out. Chad was the first one by her side. Him and food, it's really rather ridiculous.

The guys immediately stopped play as they man set the picnic baskets on the spread out blankets. We sat down and ate the delicious sandwiches, fruit, cookies, and, of course, iced tea that had been prepared for us. At 3:45, the guys were still going. The heat is incredible, and yet they're playing basketball?

"Well girlies, we should probably head in to get our manis and pedis." Martha commented, looking at her watch. We agreed and told the guys we'd see them later, agreeing on dinner at 8 that night in the dining room.

We walked into the spa and began looking at colors, having a member of the Evans family in your group means instant service. They workers were running about 15 minutes behind, but they immediately set us up chairs while we picked our colors, much to the distaste of the other waiting guests.

"What color are you going to get done Boo?" Sharpay asked

"I think I might do this watermelon pink on my toes and a French on my nails. What about you?" I asked

Sharpay squealed and held up this really sparkly pink, and I'm talking overtime on the sparkles. "Although they might need to add more sparkles." I just shook my head.

Taylor picked out a red for both her nails and toes, Martha was doing the American for both, and Kelsi was doing American on her nails and a soft pink on her toes.

About 5:45 we walked out of the nail salon and were immediately whisked away by Shar into one of the boutiques. An our later we all came out with shopping bags, we're hopeless really. At 6:50 we separated to go to our rooms. I walked into our room to find all the guys playing video games with the music blasting.

They didn't notice me walk in. Smiling I walked into the bathroom and closed the door then I turned on the shower. I quickly washed my hair and such. Then I stepped out and pulled a towel around me. When I came out I walked in front of the T.V. to get to my dresser, they didn't even notice me. I rolled my eyes.

I noticed my hairbrush was sitting on the dresser next to Troy's chair, "Troy could you hand me my brush baby?" I smiled

"No problem." He looked up, "What the hell?" he dropped the brush, the look on his face was priceless. All the guys looked up.

They screamed and covered their eyes. "What?" I asked innocently

"El, what are you doing in a towel?" Troy asked.

"I decided to take a shower. Is that a problem? I didn't want to disrupt your game." I smiled sweetly

"We're going to leave now." Zeke said. They guys said their goodbyes and left. I doubled over laughing.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez that was not funny. You should not have come out in a towel like that." Troy looked angry.

"Well you guys didn't notice me. What's the big deal anyhow, I'm covered and I just wanted to shower so I could get ready. It's already quarter after 7." I said pointing to the clock, "Come on now Troy, none of them would do anything, and I'm not interested. Let it rest." He nodded and walked over to give me the brush. I smirked at the slight bulge in his pants, but he didn't notice. I brushed my hair and began to get dressed while Troy got in the shower.

LEMON ALERT!

10 minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror in matching Victoria Secret set of red lace bra and underwear, I was putting on my make up before I slid into my dress. Troy came out in his boxers and slid his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and moaned when his lips immediately found my sensitive spot.

"We never got to finish what we started." He whispered in my ear as he gently bit on it. I moaned again. I flipped around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him. What started out as a gentle kiss soon turned hot and fiery as he slid his hands down the backs of my thighs, lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we made our way over to the bed. He laid me down and began kissing his way down my jaw line, to my neck and collarbone, finally finding my cleavage. He reached around and unhooked my bra. Gently he took my right breast in his mouth as he sucked on my already erect nipple as his hand played with my left breast. I moaned as he moved to my other breast.

Once he was done there he began to move down to my stomach, twirling my belly button ring in his mouth, causing me to arch my back slightly. Just as he began to move down there was a knock at the connecting door. I groaned and Troy cursed, "Damned interruptions." I giggled as Troy reluctantly hooked my bra. \

END OF LEMON ALERT

The banging was consistent. "I'm coming hold your horses." I said, slipping into my sundress as Troy slipped into a pair of kaki pants. I opened the door to find Shar impatiently tapping her foot.

"Ready?" she asked

I shook my head, "Five more minutes." She nodded coming into our room with Zeke carefully following behind her. Pay came to stand by me, "Zeke tell you what happened."

She laughed, "Oh my God, yes, he's still freaked out."

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong…" I smirked, "But come on, it's a good thing I showered and got them out of here." I smiled finishing up, I turned around to find Troy buttoning up a light blue collard shirt, bringing out his ocean blue eyes.

We nodded simultaneously as led the way to the door. By 8:15 we were all in the dining room going over the menus. Once we ordered the real conversations began.

"So Brie, I head what happened." Taylor said, hiding a smirk

"Is it really that big of deal." I asked. All the guys chorused 'yes', while the girls chorused 'no'.

"Oh for all you know something was on underneath the towel." Kelsi scolded.

"Was there?" Troy asked

"Really wanna know?" I asked seductively

"No!" Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke screamed

"Oh, well, yeah of course there was." I smiled, "I wouldn't come out in only a towel." I slapped Troy for thinking that, "Especially with a group of guys in the room." I shook my head.

"That, my friend, is a very good joke on the guys, even if it was unintentional." Martha laughed. All of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Dinner flew by and before we knew it we were all exhausted and ready to turn in, not necessarily for bed though…

AN: Okay so I'm going to stop there. I don't think I want Troyella going all the way since they live together and stuff, but I'm open to whatever you guys think. So just let me know! Review!

Mollie XOXO


	15. An Author's Stupidity

Okay so you all are probably wondering: "What the fuck (excuse me) is going on here. Why are all these chapters, that we've already read, being sent to my email address or suddenly reposted?" Well I have a very simple, yet complex answer for you guys.

The simple part: Those stories were all deleted so I had to repost them. Thankfully Learning to Breathe, L.A. Adventures, Ride of Your Life, and my oneshots (which would have been a pain in the ass to repost)

The complicated part: how they got unposted or whatever. Well, I was doing some cleaning…yeah, I know that's scary, and I tried to take down old author's notes and then chapters wouldn't open when I went back to reread stuff for updates and it was all confusing and I was like "shit, maybe I should log off" so I did and it didn't help so then I was all, "maybe if I turn my computer off?" so I did. Basically nothing worked, which I don't understand so I finally just deleted those stories and had to repost them.

Word to the wise, don't mess with things you know nothing about…ask an adult for help…or well, someone who knows what they're doing lol, I'm pretty dumb, or at least I feel that way…so basically that's why you all are confused…sorry, my bad, seriously though, it made no sense.

So I have updated a couple of my stories this glorious evening, or well, morning it's 12:25 here in Jacksonville, Florida lol…hm, well I think I'll keep updating seeing as how I'm not tired even though I should be.

Sorry for the inconvenience….

Mollie XOXO


	16. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	17. Warning

Warning!!

Okay so I feel like I really O.D. on the author's notes, but whatever. All right, so I'm giving you guys a warning now, on June 18th I leave for Las Cabos, Mexico for 5 (?) days or so. So I won't have internet and there won't be any updates. But there's good news. I'm still taking my computer so I'll have all the updates typed already so when I get back I'll post a million or so chapters. Since it's a business trip my dad will be in meetings all day and my mom and annoying little brother can't go so I'll be alone and free to do whatever I want, even sit by the pool with my computer and type!

That was the warning. Now for news. I've started a new story called Why Can't I? Warning: there is Troypay and Ryella at the beginning. It pains me to write it, but it's all for the story's purpose. There will be eventual Troyella I promise!

Secondly, A New Life has ended, and Runaway is coming to a close. So be forewarned that Runaway does not have a lot longer. By the time I get back from Mexico I will have all the chapters written and it'll just be a matter of posting it all on fanfiction, if I have it finished before I leave then even better for me cause it's one less story. (I really think I over did it with the amount of projects I give myself to work on)

Status on Life at EHS. It's still on hold and I really want your ideas. You see even if I don't use them, they'll help oil the rusty wheels in that part of my brain. Seriously HELP ME. I feel like I gave myself a clean ending and didn't leave any room for drama or action.

Beautiful Again…yeah…about that. I've hit a block. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. I just need a cute fluffy idea for the next chapter that flows with the story. I can tell that the next chapter needs to be one of those fluffy fun filler chapters. I just need some ideas to get the story rolling again.

As for College Life, I've got an idea and I'm working on fleshing it out so that's coming. No worries with that story yet. I'd have to say that it's the slowest yet, and it's basically all fluff, but that's just the way it is sorry!

UCLA Adventures: I'm also at a slight block there, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure something will hit me. Ideas are welcome though.

Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye are all good. There should be steady updates. I've set them up for a good amount of drama and fun. So they're awesome.

Rating wise, someone mentioned that I might need to permanently change the rating on Learning to Breathe for sexual content so I did. While I was at it I changed the ratings of Runaway and In the Blink of an Eye. So for those three stories I won't be warning you that it's M Rated. If I need to put a lemon alert before it comes you just need to tell me, otherwise, just know that it's M rated for SC and that it won't be in all chapters, but it will be in some. Why Can't I? Is also rated M for SC, so be forewarned.

Okay, that's all I have to say, sorry for all the ANs I do, but I like to babble…enjoy!

Mollie XOXO


	18. Chapter 15: My Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15: My Hero

Gabriella's POV

My back slammed into the wall as Troy kicked the door closed with his foot. We'd barely separated ourselves from Sharpay and Zeke before our lips were hungrily attacking each other. I let out a moan as Troy's hands slid under my dress. He took this advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I drove my hands into his hair and heard him grunt in satisfaction. His hands moved down my thighs and gently lifted me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist as we stumbled towards the bed.

Troy fell lightly on top of me as my hands found the buttons of his light blue oxford. I smiled as Troy broke the kiss and threw my sundress over my head and to the floor. I quickly removed his shirt. As his mouth attacked my neck, going straight to my sensitive spot I moaned loudly. We both jerked up at the sound of a bang on the wall.

"What was that?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know." Troy slipped off of me and put his ear to the wall that led to Sharpay and Zeke's room. I climbed off the bed and joined him. We sat in silence for a minute. Then we heard a loud moan. We both doubled over laughing.

"Guess they're a violent pair." I gasped out. Troy nodded his agreement before tossing me over his shoulder. I giggled as he threw me back onto the bed, gently of course.

"Now, where were we?" He asked in a husky voice filled not only with lust, but also love. I gasped when his lips found my neck once again, sucking harshly until he was sure he left his mark. I arched my back as I felt his hands roam behind me looking for the clasp to my bra. I felt it come lose and we broke our kiss so he could toss it to the floor.

Troy looked down at me and smiled, "You have no idea how beautiful you are." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I moaned when his mouth found my left breast, lightly tugging at my nipple. My hands busied themselves on the button of his slacks. After a second I pulled the zipper down. His mouth moved from my left to my right breast. Sucking and nipping at it, causing me to moan as fire erupted in my stomach.

I began tugging on his jeans; he lifted his hips up and helped to slide them off along with his boxers. I felt his growing erection press against my legs as he began kissing his way down my body, stopping to give my navel ring some attention. I giggled as he lifted his head, "This thing stays on forever, it's too damn sexy for you to take off." He muttered, before continuing his way down my body.

He slid his hands into the sides of my panties and tossed them to the floor. He gently lifted my legs and spread my folds, dipping his tongue in and out causing me to moan loudly. He kept a steady pace up, "Faster…" I gasped out. I felt Troy's face form a smirk, but he nonetheless picked up the pace, as his thumb rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves on my clit. My back arched as I moaned loudly, shaking with the power of my orgasm. Coming back up, Troy wrapped his arms around my shaking body until I quieted.

I looked over at him, slightly dazed smiling. Rolling over to the nightstand he pulled a condom out and put it on before leaning over me again. Looking me in the eyes he silently asked my permission to enter. I nodded and he swiftly drove into me. Both of us gasped with the pleasure surrounding us. Slowly he moved in and out of me. Both of us moaning as I met him thrust for thrust. He increased his speed as he felt my walls clamping down around him until we both screamed with the power of our orgasms.

After a minute he pulled out of me and removed the condom, tossing it to the floor. He pulled me close to him and kissed my temple as I rested my head on his chest, "I love you Troy." I mumbled.

"I love you to El." He said, pulling me even closer.

Two days later I stood back in my bedroom looking skeptically into my closet. I was standing there in a tank top and short shorts. I had already showered and put on the little make up that I wear. Now all I had to do was figure out what to wear to school. I sighed, I had no idea. "Lucy." I muttered. I quickly ran out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Jack, Lucy and Troy were all down there and looked up when I came bursting into the room. Jack looked at me and then at Lucy and then back at me, "Um, Gabi, I know we're not your parents, but we can't let you go to school like that." He said.

I blushed, looking at the little clothes I was wearing, "I know Jack, I was um, wondering if Lucy could help me figure out what to wear, I just have no idea." I admitted, looking hopefully at Lucy.

"Finally!" she cried, taking my hand and dragging me upstairs as I giggled. "I've been waiting 18 years to help pick out a daughters clothes for her first day at school." She admitted opening my closet doors and walking inside. She fished through everything before coming upon a sundress. It had a cream base with bright flowers spread over it. She nodded and handed it to me walking back inside and pulling out 3-inch wedges that were tan with gold and brown woven into their heel. "How about this?" she asked

I nodded my head vigorously, "I love it!" I said, quickly changing and walking downstairs with my arm linked through hers.

Troy and Jack whistled when I re-entered the kitchen, "You're a knockout Gabi." Jack said, getting up to hug me. "Okay, now you can ride with Troy if you want, and stay for basketball practice or take your own car."

"I think I'll ride with Troy since it's my first day, if he doesn't mind that is." I answered

"Why would I mind?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Jack and Lucy smiled to each other, they knew they had to watch out for them, but there shouldn't be any problems. 15 minutes later Troy and I pulled into the East High parking lot. Getting out, Troy walked over to the passenger side and helped me out.

He smiled down at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Ready?" he asked

"I think so, you're sure I'll have a class with everyone?" I was worried about that.

"Positive, you and I have the same exact schedule. You have almost every class with Shar, Ryan, and Kelsi. We also have the same schedule as Taylor, Zeke and Martha. Chad and Jason have some classes with us, but not all." He assured me. I smiled and we walked into the big red doors of East High School, my new school.

The minute we walked in the entire school fell silent for about a minute, then everyone began whispering. "Hey hot stuff." Chad called out from down the hall, "Captain!" he said, tossing the ball, which Troy caught with one hand, it looked like a long-standing ritual between the two. He came jogging over and dropped a quick kiss on my cheek, which I returned before doing his handshake with Troy.

The students and teachers stopped to watch as Troy, Chad, and I made our way over to the rest of the group. They gaped as Ryan, Jason, Zeke and I all shared pecks on the cheek, while Troy seemed unconcerned about it. They saw me hug Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha and then share the same peck with Pay before attaching myself to Troy once again.

"What the hell is going on?" One girl nearby asked

"Who's the slut with Troy?" another asked

"I don't know but someone needs to put her in her place, he's MINE." A blonde girl said. She was shocked as Troy spun around to face her.

"Don't lay a hand on her, got it." He hissed, "And I have never been and will never be yours." The girls eyes got wide as he said, "Get it?" she nodded, "Good." He said, turning back to the group.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That's Meredith Mahoney. She'll mess with you and I want you left alone." Troy said.

I smiled and laughed, "My hero!" I playfully gushed.

"You better believe it." He said, leaning down to kiss me. The bell sounded and everyone groaned except for me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Darbus the dragon." Chad shuddered.

I cocked my head to the side confused. Sharpay laughed at me, "Honey you'll understand when you meet her." I nodded as we made our way down towards homeroom. The minute we entered and she started talking I felt like Alice in Wonderland when she went down the rabbit hole, and the hole was a lot bigger than me. This woman was certifiably crazy in my opinion.

When the bell rang everyone sprinted out of the room. I sighed with relief. We all have free period first, which is well deserved after being in that room for 30 minutes.

"So," Taylor said, linking arms with me, "what'd you think of homeroom?"

"I felt like Alice in Wonderland when she went down the rabbit hole." I admitted.

"That's a brilliant analogy Bell." Kelsi laughed. We all nodded as we walked into the gym for the guys' free period work out. Once the girls and Ryan were all settled on the bench I asked the question on my mind.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" My friends looked at each other.

"Well, you're Troy Bolton's boyfriend." Martha answered

"So? I mean I know he's like the king or whatever, but it's our relationship, not everyone else's."

Pay gently took my hand, "Boo, you'll get used to it, everyone stares at us, we're the 'popular' crowd since we're with the basketball goons over there." She jerked her thumb towards the court, while we laughed in the stands. "It just comes with the territory, but don't worry if anyone bothers you find me or Troy. Trust me, they're scared of us." I laughed my understanding. The rest of the day was going to be interesting.

Review please!!

Mollie XOXO


	19. What's Up

What's Up

I'm officially back from Mexico and had the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. First of all I think that everyone should know that when September comes around I might not be writing as much or at all because I'm going to be moving into the dorms for college. Secondly, my mom might have cirrhosis, which could lead to liver failure and hopes for a transplant, and my little brother (14 years old) has to have a major surgery this summer for his stomach, which is concave and creating some problems. So for now my time is becoming sparse, so I'll write when I can, but there are no guarantees about new updates all the time since it seems that I'm basically in charge of the house for now.

Life at EHS is on hold for lack of ideas, which I have been BEGGING for, I've just received zero help. If no one wants it up, I'll gladly delete the story.

Right now I think I might have a few too many stories going on. I really want to finish one, but I'm not at that place for any one of them. I thought maybe Runaway was the closest, maybe it still is, but I just don't know after re-reading it. So I've made a decision that I know not everyone is going to like.

Life at EHS is already on hold, but I'm going to add a few stories to that list. I'm holding College Life and UCLA Adventures for a while too. That leaves me with Runaway, Why Can't I? (which is going to come slowly I think), Learning to Breathe, In the Blink of an Eye, The Return of the Wildcats, and Beautiful Again. That's 6 stories. When one of them ends I'll probably pick one of the three on hold up. If an idea comes out of the blue for Life at EHS though, you better believe that I'm writing it out, those who read that have been VERY patient with me.

I know I promised updates, and I had them for Beautiful Again, The Return of the Wildcats, In the Blink of an Eye, Learning to Breathe, Why Can't I?, Runaway and oneshots, but somehow all of them are gone with the exception of Beautiful Again, and Runaway. I don't know if it was something I did or something my friend Drake did, who borrowed my computer in Mexico. So for now I'm working on re-creating the chapters and hopefully they'll be up soon. Please be patient with me I do sincerely apologize.

So that's my sad story. I hope everyone understands and I'm really sorry, so now I'm going to try to remember everything I wrote that's gone, I think I'm gonna start with the oneshots since I'm actually listening to the songs right now lol.

Mollie XOXO


	20. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	21. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	22. Chapter 16: Replaced?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: Replaced?

Nothing super eventful happened during my morning classes. When lunch came around Troy and I made the rounds to our lockers and headed off with Zeke, Taylor, and Martha to the cafeteria, where we were meeting the rest of the gang. As soon as the five of us walked into the cafeteria silence was showered upon us. I looked nervously around and pressed myself consciously into Troy's side. He looked down at me, concern in his eyes.

"You okay El?" he asked me

"All the stares, I don't like it." I responded, keeping my eyes pasted to the floor as we walked. I noticed that Zeke had positioned himself protectively on the other side of me.

"We're here." Troy whispered to me. I nodded and looked up to see Sharpay pointing to the spot next to her. I nodded and sat down, while Troy sat on my other side. I looked in front of me at my lunch bag, my appetite had suddenly disappeared as the cafeteria was still dead quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Troy looked at me and frowned. Looking around he yelled in a loud, clear voice, "Mind your own business." Everyone stared wide-eyed for about 30 seconds before resuming their lunches. I released a long breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Thank you." I quietly said.

"Relax baby girl." Troy pulled me onto his lap, "They're just not used to this. I don't date. Ever. And now here you are, out of nowhere, you fit in with our group so perfectly, I'm head over heels in love with you. It's hard. And I know it's not their relationship, but they wish they could be apart of it, as obnoxious as it sounds." Troy whispered into my hair. His breath tickled and caused me to shiver in delight.

He laughed lightly and I looked at him and smiled. "I understand, it's just that no relationship at Episcopal had this kind of effect on the entire student body. Ever." I mimicked Troy, causing him to laugh even more so. This made me smile one of my first real smiles since this morning.

After lunch the whole gang headed off for gym class, which, incidentally, was with Jack. "This should be interesting." The whole school had been filled with gossip because the Wildcats, as my friends and I are called, had been out of school so much because of me; everyone wanted to know what had been going on and why I suddenly appeared in their lives. Specifically, in Troy's life.

The girls and I went to the locker room to change. As we were changing I kept up a steady conversation with Pay as I listened to the conversations around me, "She's a whore." One girl said

"I heard it's an arranged relationship. That they have to get married right after they graduate. That's why they're 'dating'." Another spoke up. I frowned, that was a little extreme.

"I heard that one of the guys bought her for Troy for an early Christmas present."

"You mean she's a whore?" A brunette asked incredulously. I laughed lightly at that.

Sharpay frowned, "What's so funny Boo?"

"Are you listening? Apparently one of the guys bought me as an early Christmas present for Troy." I whispered with a snicker

"Oh so you're a hooker?" Pay laughed. I simply nodded, trying to control my laughter

"What's so funny Brie?" Kelsi asked with a frown.

"I'm a…never mind I'll tell you ladies later, when the guys are around to hear it too."

"Troy might punch someone, so be careful honey. You know how protective he is of you." Shar shook her head.

I shrugged, "It goes both ways." I smiled thinking of the blue-eyed boy.

Walking out into the gym we found the guys waiting for us, "Took you long enough." Chad pouted like a four-year-old.

"Get over it." Martha, Kelsi, Shar, Taylor, and I chorused. We looked at each other, rolled our eyes, and laughed. The guys' faces were priceless. Jack walked in and blew his whistle to officially start class. We all turned to face him.

"Okay, let's call roll." He said, looking down at his clipboard he began shouting out names and listening for 'here' to be answered back. Finally he got through everyone. "Okay we're onto our basketball unit. Let's pair up and start with passing drills." As soon as he blew his whistle again girls swarmed Troy. I watched as all my friends paired off and I just watched him for a minute. It was really funny how helpless he was. I could tell Jack was just as amused by his face, he shook his head.

Just when I was going to intervene and save Troy's butt I felt four taps on my shoulders and back. Turning around there were four guys holding basketballs. All looked overly confident. I smirked, "No." I said shaking my head and walking over to Troy and the girls. "Sorry girls, he's taken." I said in a surprisingly confident voice.

"Who says he'd want you?" A blonde girl looked at me with venom in her eyes.

"I do." Troy stepped out of the mass and slipped a protective arm around my tiny waist. I smirked at the girl's face and walked off with Troy. I looked over at Jack and saw him wink at me. This was quite the soap opera in my opinion.

We did passing drills for half the class and then did a small game. Troy and Chad were captains and they picked their teams. Jack thought it would be funny to see who would come out on top if they were separated.

By the end of the game Jack laughed and said. "Chad, looks like you've been replaced by Gabs here. She's just as good as you." Chad frowned and looked at me, even after the intense game I wasn't too out of breath.

I shook my head, "No thanks coach, I'd rather watch the guys than play myself. Besides that was just luck, Chad here must be having an off day, he's way better than me."

"I don't have off days Hot Stuff." Chad playfully glared at me.

"Oh, then I must be better than you after all, good going Chad, you just made yourself look like an idiot." I smirked at his mouth gaping open, he looked like a fish, "And you did it without my help."

The whole class laughed, "Fashion tip Chad." Sharpay said with a devious smile, "Mouth looks better closed."

He snapped his mouth shut and looked down at the floor. Before anyone could respond the gym doors burst open. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer…

Short I know, but at least it's an update…Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	23. Chapter 17: Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is dedicated to I-Fizz and all my dedicated readers who have been so patient with me! I love you all!!

Chapter 17: Surprise!

A scream erupted from my mouth as I went flying over to the two people that had just walked into the gym with joined hands. "Stephen! Christiney Beanie!" I yelled excitedly.

"Brie!" Christine yelled just as excitedly. We began jumping in circles throwing questions back and forth.

"How are you?" "What have you been up to?" "I've missed you?" "How is everyone?" "How is life?" "I can't believe you're here?" "Oh my God!!"

Soon Stephen came over too, "Like OMG how like are you like?" he asked mocking us.

We both turned and faced him with frowns, "Jerk!" we chorused, hitting him on the arms together.

"Oww." He complained. "Girls are violent."

"How do you date this?" I asked Christine in mock seriousness.

Shaking her head she sighed, "I have no idea." She muttered. "He's just lucky that I'll put up with him." I laughed as Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Girls are mean too." He whined

"Wouldn't that fit well under the violent category?" I asked with a smirk

"Smart ass." He muttered.

"High maintenance." I muttered back.

"I've missed you Brie Brie." He laughed hugging me. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Okay, everyone go get dressed the show's over." Coach Bolton blew his whistle, hustling everyone out of the gym with the exception of the Wildcats, Christine, and Stephen.

"Come on Boo." Sharpay said, "Let's go get changed out of the sweaty clothes and take these guys out on the town, show em what Albuquerque is all about." Sharpay giggled.

"Okay, we'll be back, actually, Stephen you can go with the guys, and Beanie, you can come with us." I said, linking arms with Christine and leading the girls off, leaving the guys slightly speechless after an intense game of basketball and the surprise visit of my two best friends from Jacksonville.

We walked into the locker room laughing, "So when did you two start dating?" I asked with arched brows.

"Who said we were?" She asked cautiously.

"You've already told me you are…remember?" I asked tapping her head, her memory was awful.

"Oh yeah, wait!" her hands flew to her hips. "How the hell did you know?" she asked incredulously.

"I know everything." I winked at the girls who laughed behind their hands. Changing quickly we all got ready to head out. "Still haven't figured it out yet?" I asked Christine as we met the guys outside the locker rooms.

She shook her head as she and Stephen intertwined their hands. The girls all laughed, "What's going on?" Troy asked me, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Christine's trying to figure out how I knew she and Stephen were dating." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, how did you know?" Stephen asked confused.

"Can I just tell them already?" Taylor asked, mock exasperation in her tone. I nodded my head, "You two walked into the gym holding hands." She motioned to their now intertwined fingers as they blushed, clearly embarrassed.

"So slow." I muttered under my breath, but Troy definitely heard as he laughed and drew me closer so he could kiss my hair. I sighed contentedly as we made our way to our cars to head home, thank the lord the guys didn't have practice today.

Once we were all at the house (Troy and Gabi's), we sat in a circle on the back porch, snacking on chips, fruit, and soda that us girls had put on trays and brought out. "So what are we going to do this fine Friday night?" Christine asked as took a sip of her Coke.

"I dunno…" I answered, leaning into Troy. "What are our options?" I asked.

"Let's have a movie night tonight." Kelsi suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Ohh and tomorrow we can go shopping and then spend the day at Lava Springs." Sharpay began clapping her hands excitedly.

"I'm in." Taylor piped up, "Manicures and Pedicures sound really nice right now."

"Oh and facials." Martha put in.

"Of course!" I laughed as the guys rolled their eyes.

"What's Lava Springs?" Stephen asked with a slight face, causing Chad to laugh and choke on his chips.

Taylor smacked his back while Ryan answered, "It's our family's country club and resort."

"Our…" Christine waited for clarification.

"Oh, Ryan and I are twins." Sharpay spoke up matter-of-factly.

"Right." Stephen rubbed Christine's arms when he saw her shiver.

"So movies." I said, "Which ones."

"Saw!!" Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Troy yelled in unison.

"Um NO!!" Shar, Tay, Kelsi, Martha and I yelled back.

"Why not?" Chad whined

"Cause we watched it last time, and we had to protect you from the movie." Taylor groaned at the memory.

The rest of us stifled laughs as Chad glared at his girlfriend and consented, "Fine but please limit the chick flicks."

"Okay, how about Vantage Point?" I suggested.

"Oh, and Indiana Jones…" Christine looked at me

"And the Last Crusade!" We yelled together before erupting in fits of laughter.

"Oh and Sex and the City." Sharpay squealed, this was answered by 'no's from everyone, including the girls. "Fine." She muttered.

"How about P.S. I Love You." Kelsi smiled.

"Yea!" all the girls cried.

"Then it's settled, we can figure it out from there." I stood up and held my hands out for Troy who pulled himself up. Everyone followed as we cleaned up and went to get the movies.

Piling all the pillows and blankets into the movie room, we settled down with our new set of snacks for movie time….

Sorry it was so short, but I'm just getting back into it, it took me a while to remember what I wanted to do next. Anyways, now that I'm remembering I promise to update it as soon as I get a whole chapter in my head, maybe one with a little drama. Ideas are always welcome! Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	24. Chapter 18: Oh Shit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 18: Oh Shit

Nobody's POV

Jack and Lucille Bolton walked into the house after a late night of poker at the Danforth's along with the rest of the parents to find the group sprawled out on the living room floor. Blankets and pillows were scattered all around, along with snacks and sodas. Shaking their heads with a smile, they headed upstairs to go to bed, choosing to deal with the mess the following day.

Around 6 the next morning a ray of sunlight from the unclosed curtains hit Gabi's face. Letting out small moan, Gabi turned back over. Snuggling her face into Troy's chest, she attempted to go back to sleep. Just as she was drifting back off, an arm whacked the small of her back hard. Groaning again, she pushed herself up, only to find Chad's arm lying next to her. "Bastard." She muttered, knowing that all further attempts at sleep were futile.

Pulling herself up using the sofa as leverage. She shook off the sleep and began to trek upstairs to brush her teeth. Pulling on a fresh pair of black Juicy sweats that Lucille had purchased for her and a white wife beater, she went back downstairs and surveyed the room ruefully. It was a mess. Shaking her head she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag. She started by dumping the few now stale chips out of their bowls and into the bag. She then began picking up soda cans, chip bags, cracker boxes, pizza boxes; a few spare wings, everything. Basically filling up the bag, she walked outside to the trashcans and dumped the bag there. Coming back into the warm house, she began collecting the cups and bowls. Taking them into the kitchen, she unloaded the dishwasher and placed the new dirty dishes in it.

Walking back into the room, she continued tidying up around the sleeping forms of her friends. Once that was done, she made her way back to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. About 15 minutes and 50 pancakes into her venture, the kitchen door opened. "What are you doing up at 7:15?"

Gabi looked up to find Jack Bolton standing in the doorway. "Chad's arm hit me and woke me up." Gabi rolled her eyes as Jack chuckled, that sounded a lot like something that Chad would cause, even if it was in his sleep. "Hungry?" Gabi asked. Jack nodded and she piled some pancakes, eggs, and bacon on a plate. Placing it in front of him at the kitchen table, she returned with the syrup, butter, silver ware and some orange juice. "Enjoy!" She smiled as she walked over to resume her cooking, knowing that these boys could eat an entire grocery store and still be hungry for desert.

Silence filled the room for about five minutes until Lucille walked in, "Who cleaned the living room, well besides the sleeping seniors?"

"Me." Lucille turned around and saw Gabi, still cooking mounds of pancakes.

"Really Gabi, I'm sure Chad made most of the mess, he could've cleaned it up." She smiled at the girl.

"Oh it was no problem, it's Chad's fault that I'm up anyways." Gabi shook her head as she handed Lucille a plate of food. Nodding her thanks, Lucille went to sit next to her husband.

"So what are you all up to today?" She asked.

"Shopping and Lava Springs. We're going to take Christine and Stephen." Gabi answered with a smile. She had just flipped another pancake when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning sunshine." Gabi turned around in his arms. Pecking his lips lightly she smiled, "Good morning handsome." Pulling out another skillet, Troy began putting batter in his own and starting to help her make the pancakes. Jack and Lucille watched as they quietly talked while cooking.

"You started without me?" Gabi and Troy turned around to find Zeke pouting in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest.

"You were sleeping…" Gabi gave him her smile that made him shake his head.

"Whatever Brie." Grabbing a few more eggs, he shoved Troy out of the way and began scrambling them. Gabi rolled her eyes at his childish attitude. A few minutes later, Gabi had Troy cleaning his parents plates off and pulling more dishes out for the rest of the gang.

About 10 minutes later, everyone began filing in, ready for breakfast. As they sat in the kitchen the only thing that could be heard was the quiet chewing and the clanking of silverware. When they were done Taylor roped Chad into helping her with the dishes, with the excuse that Gabi had cleaned up his mess in the living room, Troy, Zeke, and Gabi had cooked, and it was their turn to help.

Grumbling all the way, Chad began to collect he dishes and clean them off. Gabi grinned as she sat in a chair in the kitchen watching, "You know Tay? I think that Jason, Ryan, and Stephen should help Chad while you Shar, Kes, Martha, Christine, Zeke, and Troy go get ready."

"That is a brilliant idea!" Taylor squealed, "What do you girls think?" Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Christine agreed full heartedly and with mischievous smirks they climbed the stairs to get dressed, Gabi took a seat at the kitchen table to supervise.

10 minutes into the cleaning process, Chad began whining more than ever. "Gabiiiiiiiiiii" dragged her name out in excruciating pain. "I don't wanna…."

"Chad stop whining or I'll go get Taylor."

"But Briella…………." Jason joined his cause.

"Yeah Gem…" Ryan piped up, "This isn't fair, we're just boys…"

"Save your acting skills for the Spring Musical and Darbus." Gabi advised with a shake of her head.

"But Brie-Brie you know this isn't fair." Stephen declared, deftly setting the plate he was cleaning in the sink, causing suds to fly everywhere.

Shaking her head violently from one side to the other, Gabi realized at the rate they were going she would never get her facial. Standing up she began rinsing the plates off and putting them in the dishwasher, "This machine does the work for you idiots." She muttered.

A few minutes later, with four much happier boys, the dishwasher was loaded and the kitchen was good enough for Gabi's high standards. Zeke and Troy had been watching the show from the doorway and were trying to stifle their laughs and Gabi ordered Ryan, Jason, Chad, and Stephen around like soldiers. "Now go get ready." She told them. Nodding they basically began marching up the steps to the rooms that they guys claimed the night before.

Soon they were all piled in cars and heading out to the mall. Grabbing Gabi's hand, Sharpay led the way into the huge Albuquerque mall. "Shopping spree!" She squealed as she went flying full speed ahead into the first store that she liked. Giggling, Martha, Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi, and Christine gladly followed the overly excited blonde, while Ryan, Zeke, Troy, Jason, and Stephen grudgingly followed their girlfriends inside.

For the next hour they group of 10 friends went in and out of stores continuously. The girls decided that it was now time to go bathing suit shopping since they decided against bringing suits, but instead buying new ones.

As they walked into a little shop that carried only bathing suits, cover-ups, and other beach and pool items, and was native to Albuquerque, they began moving through the aisles and pulling suit after suit out. The guys watched helplessly as they were led back to the dressing rooms and pushed down onto the sofas set aside for "viewing purposes" as Sharpay said.

One-by-one the girls began modeling their suits for the guys, trying to figure out which one to purchase. After 30 minutes of hell, according to Chad and Stephen, who were getting along way too well, the girls trotted out of the stores with the guys carrying their bags.

"So do you girls want to head to Lava Springs and have lunch by the pool?" Sharpay asked, as she linked arms with Gabi. She looked over at Taylor and Christine who were walking linked together to her right, and Kelsi and Martha behind her.

"That sounds good to me!" Taylor smiled at them. "What do you boys say? Ready to get out of the mall." The girls doubled over laughing as the guys' excitement at the thought of getting out of the mall and the end of their shopping excursion.

Giggling, Gabi walked over and relieved Troy of a few of her packages, much to his dismay. "Shut it Bolton, I'm going to help you because I'm a nice girlfriend."

"No you're a stubborn girlfriend, that's what you are." Troy glared down at her.

"You know you love me…." Gabi gave him a cheeky grin.

"That I do." Troy leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her head.

The guys carelessly tossed the girls' packages into the back of the limo that they were taking to "show Christine and Stephen a real good time" according to Ryan. "Be careful with that Zeke Christopher Baylor, it's fragile."

"Sharpay it's clothes." Zeke sighed at his dramatic girlfriend.

"Fine, Zeke please be careful for me." Sharpay gave him a small kiss on the cheek as she skipped over to the girls before leading them into the limo. An hour later they pulled into the parking lot. Getting out, the girls fished through the millions of bags in the limos. Finding their swimsuits and a change of clothes, the group headed to the changing rooms and donned their swimsuits. Heading out to the pool, Sharpay instructed Ryan to go find a 'waiter' to bring them menus.

30 minutes later, the Wildcats were sitting around the pool eating their food. About 45 minutes later the guys were splashing around in the pool as the girls got tans before they headed inside to change to get pampered for the day. Getting manicures and pedicures, facials, and massages. When they were all done, they walked out to the basketball court and sat on the grass. A few minutes later Sharpay decided it was time to end this little game.

"Okay, you boys are taking us to dinner." Sharpay informed them, "You all need to go and shower and change." Groaning together, the five boys headed off to the changing room.

The girls went to change into dressier clothes after handing the guys the bags of the nicer clothes that they had picked out for them. The guys went and got the table and had to wait for the girls to come out and join them.

The doors to the dining room opened and the guys turned around, expecting it to be their girlfriends. Instead it was Meredith Mahoney and her entourage. The guys looked away, hoping to go unnoticed, but it was to no avail, the group was making their way over to the table.

"Hey baby." Meredith smiled a sultry smile down at Troy, before taking what was supposed to be Gabi's seat next to him.

"Oh shit." Chad muttered.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	25. Chapter 19: That Was Weird

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 19: That Was Weird

Gabi walked in the dining room, her arm looped through Sharpay's. She stopped. Groaning she rolled her eyes and pointed straight ahead of her. All the girls gathered around and followed her finger. They all groaned with the exception of Christine who didn't understand why a sluty looking blonde was flirting with Stephen who, comically, looked horrified.

"What's going on and who the hell are they?" Christine asked.

"Meredith." Gabi hissed. Tossing her hair back she took a deep breath. "Let's do this." Sharpay immediately understood her actions. Re-linking her arm through her best friend's, she nodded that she was ready.

The two strutted up to the table as if they owned the world. They stopped short, both tapping their heels impatiently. The other girls followed suit slowly. Meredith looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I think I should be asking you that same thing?" Gabi's smile was icy sweet. "Move." She directed.

"No." Meredith told her.

Gabi nodded and turned around, a minute later she returned with the general manager Mr. Fulton and a security guard, Roger. She smiled, "This is Mr. Fulton, the general manager, and the security guard Roger. Gentlemen this is Meredith." Gabi politely introduced the three.

"Miss Evans." Both Mr. Fulton and Roger acknowledged Sharpay, "Mr. Evans." They nodded to Ryan.

"Oh did we mention that our parents own this club?" Sharpay asked the Barbies sitting at the table. Meredith's eyes had fire in them.

"You can't make us move." She fought

"Actually we can, cause this is our table and these are our seats." Sharpay cocked her head to the side.

"And if we want you gone," Ryan rose, "it can happen." By now the entire dining hall was watching.

"What we want," Kelsi stepped forward bravely, "is for you all to stop trying to get OUR boyfriends in bed with you. They clearly have no interest in ANY of you. So you will back off right this instant."

"Or what?" Kelly asked, getting in her face.

"Wanna try me when I'm pissed?" Kelsi asked.

"Fuck yeah."

Kelsi nodded, giving her a sickly sweet smile she stomped on her foot with her heel, Kelly yelped in pain. The Wildcats held in snickers.

"Now why don't you exit from the way you came?" Taylor suggested, looking with disgust at Margaret. Margaret huffed and stood up.

"Just for the record, Chad is mine." She informed Taylor.

"Really?" Chad looked over, "Then why am I dating Taylor?" When Margaret didn't respond he continued, "And why do I love her?" The gang fell silent.

Taylor looked at Chad in the eye, "Love? You love me?" Chad nodded, "You actually love ME?" Chad nodded. Flying over to him, Taylor threw her arms around his neck, "I love you too Chad." Leaning up she connected their lips. When they pulled back, ever so slightly breathless, the room applauded.

"Yay for Chaylor!" Sharpay squealed.

"Chaylor?" Taylor turned around to look at the blonde.

Sharpay rolled her brown eyes, "Chaylor," she pointed to Chad and Taylor, "Troyella," she pointed to Gabi and Troy, "Zekepay," she pointed to herself and Zeke, "Jelsi," she pointed to Jason and Kelsi, "and Ryartha." She pointed to Ryan and Martha. "It's easier than saying two names." Everyone rolled their eyes and tried not to laugh since she was apparently proud of herself.

Meredith rolled her eyes at Sharpay's stupidity and let out a huff. When Troy gave her an eye roll she let out an aggravated scream before stomping out of the dining room in a child-like fit.

"We will make sure she causes no more scenes Mr. and Miss. Evans." Mr. Fulton assured us.

"Thank you Fulton!" The group chorused as he and Roger left the dining room. The room stared at the group for a few more seconds before everyone returned to their own dinners.

"Is everything you guys do this eventful?" Stephen asked.

Gabi giggled, "You just get used to it. It's their fault." She jabbed a thumb at the guys who rolled their eyes and held their hands in defense.

"Is it our fault that we're so damn adorable?" Chad asked.

Taylor hit him, "Yeah it is." She responded. The group laughed again, trying to quiet down as the waiter came over to take their orders.

The next day the boys were playing basketball at a park down the street from Troy's house when an unwanted group of teens came up. "Bolton." Troy spun around and found himself face-to-face with Alex Hamilton, the captain of the West High Knights.

"Hamilton." Troy stood his ground, the guys flanking him as they prepared for a face off with West High.

Gabi frowned, "Shar what's going on?"

Sharpay looked at her, "Those are West High's primo guys."

Gabi looked at her, "Is that bad?"

Taylor nodded, "We better stop this before it gets there." Just as they stood up to go over Alex took a swing at Troy. Troy stepped back and the punch just missed his nose. Not used to competition this intense, Stephen stepped forward.

"Dude that's not necessary." Stephen stepped in between Troy and Alex.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" Alex challenged him.

"Okay let's all just take a deep breath." Gabi stood between Alex and Stephen.

"Ella step back." Troy instructed her.

"Look I did not come to the park with you all to see you kill each other. End of discussion." She stood her ground, the rest of the girls cowering slightly behind her, "This is not necessary."

"Look here sweetie," Alex started.

"Don't call me sweetie." Gabi held a finger up to his face. Troy pushed past Stephen and pulled Gabi out of the way.

"El you have no idea what's going on here, so you need to back off." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh you've got to fucking be kidding me. Don't tell that I'm finally seeing the East High West High rivalry I've heard so much about?" When Kelsi meekly nodded she scoffed, "This is stupid. Boys are stupid. This is absolutely ridiculous. I'm going home Troy, but if you come home bloody I'm not cleaning up the mess." She looked at all the guys, "For any of you."

"I'll second that." Everyone turned to see a red-head with lots of ringlets and a group of four girls standing behind her.

"Babe we'll kick their asses so you won't have to." Alex replied with a smile.

"Well if you don't I'm not dealing with this anymore." She smiled and walked up to Gabi, "So Bolton got himself a girl. It's about time, I was wondering what you looked like. You're a legend even at West. I'm Amy Sandberg, this idiot's girlfriend."

Gabi nodded, "The Queen of West High."

"And you're the Queen of East High." They shook hands. "We should get lunch and go shopping sometime. My parents are members at Lava Springs, we could go there. I'm sure you all frequent there what Sharpay being your best friend and all." She waved to the blonde who politely waved back.

"That sounds nice. I'm going home. I'll see you later Troy." Gabi turned.

"Mind if we walk with you?" Amy asked, "This is Tara," she pointed to a blonde, "Emily," a brunette, "Leslie," another brunette, "and Julie." Another blonde. The girls introduced themselves and began to walk away.

The 11 boys left stared blankly at each other. "That was weird." Jason cocked his head to the side.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	26. Chapter 20: They're Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 20: They're Back

If anyone reads an authors note this is the one. All my readers owe this chapter and the coming ones to I-fizz. She gave me a bunch of ideas and I sort of mixed a couple of them together and now ta-da! You have an update that's actually decent (unlike the last one)! So enjoy! And thanks again to I-fizz.

* * *

He was chasing her. She ran as fast as she could, but it didn't seem to be fast enough It didn't matter if her legs took her miles away, he was always right behind her. Her heart was racing as his breath hit the back of her neck. His arm jutted out, he'd caught her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out with the exception of a whimper. A little pitiful sound as she was forcefully turned around to face the monster. Her eyes growing wide at the maniacal look in his brown orbs. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, mingling with her own.

"Hey Princess." A fist connected with her stomach, forcing her to double over in pain. She gasped for air as a foot landed in her stomach. Over and over again. The actions never seeming to cease. Her breathing became shorter until it was almost non-existent. Blackness clouded her vision as a hand wrapped around her hair, picking her up and dangling her in the air.

"Miss me?" The voice was insane, just as the look in his eyes. She began to slip out of consciousness as her breathing became even sparser.

Gabriella shot up in bed, her hand over her heart, as she willed it to calm down. It wasn't listening. Her breathing was ragged. She closed her eyes for a split second, but the nightmare seemed to come back to life. Her eyes flew open as she looked at the clock. 1:30 am. That was the fourth night in the row.

Realizing that sleep in her own bed was futile, she pushed the covers back and swung her legs over. Walking into the adjacent bathroom she turned the lights on, looking at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes had deep bags from lack of sleep. Sighing she washed her face and brushed her teeth, busing herself in hopes of the distant memory disappearing for a moment.

Five minutes later she was sitting in her bed again. The darkness creeping around her. She let out a small whimper as his face flew back into her mind's eye. Groaning as her eyes shot open yet again she decided that leaving the room was the only option.

Quietly opening the door, she crept down the hall to Troy's bedroom. Opening the door, she could just make out his sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful. Sighing contentedly at the sight, she made her way over to his bed. Lightly pulling the covers back, she slid into bed with him.

Troy immediately adjusted his position to accompany her added weight to the bed. She snuggled deep into his chest as his arm slung lazily over her torso, bringing her closer to him. He placed a lingering kiss to her bare shoulder. Gabriella let out another small sigh as she shoved her head into his chest. Breathing in his delicious scent, she hoped to block out the now distant memories of the nightmare, ready for a decent night's sleep.

Jack woke up to the sound of water running. He looked over at his wife. She was peacefully sleeping, her arm over his stomach. He smiled as he gently rolled her over to "her side" of the bed. Getting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see what was going on. He opened the door just in time to see Gabriella opening her room door.

He was going to make his presence known when he saw the terrified and determined look in her mocha eyes. He watched as she quietly opened the door to Troy's room, stopping to stare into the room for a minute. As she entered the room, Jack made his way slowly down the long hallway and watched from the opened door as Gabriella slid gently into the bed. He smiled as Troy shifted to allow her to bury herself deep into his toned chest. Nodding his head, Jack quietly closed the door to Troy's room and made his way back to his own room.

Sliding back into bed he chuckled silently as Lucille immediately shifted back over to him, digging her petite body into his side. Yes, boundaries and his and hers sides in a bed never did exist.

Troy woke the next morning to a gentle even breathing on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Gabriella's sleeping figure. He vaguely remembered her joining her in his bed the previous night, but couldn't remember when it happened. It had to be around 1 or 2 though.

Troy shifted slightly, preparing to wake her. She snuggled deeper into his chest. Her face screwed up slightly as she felt him shift more. Chuckling, Troy leaned down, "Baby, we've got to get up." She groaned "Time for school…"

She shook her head, "No, bed, all day, bed and sleep."

Troy laughed, "You get to see Shar?" It was more of a question. She sighed and rolled over. Sitting up she lightly rubbed her eyes.

"Fine only for you and Pay though."

"I'll be sure to tell Chad you feel that way." Troy leaned over and kissed her nose. She giggled a little and yawned. Stretching, she got up and made her way out of bed and to her own room.

Jack and Lucille were sitting downstairs waiting on Troy and Gabriella to come down for breakfast, "I felt you get up last night." Lucille commented, breaking the silence.

"I heard water running." Jack looked up, "It was Gabi, she went down to Troy's room last night."

"Who went to Troy's room last night?" Troy asked, coming to sit next to him mom.

"Gabi." Jack and Lucille responded together.

Troy nodded, "Yeah I have no idea what time, but she was there when I woke up."

Jack chuckled, "Around 1:30." Troy and Lucille nodded, the discussion ending as Gabi came into the room. A few minutes later the teens were out the door to go to school.

The girls and Ryan quietly watched as the boys held their morning practice. Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Ryan were quietly talking as Gabi stared out and into space. Sharpay pretended to be interested in what her friends were saying, but she was really watching Gabi intently.

The boys all cleared out to go shower and change, but Gabi didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about the now reoccurring nightmares about her father and the abuse she was dealing with. When had he become such a monster? Why did he drive her away from her home and out here to Albuquerque? She loved it out here, but still, why did he have to change? She wasn't going to lie, she desperately missed her dad, not the man he had become, but the man he was. She had been a daddy's girl, worshipping the ground he walked on. Now she had nothing. Well that wasn't entirely true, she had her friends, Pay, Troy, the Bolton's, she had so much to be grateful for. But she wanted her dad and her mom back. She sighed, coming out of her thoughts. The boys were re-entering the gym. Standing up she walked down the bleachers and laced her fingers with Troy's.

Leaning into him, she allowed him to silently guide her out of the gym and towards homeroom with Darbus. Gabi was quiet during all of her morning lessons, ready for free period to come. She knew she needed to talk to someone, and that someone was Sharpay. Troy would be way too concerned and he'd lose his focus. He needed to prepare for the game against West. According to Amy, who was now one of her good friends, Alex and the rest of the Knights were logging the man hours to try and beat East High.

Everyone was standing around her locker when she and Troy arrived right before the bell for free period rang, "Hoops?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded, "Definitely we've got to kick it up a notch." Troy commented, scratching the back of his neck.

Taylor rolled her eyes slightly, "Well I've got to study so I'm hitting the library."

"I'll come with. Big history test." Martha commented dryly.

"Well I need to go over this new song, Ryan? Sharpay? Anyone? Please sing for me?" Kelsi looked at all her friends hoping for a positive response.

Sharpay would've usually jumped at the chance to preview a song this early, but instead was carefully watching Gabi's nervous and quiet movements. "Nah, I'm gonna watch the boys today." She casually responded.

"Ryan…" Kelsi drug his named out, "Pretty please with a billion cherries on top?" She pouted a little, the gang laughed lightly.

"Sure Kels. Let's go." Ryan agreed. Everyone nodded and began heading off in their respective directions.

Sharpay and Gabriella were quietly sitting on the bleachers, watching as the guys practiced intensely. "Pay can we talk?" Gabi asked, turning towards her best friend.

Sharpay nodded and stood, holding her hand out, Gabi gladly took it and linked arms with her, the two girls walked out of the gym, trying to go unnoticed by the guys.

"Captain?" Zeke caught Troy's attention. "What's going on with Brie?" He jogged over to him to whisper the question.

Troy frowned slightly, "I have no idea, I'll tell you what I do know later." Zeke nodded and Troy motioned for the game to continue.

"What's up Boo?" Sharpay asked, sitting down on the ground next to their lockers.

Gabi slid down the wall, brushing a stray tear off of her cheek. "They're back." She whispered.

"Who?" Sharpay asked, gently rubbing her arm.

"The nightmares." Gabi whispered again.

"About your dad?"

"Yeah, he keeps chasing me and every time, no matter how fast I run, he catches me and beats me. Just like he used to do before he went to prison." Gabi put her head in her hands, trying to shake the feeling. "I miss him. The man he used to be before he became this monster. I miss being a daddy's girl. I miss my momma. I just miss it all." She whispered, leaning her head on Sharpay's shoulder. "What did I do to make him change so much?"

"Boo, you didn't do anything." Sharpay consoled her best friend, "Don't ever think it was your fault." Sharpay smiled a little, "Just think about all the good things you've got now though."

Gabi smiled as she thought of Troy, "I guess you're right, just please don't tell Troy." Sharpay frowned, "I'll tell him after we kick West High's ass, I just don't want him to lose focus. Then we'll lose and things will go topsy turvey here." Sharpay laughed at Gabi's baby voice.

"I promise Boo." The girls giggled. The bell rang and they groaned, "Fuck science." Sharpay moaned.

"Fuck school." Gabi corrected her. Laughing they stood up just as the rest of the group headed over to them.

As they walked off, Meredith came from around the corner with her "friends". "Perfect." She mumbled.

Review!

Credit goes to I-fizz for ideas!!

Mollie XOXO


	27. Chapter 21: A Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 21: A Friend

Gabriella was standing at her locker. She was putting books away. The lunch period had begun about 10 minutes before and the girls were already in the cafeteria. The guys had a team meeting and was meeting them. Gabi was alone for the moment. "Montez." An obnoxious voice brought her out of her thoughts. Turning around she was face-to-face with Meredith.

"What?" Her voice was tired, as was her body.

"So…" Meredith paced around her, "abuse eh?" Gabi stopped what she was doing for a split second, before returning as if nothing was wrong.

"What'd you say, I tend to drone out noises that are a certain frequency." Gabi explained, referring to Meredith's too high pitched voice.

Meredith scoffed, "If only Troy knew about you past."

Gabriella stilled, "He does know. He saved me from it." Meredith's face fell.

"Even so, it's too bad you're his charity case. He's simply not worthy of a girl who turns her father into a monster and then makes herself look like the victim." She sighed, "I must be off, toodles." And with that she was off.

* * *

Gabriella stood in the hallway, relishing in the silence. Suddenly feeling the need to be anywhere but there, she closed her locker and began wondering around the school. Somehow she ended up in the theater. She looked around. The big room appeared empty. Walking up to the stage, she sat down at the piano. Her mother had taught her to play all those years ago. Her fingers slid over the keys.

Resting on Middle C, she began playing a tune she had come up with during her lower times.

_**I am moving through the crowd**_

_**Trying to find myself**_

_**Feel like a guitar that's never played**_

_**Will someone strum away?**_

_**And I ask myself**_

_**Who do I wanna be?**_

_**Do I wanna throw away the key**_

_**And invent a whole new me**_

_**And I tell myself**_

_**No one, no one**_

_**Don't wanna be **_

_**No one**_

_**But me**_

_**You are moving through the crowd**_

_**Trying to find yourself**_

_**Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf**_

_**Will someone take you down**_

_**And you ask yourself**_

_**Who do I wanna be**_

_**Do I wanna throw away the key**_

_**And invent a whole new me**_

_**Gotta tell yourself **_

_**No one, no one**_

_**Don't wanna be **_

_**No one**_

_**But me**_

_**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall**_

_**You turn the light on to erase it all**_

_**You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless**_

_**So open all the blinds and all the curtains**_

_**No one, no one**_

_**Don't wanna be **_

_**No one**_

_**But me**_

We are moving through the crowd…

She sighed. Unaware of the brown eyes on her. "That was beautiful Ms. Montez."

Gabriella spun around, almost falling off the piano bench, "Ms. Darbus." She choked out.

"Yes, why didn't I know you were so talented?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess I didn't know I was talented."

Ms. Darbus made her way up to the stage, "Well my dear, you are. But what brought you here? I've never seen you in the theater before."

Gabi shrugged, "I needed to think and I just ended up here." She looked up at Ms. Darbus, the crazy old bat of a homeroom teacher.

"Well, this is a good place to think." She motioned around, "It's serene."

Gabi looked around at all the empty seats, the half-way constructed set and realized how right she was, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"If there's anything you want to talk about darling," Gabi glanced up at the woman, whose tone had gone from superior to motherly in a split second, "I am always here."

Gabi smiled, "I might have to take you up on that." She looked around, "I just guess I'm sort of lost right now."

Ms. Darbus picked up a chair and set it next to the piano bench, "Lost?"

"Yeah, I mean I've been having." She closed her eyes, unable to finish the sentence, "I just can't believe I ended up here. This isn't how it's supposed to be." Tears were beginning to form, threatening to collapse over the threshold of Gabriella's eyes.

"Here in Albuquerque?" Ms. Darbus gently took her hand.

Gabi nodded, letting the tears fall and doing nothing to push them away, "I'm supposed to be in Jacksonville, with momma and daddy. Life is supposed to be perfect."

Cathleen Darbus pushed her glasses back up her nose, "Life hardly is." She smiled at the petite girl who seemed so lost, like a child, "You seem to have lots of people who care about you here though."

Gabi nodded, "They're the best. But for some reason, my past," She stopped again. The bell sounded. It was time to head to English, ironically with Ms. Darbus.

"Class can wait darling, you can't." Gabi looked at the older woman with wide eyes. A new-found love and respect shown through the young mocha eyes that held too much pain. "Tell me about your past darling."

Gabi smiled, "It was perfect. I was both a daddy and momma's girl. Then momma died. A boating accident. Then it all changed." She cringed. Feeling the weight of the punch as she clung onto her teacher's hand even more.

"What happened." The second bell rang. They were both late.

"Daddy started drinking. One thing led to another and he got abusive." A tear trickled down the side of her face. "I took it." Another tear, "And then I ran. To the Bolton's."

"Why here?" The question was simple.

"Momma and Lucille went to school together. They used to be best friends. One summer momma gave me their address. Telling me they would always be there for me." She smiled. "And they were." She laughed, "They fought my aunt and uncle for custody. Well my aunt really." Then she sighed "They're amazing and Troy is the best. He's like my rock."

Darbus nodded her old head, "Does he know all of this." Gabi nodded, "Why aren't you telling him how you feel?"

"The game. We need to win. I can't burden and distract him I've done all that before." Cathleen Darbus saw that there was more there. Something that Gabriella Montez was holding back. Something that she would get in time.

"Why don't we talk daily?" Gabi looked up at her, a small amount of fear in her eyes, "Not about this necessarily, you could play more songs. We could do monologues. Anything to maybe channel some of your distress out in a productive and not harmful manner."

Gabi seemed to consider this, "Okay. That sounds great. Thanks Ms. Darbus." The old lady smiled.

"We're late for class, let's go." She stood and gave Gabi a small hug. The two walked to class quietly, Ms. Darbus even waiting as Gabriella went to grab her books.

* * *

Troy sat fidgeting nervously. The gang looked at the clock. Then the door. Then each other. Then back at the clock. Gabriella had not been seen at lunch. Now she wasn't in class. No one put together that her and Darbus' absences could be connected. Until the door opened.

Gabriella held the door open as Ms. Darbus entered in all her whimsical glory. The noisy class fell silent. East High's queen was right behind her. Her books clutched protectively to her chest. The Wildcats simultaneously breathed out a sigh of relief.

Gabi took her seat. Ignoring the looks her friends were giving her. Troy tossed her a note.

_Where were you. I've been out of my mind with worry. _

_Wildcat_

Gabi looked at the note and responded

_With a friend_

_El_

She ignored the tapping on her back from Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay. Instead she focused all her energy on English and their crazy teacher who had a huge heart and was definitely going to help Gabi get through everything.

After class everyone filed out to go. The Wildcats watched curiously as Gabi stayed in her seat. She finally stood and approached Ms. Darbus. Darbus looked at them all and took her over to the corner.

"Do you have some time after school today?" Gabi averted her gaze, hating that she was already dependent upon the older woman.

"Of course my dear." Cathleen gave her grin that shocked everyone, including Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi.

"Thank you." Gabi nodded her head before walking over to Troy. Troy gave her a look that she ignored and led him out of the room.

* * *

After school the gang was once again gathered around Gabriella's locker. They all wanted to know what was going on with her. They all wanted to know why she and Darbus had been late and what she had spoken to the older woman about after class.

"You all going to watch us practice?" Zeke asked.

Everyone responded positively with the exception of Gabriella, "I actually have something to do." The gang gaped at her.

"Um, don't we do everything together?" Kelsi's voice was small.

Gabi glanced at her, "This is something I have to do alone." She ignored Troy's glare. His look was so questioning. His ocean blue orbs were clouded over to a storming gray that were burning into her soul. "No." she responded. Closing her locker, she walked away, leaving everyone stunned.

Meredith watched from a distance. A small break was already forming between the group. Soon enough, Gabriella was going to be gone.

* * *

The theater door opened with a creak. Gabi saw the figure of Cathleen Darbus lurking in the shadows. "Hey Ms. Darbus."

She walked up to the older woman. She smiled, "Gabi darling you may call me Cathleen here."

Gabi gave her a radiant smile, "Cathleen." The two sat down and silence overcame them.

"Nightmares." Cathleen looked over at her. "They've started coming back."

"Do you know what sparked them?" Her voice was calming.

"No. They just came. And he's chasing me and he always catches me. He, he…" She stopped. She just wasn't ready.

Cathleen nodded, "So how long have you written songs?"

Gabi smiled glad for the change in topic, "Um, my entire life."

"Would you play me something else?" Cathleen almost sounded like a school girl. Gabi giggled and nodded, walking up to the stage she sat down at the piano. Cathleen followed her up and sat in the chair that was still on the stage.

She thought for a minute. Her fingers rested lightly on the keys.

_**There's something about the way**_

_**The street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement**_

_**You walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I want to ask you to dance**_

_**Right there in the middle of the parking lot**_

_**We're driving down the road**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now**_

_**But you're just so cool**_

_**Run your hands through your hair**_

_**Absentmindedly makin' me want you **_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst **_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

_**So baby drive slow till we run out of road**_

_**In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here**_

_**In this passenger seat**_

_**You put your eyes on me**_

_**In this moment now**_

_**Capture it, remember it**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress **_

_**Fearless**_

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_

_**My hands shake, I'm not usually this way**_

_**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something**_

_**It's fearless**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But with you I'd dance **_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

_**Oh, oh**_

Cathleen clapped, "You have a beautiful voice Gabi. I'd love to have you sing in our talent show." At the look she received she tried again, "Just think about it."

Gabi nodded, "I will. I might just take you up on it." Glancing at her watch, she stood, "I have to go. Troy's practice is done and he's my ride home."

Cathleen gave her a hug, "I'm glad you're here with us in Albuquerque Gabi."

Gabi returned the hug, "Thank you Cathleen. I think I am too."

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	28. Chapter 22: Too Much

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 22: Too Much

The car ride home was silent. Troy was angrily thumping at the steer wheel as he chanced glances at Gabriella. Gabriella was staring intently out the car window. Arguing with her mind.

'_I should just tell him. He'd understand. Why did these nightmares come back? Maybe he could help me figure it out. No. No. No. He would lose his focus. Then we'd lose. Then the school would hate him. The school couldn't hate him. But they could hate me. Then he'd dump me. God, why is life so difficult.'_ A single tear streamed down the side of her face.

Troy looked over at her. She was battling inside her mind. She refused to let him in.

"What's going on?" His voice echoed through the silence.

She looked at him, her eyes mirroring fear. "What do you mean?" Was that her voice. That thin, nervous noise that seemed to fly from her mouth.

"What do you think Gabriella?" Her face fell, 'Gabriella', so simple, yet so meaningful. Her full name. Not 'El' or 'Babe'.

"Just leave it Troy." Her voice held an ominous warning.

He pulled into the driveway and parked. Slamming his hand violently on the steering wheel he turned towards her, "No. I won't leave it Gabriella." She shook her head and stepped out of the car, her bag forgotten.

Leaving his bags as well he followed her inside, "Just tell me what's going on." His voice was raising.

"No, damn it Troy." Tears streamed down her face, "You won't understand. No one understands. Just leave it." She turned to walk away, but her grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"Who were you with at lunch? Where did you go after school? Everyone is so worried. Sharpay, yeah remember her, your best friend?"

"Don't lecture me on friends Troy Alexander Bolton. You have no idea what's going on!" She shouted. By now Jack and Lucy were watching from the kitchen doorway.

"Then tell me. Is that so difficult? Is it so hard to understand?"

She shook her head violently, her hair flying every which way, getting tangled, much like her life right now, "No Troy! What don't you understand about 'no'. Is it the 'n' or the 'o'?" Sarcasm laced her angry and distressed voice.

"Don't give me that bullshit Gabriella! I want to know what's going on! Why the fuck won't you let me in?" He ran his hands through his golden brown hair, making it stand on ends, "You let me in when you don't know me. Without a single damn objection. Then you get to know me and you shut me down? What kind of crazy ass logic is that?"

"God! Troy just let it go! You don't get to know everything when you want to." Her voice rose to a high-pitched wail before she took a breath to compose herself, "Believe it or not, not everyone falls to their knees giving you everything you want. I am not at your beck and call. And I sure as hell don't answer to you! You are not a God Troy Bolton. You are a normal guy and I don't have to tell you everything. Especially when I'm not ready." She turned on her heel, this time he let her go. He heard a door slam. Her body slamming violently into. He turned towards the wall and took a breath.

"Don't." He warned his parents. They nodded. He walked back to his car and returned a few minutes later. He dropped her purse and backpack outside her room door before walking back into his own room, shutting it with and angry slam.

* * *

Gabriella sat with her back to her door. Violent sobs wracked through her frail body. It was too much. The nightmares. The running. The feeling that he was watching her. Never taking his eyes off his prize. And that prize? Her.

Another sob echoed through her room. She clutched her stomach, feeling the pain of each blow. As if he were really present. In her room in Albuquerque, standing over her with his foot poised for another blow to her stomach. She flinched. Pushing herself up she stumbled towards her bed. She continued sobbing until she was asleep.

Lucy announced dinner, letting it ring through the house. Jack came in from the study, taking his seat at the head of the table. Troy pulled himself out of his room. Reluctant to see Gabriella. That's what sucked. Living with her and having to see her when they were fighting. To him it sucked. As if fighting weren't crappy enough, they had to see each other. Because they lived together. But Gabriella's petite form did not find its way down to dinner that night.

The three looked at each other. Jack stood up, marching up the stairs her opened her bedroom door. Any anger that was coursing through his body for having to deal with the ups and downs of dating as a teenager stopped. Cold. Right in their tracks.

Her tiny form was huddled in a fetal position on her bed. Tears streaked her face, mascara and eyeliner staining her usually glowing and tan complexion. Even though her eyes were closed in sleep he could tell they were puffy due to all the sobbing she had done. He walked over to her bed and carefully sat down. He ran a hand through her hair. She stirred.

Gabriella woke up with a start. Her eyes flying open in fear. She clutched her stomach protectively. She looked at Jack without any hint of recognition and jumped back, falling off the other side of her bed and startling Gilligan.

"Gabi?" Jack's voice was slightly confused. And like a bolt of lightening she was out the door and down the stairs. In search of protection.

Troy was sitting at the dining room table when he heard the clatter of her heels. Sprinting, she came full force lunging into his lap. Sobbing hysterically. Shocked, Troy quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking figure. Trying to calm her down. Trying anything to make the shaking stop. And it did. As quickly as she had arrived, it stopped. She pulled back. She looked into Troy's confused and concerned blue eyes. They were a stormy gray. They looked like rain was going to fall any moment.

"El?"

She shook her head 'no' and simply buried her face into his chest. Trying to dig herself into a deep hole, away from reality. She murmured an apology to Jack. The room remained quiet. Her breathing evened out. She was asleep. Troy, Jack, and Lucy shared a concerned look. Heaving her into his arms, he carried her upstairs to her bedroom, placing her down, he pulled the covers back and tucked her in.

* * *

Gabriella woke up in her bed. Unaware of how she got there, but knowing that once again sleep was futile. She pulled the covers back. Walking into the bathroom she ruefully surveyed herself in the mirror. Her face stained with make-up, blotchy and red from too much crying. She shook her head, turning the water on to a scalding hot. She stripped. She stepped into the shower and let the water soothe her aching muscles.

Her body held no bruises, but she felt as though she were covered in them. Every night. Every time she closed her eyes. There he was. Alcohol in his hand and on his breath. His foot ready to let loose in another powerful kick. Or pulling her up by her hair. She shook her head, trying to shake the numb feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. The one that she'd gotten used to carrying around. Until Troy.

Light broke through the darkness. Filling her room. She'd been awake for hours on end now. Up doing homework that had been forgotten the night before.

Her alarm buzzed. She'd forgotten to turn it off even though she'd been awake. Pulling her comfortable sweats off, she slid into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long-sleeved aqua crew neck. She placed brown ballet flats on her tiny feet and applied very little make-up. She was aware that tears would be shed when she spoke with Cathleen today. She smiled. The older woman was no longer a dragon in her eyes. No longer a source of unbearable pain and torture. Instead she was a safe haven. Shelter from the overpowering storm that had taken control of her life. She was Cathleen. She was simply indescribably amazing.

She walked downstairs and was met with questioning gazes. She smiled. Putting on the front.

"Gabi?" Jack looked hesitantly at her, afraid she would lose control if he was too close, "Are you okay?"

She walked over and gave the man that was now her 'father' a tight hug, "It was just a nightmare, I'm sorry daddy." The word slipped out so easily, she didn't even see it coming. The room was silent.

Jack kissed the top of her head, "I love you Gabi." She sighed contentedly. Troy coughed. It was time for school. Kissing Lucy on the cheek she headed to the door.

* * *

The car ride was silent. It had seemed that the fight had resumed. And in full force. Especially when Gabriella flat out told him, "I have no intention of talking about it so please don't try."

"Wasn't gonna." Troy muttered under his breath, turning the radio on to fill the bleak silence.

The car was parked. They walked into school. Troy was walking ahead of Gabriella, who was numbly making her own way through the crowd. Students whispered. The 'Golden Couple' was in a fight. It was clear. Their faces held no emotions. The only thing betraying what was lying beneath the surface was their actions. They were a couple, unafraid of showing displays of affection. They held hands. He pulled her close. They kissed. He had no problem of feeling her up. She would even giggle a little. But now? Nothing.

The Wildcats turned to look at what had caused the havoc among the students. They tried not to let the surprise fly across their own cold faces. The King and Queen walked up. Neither speaking. Gabriella opened her locker and put her books away. Not a word from her.

"Boo?" Sharpay carefully asked as Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha pushed her forward, she was the chosen victim, "What's going on?" She put on her dumb blonde act.

"Cut the shit Sharpay." Gabriella slammed her locker shut, "It's unappealing really." Sending a small glare to Troy, which a few students picked up on, she turned on her heel. Leaving her friends in the dust.

"What's going on?" "Did you hurt her?" "Is she okay?" "Where is she going?" "Is it that time of the month?" Thwack. Chad clutched his head, which was in serious pain due to Taylor's abnormal strength.

"What?" He whined.

"Not the right question." She answered through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. And right now I don't care." Troy answered harshly.

* * *

No one seemed to notice the two blondes missing from the group. Sharpay and Ryan, their twin telepathy kicking in, decided to follow Gabriella to see where she ended up. They found themselves at the theater. Glancing curiously at each other, they crept unnoticed into the back row.

"I thought I'd find you here." It was Darbus.

Gabriella sighed, "Morning Cathleen." _Cathleen?_

"And how are you feeling today Gabi?" _Gabi?_

"Just so…aggravated." Gabi groaned, her elbows hitting the keys on the piano beneath her.

"Anything else?" Darbus asked, pulling a chair next to the piano and sitting in it.

Gabi shook her head, "I don't know."

"Play how you feel." Darbus suggested. Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other. _Gabi could play the piano?_

Her fingers found the appropriate keys as she began playing.

_**I don't know what I want, so don't ask me**_

_**Cause I'm still trying to figure it out**_

_**Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking**_

_**Trying to see through the rain coming down**_

_**Even though I'm not the only one**_

_**Who feels the way I do**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**_

_**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**_

_**I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**_

_**Got the radio on, my old blue jeans**_

_**And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve**_

_**Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine**_

_**Could you tell me what more do I need**_

_**And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah**_

_**But that's okay**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, an that's all I know**_

_**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**_

_**I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**_

_**Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission**_

_**But I'm ready to fly**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**_

_**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**_

_**I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**_

She sighed, "I think that encompasses sort of how I feel. Maybe. I don't know. I just don't know."

Ryan and Sharpay gaped at each other, they didn't know Gabriella could sing. The bell sounded. To their surprise, Darbus and Gabriella remained in conversation. Silently the twins got up.

"Should we tell Troy?" Ryan asked

Sharpay thought for a moment, "No. Boo doesn't want anyone to know. It's our secret that we know." Ryan nodded his agreement, letting Sharpay enter before he did.

"Where have you been?" Taylor hissed in her ear.

"Around." Sharpay's voice was airy, the one that came when she didn't want to be messed with. The conversation dropped.

"Well that song was beautiful Gabi." Cathleen raved on about it.

Gabi blushed, "Thanks Cathleen."

"So how was your evening?" Cathleen looked at Gabi out of the corner of her eye, trying to assess her emotions.

Tears streamed down her face, "Troy and I got into a huge fight and we aren't talking!" she wailed. Her nightmares put aside as Cathleen pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

10 minutes later the door to Ms. Darbus' homeroom opened. Darbus herself entered with a grand stance, nothing new. Gabi followed meekly behind her. She'd been crying. Whispers erupted as everyone wanted to know what had happened.

Frowning, Darbus shut them up. Gabriella sent her a thankful smile. And she returned it. Chad frowned. _Darbus knew how to smile?_

"Hockey puck off the table Mr. Danforth." Chad tried not to roll his eyes and refrained from telling her that it was a damn basketball not a hockey puck.

Homeroom ended. Gabi got up and nodded to Darbus who seemed to understand what she meant. Heading towards her locker, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and Sharpay flanked her. The boys remained with Troy. They'd made a silent agreement to get what was going on out of the two of them before the day was over.

* * *

Free period came, "I'll meet you girls in the gym. I just have to drop something off at the office." Gabi lied to her friends. They all nodded and left. Happy that she would at least go to the gym.

She was closing her locker. She turned towards the theater. Slowly walking she began thinking through everything. An arm reached out and She was spun around. Gabriella gasped in shocked and found herself face-to-face with half the football team.

Regaining her composure she narrowed her eyes, "What?" her voice was cold as ice.

"So you and Bolton have broken up. That's what the word on the street is anyways." Kyle Lindsay. Football captain. Resident asshole.

"Look Lindsay, I don't know what street you're frequenting but that's a load of bullshit."

"Well you two didn't look to cozy this morning. Maybe it's because you drove your daddy to drinking." Gabi froze. Did the whole damn school know her past now? "And then cried abuse when it wasn't true."

Gabriella snapped. She got right in his face, "I dare you to mess with me. I'd love to see what would happen." She turned and walked confidently until she rounded the corner. Only then did she allow the tears to fall as she sprinted full force into the theater, collapsing next to the row that Cathleen was waiting at.

"Oh, Gabi, sweetheart." Darbus gently lifted the girl to her feet and led her over to the chairs. Sitting down, she gently rubbed Gabi's back until her sobs subsided.

Wiping away her tears she shook her head, "It's too much. It's just too much."

Song: A Place in This World by Taylor Swift

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	29. Chapter 23: Just Might Have To

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 23: Just Might Have To

Gabi sobbed on her shoulder. Letting it all out. It was too much. Too much pain. Too many secrets. Secrets that everyone would know. The solution to Kyle was simple: Tell Troy. He'd kick his ass faster than anything. To protect her. But would he? They weren't talking. Would he still be her hero?

Her tears had stopped. She was thinking. To Cathleen it was clear. "What happened?"

"Kyle Lindsay. He knows. Well not the truth. He's going to spread it." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"As much as I don't approve of violence. Or your choice of a boyfriend." Gabi giggled a little. The first real giggle in a few days now. "He should know about that."

Gabi nodded. Cathleen was right. Troy did need to know about that. "Why don't we go tell him together. They have rehearsal right now correct?" Again Gabi giggled. Only Cathleen Darbus would call basketball practice rehearsal.

The two got up and slowly made their way across the campus. Every so often Cathleen would gently rub Gabi's back, reminding the girl that she was not alone in this. They reached the gym doors. Gabriella hesitated. Her hand on the door, but not moving. Cathleen took charge and opened the door. She led the way in.

Jack Bolton looked up and saw his least favorite person entering the gym. He blew his whistle. "What do you want Darbus?" he was aggravated.

"Not you Bolton. I want your son." Her voice was a 'holier than thou' that made the Wildcats in the stands laugh a little.

"We're busy." Jack's response was curt.

"Well sorry to interrupt your rehearsal or what have you, but this is important. To both you and your son I believe." She turned slightly. Gabriella's hand was still placed on the closed door of the gym. "Excuse me for one moment."

She walked outside. "He's not going to come unless he sees you." She smiled proudly, "They don't like me."

"He's not going to come even if he sees me." Tears streamed down her face at the thought. Troy didn't love her anymore. That was her conclusion. She sighed, but he still didn't like Lindsay and he'd still love a reason to kick his ass. Even if she was the reason. Bravely she pushed the door opened. Darbus followed her inside.

The practice had resumed. Jack thought he'd gotten rid of her. When he saw her bright lime green scarf her rolled his eyes and blew his whistle again. The team groaned. Troy turned around. He was pissed and he was going to voice his emotions to his homeroom and English teacher and get her to fuck off.

Gabriella stood in front of her. Tears sliding down her delicate porcelain features. She looked broken. Devastated. Defeated. Troy was by her side in an instant. All thoughts of the fight forgotten.

"What happened baby? Did someone hurt you?" He ran his hands over her face, her arms, her stomach, looking for a sign of injury. She shook her head slightly, before shoving it forcefully in his chest. Sobs echoed throughout the quiet gym.

Jack walked over to Darbus. He scratched the back of his neck, "Thank you." He knew Cathleen Darbus was somehow taking care of Gabriella. And that meant the world to him.

The team and the Wildcats watched as Troy rocked her. Back and forth. Whispering in her hair. Kissing her temple. Allowing his hands to run up and down her back. Through her hair. Trying in every way, shape, or form to comfort her. She sniffled. "Kyle Lindsay."

Troy tensed. It was visible to everyone. They could see the anger running through his veins. He pulled away. Gabriella whimpered at the loss of contact. "What did Lindsay do to you?" His voice was dangerous. Ready to kill.

Gabriella involuntarily shivered at the possessive look in his eyes. It brought out something primal in her. She suddenly wanted lunge at him and attack his lips. She fought the urge. "He knows. And what he doesn't he's made up." She whimpered. "He's going to spread it all around."

"What?" Troy asked through clenched teeth.

"My past. My dad. The," she stopped. She couldn't say it aloud. Not now. "He knows."

Troy ran his hand through his hair, he pulled her closer to him than before, "I'm not going to let him hurt you. He won't spread it around. I'll take care of it." Gabi clung to him like a lifeline. As if he was the only thing that would keep her heart pumping. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

Gabi tensed. She nodded into his chest, "Yeah, that's it."

She was lying. And he knew it.

* * *

The Wildcats sat in the cafeteria. Gabriella wasn't eating. Troy was angrily scanning the room. The basketball team was on high alert. Everyone looking for Kyle Lindsay. He was nowhere to be found. He wasn't stupid. He knew he was being hunted down. And by the one person he didn't want to fuck with.

Troy slammed his fist to the table. Everyone jumped. Gabi looked at him. Fear in her eyes, "Troy." She sighed. She wrapped her arm around his torso and maneuvered herself under his arm. Now she was practically sitting on his lap. "Please. You're scaring me." Her voice was a whimper.

He sighed. Kissing her head he wrapped his arms around her. No one said a word.

"I know you're lying to me. There's more." Only she could hear his voice. His breath tickling her ear.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not." She was trying to not only convince him, but also herself. It wasn't working. She felt him sigh in defeat. His eyes still scanning the cafeteria, looking for his prey.

* * *

The end of the day came to a near and there had been no sign of Kyle Lindsay or any of the guys that had been with him when he threatened Gabriella. Gabriella sighed. Troy hadn't let her out of his sight. He hadn't threatened her physically. Just to spill her secret to the world. It wasn't that bad. But then again, with all the pressure, she'd acted like the world was coming to an end.

Math was carrying on at an excruciatingly slow pace. All Gabriella could think about was high-tailing it out of the room. Her mind sidetracked from notes. To doodling. To song-writing. Lyrics flowed out of her. Her pen moving gracefully across the page that was now filling up with beautifully rhythmic words.

_**I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat on**_

_**I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run**_

_**Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold**_

_**I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**_

_**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**_

_**I know you're not scared of anything at all**_

_**Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away**_

_**But I know I had the best day with you today**_

_**I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean**_

_**I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys**_

_**And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away**_

_**And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names**_

_**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school**_

_**But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you**_

_**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay**_

_**But I know I had the best day with you today**_

_**I have an excellent father**_

_**His strength is making me stronger**_

_**God smiles on my little brother**_

_**Inside and out he's better than I am**_

_**I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run**_

_**And I had the best days with you**_

_**There is a video I found from back when I was three**_

_**You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me**_

_**It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves**_

_**Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world**_

_**No I know why all the trees change in the fall**_

_**I know you were on my side even when I was wrong**_

_**And I love you for giving me your eyes**_

_**Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew**_

_**So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today**_

"Miss Montez…" The annoyed voice cut through her beautiful thoughts.

"Hm?" Gabriella looked up.

Mr. Mann was less than thrilled, "That will be a detention. Now please. Do number 43 for the class, if you can."

Gabriella sighed. Closing her notebook and picking up the text she walked to the front of the room. Grabbing the piece of chalk she began to do number 43 with a practiced ease. This class was way too easy for her anyways.

She walked out of the room, but was caught by Mr. Mann. "Miss Montez, Ms. Darbus is running detention today. Report to the theater at 3:15."

Gabriella gave him a radiant smile, "Thank you Mr. Mann." She left the room, leaving a very confused math teacher in her wake. After all who was excited about detention? Especially with Darbus?

* * *

"I cannot believe you zoned out like that." Taylor repeated for the thousandth time.

"And got detention." Kelsi added.

"With Darbus." It was Martha.

"Sucks." Chad.

This had been going on all the way to their lockers. And Gabriella didn't seem to care. The bell rang and everyone parted ways. Gabriella walked into the theater to find people working on the set. She walked over to Cathleen and handed her the pink slip.

"You got detention?" Cathleen was shocked.

"I zoned out in math class. I was writing a song." Gabi explained. She wasn't sorry. It was a good song. Almost a 'goodbye' to her mother and father and brother.

"May we hear it?" She asked. Gabi thought for a moment. Finally she nodded, realizing that it didn't matter if people knew she could sing. "Young thespians!" Darbus clapped and got everyone's attention. "Detention is going to work differently today. Everyone stop what you're doing and come sit down. Gabi is going to play a song for us today."

The students looked at each other and quickly gathered around the piano. Music filled the room as did her beautiful voice. When she was finished the students all clapped.

"Do you have another song?" The voice was sweet.

Gabi looked at the girl, "What's your name?"

"Emily." The mousy girl, who reminded her slightly of Kelsi replied.

"Any particular theme?" The girl thought for a moment. She got up and whispered something in Gabi's ear.

Gabi grinned, a full grin and began flipping through the pages in her notebook. She stopped at a particular song and looked it over for a moment. Nodding she began playing, unaware that the theater was filled in the back by certain Wildcats.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset, she's going off about something that you said**_

_**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

_**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been hear the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine I know you better than that**_

_**Hey what you doing with a girl like that**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why cant' you se**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Again everyone clapped. "We have time for one more if Gabi is up for it…" Cathleen insinuated.

Gabi sighed in mock defeat, "I suppose so…" The truth was she hadn't been this relaxed in a while. A bleach blonde girl stood up and whispered something in Gabi's ear. Gabi nodded and smiled. Flipping once again through the book she came upon another song.

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_

_**And he says you look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kind of rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**He respects my space**_

_**And never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**He's close to my mother**_

_**Talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing**_

_**And I'm comfortable**_

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kind of rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's they way I loved you**_

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking**_

_**And my heart's not breaking**_

_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating intoxicating**_

_**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**_

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's they way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kind of rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Again applause erupted. Once it had died down, Cathleen let everyone go early. Chad was flipping out in the back of the theater at how 'cool' Darbus was being. While everyone else was flipping out over other issues.

"Those songs were lovely Gabi. I didn't know you had a brother."

Gabi sighed and looked away, "He died from cancer when he was eight." She sighed again, "I was 14." Cathleen nodded. Giving the girl a hug the two said their goodbyes, going in separate directions.

* * *

"You had a brother." Gabi looked up. Her mocha eyes connecting with Troy's. He looked hurt. She shut her eyes. Willing the pain that she had tucked away so many years ago to go away. The minute the darkness enclosed around her, she was being chased. Her demons wouldn't go away. The skeletons remained in her closet. Her eyes flew open. She looked rattled. Fear playing over every feature of her delicate face. She was pale. Sharpay was at her side.

"Boo?" Sharpay knew what was floating through her mind. She could read her expression. Fear. Nightmares. She refused to let Troy in. He might be her only savior. She might just have to.

Songs: Best Day, You Belong With Me, and The Way I Loved You, by Taylor Swift

Review

Mollie XOXO


	30. Chapter 24: Thank You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 24: Thank You

Again I need to thank **I-fizz** (she's so humble and sweet oh my god she won't take any credit for getting my old wheels turning again!) and **zanessafan4life** reviewed like every chapter of this story yesterday! When I saw I had like 30 something reviews last night I was like you've got to be kidding me! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapters (I don't usually do this, but here it goes). Thanks to: **Zannesafan4life**, **I-fizz**, **hsmhsm**, **itsi3**, **kro22**, **Persephone Lemonade**, **daddysprincess3488**, and everyone else who reviews!!!!!!! Okay, onto the next chapter.

* * *

Troy's hands clenched together next to his side. He took a calming breath and repeated the question. "You had a brother?" Everyone was silent. Troy looked like he was about to lose it.

Chad put a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Dude calm down."

Troy shrugged him off. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Okay, let's just," he sighed again, something he was doing a lot of lately, "go home." Gabriella was shaking slightly, clearing trying to get her thoughts together. No one was supposed to know about him.

It was another silent car ride. A car ride filled with silent tears from Gabriella. A car ride filled with anger storming through Troy's veins. When they walked into the house they were silent. Jack and Lucy heard the door slam. Jack came in from the study, and Lucy from the living room.

The older couple looked warily at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella went to head up to her room. At the last second, Troy blocked the staircase, "Move Troy." Gabi's voice was tired.

"No." Troy shook his head, "What's his name?"

Gabriella sighed; she ran a hand through her long ebony curls, "Michael. His name was Michael." Tears began streaming down her face.

"How old was he?" Gabriella hiccupped. Jack and Lucy made a move towards Gabriella. Troy shot them a warning look to back off. They reluctantly obeyed. Troy turned his attention back to back to Gabriella.

She sighed, "Eight." She took a calming breath, "He was eight."

Troy nodded. His face remained emotionless. It was all about the information. "How?" She didn't respond, "Gabriella." His tone was warning, "How?'

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Cancer." Troy remained strong.

"When." Gabi sighed.

"Four years in April."

Troy nodded, "What's going on?" She opened her mouth to speak. "And don't lie to me." Gabriella's mouth shot closed with a click of her teeth. Troy sighed, "Why the fuck won't you talk to me?"

Gabriella looked away; she sat down against the wall. Her head was resting in her hands. She was battling with her inner-demons again. Troy came to sit beside her. "I want to know Gabriella. No secrets. Ever." He chuckled, "Unless you're planning a wicked cool surprised." He smirked at the look on her face.

She giggled and wiped away a tear. She shook her head, "No surprise."

Troy's face fell in mock depression, "Darn it."

Gabriella giggled again and went to push herself up to go to her room.

Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, "Not quite yet."

Gabriella sighed, "Did you ever think that it might not be quite yet for me?" she screamed.

"I think that you're making life more difficult on yourself." Troy yelled.

"Did you ever think that I'm trying to not hurt you? That I'm trying to make life easier on you all. Did you ever think that I'm attempting to make your life easier because I love you?" Tears cascaded down her face like a waterfall.

"Did you ever think that you're hurting me by not telling me? By not letting me in?" Troy had tears brimming in his own blue orbs, a storm brewing deep inside of him.

Gabriella's mouth hung opened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her voice was a whisper. "Talk to me now Gabriella."

She shook her head and bolted up the stairs. Slamming the door to her room, she locked it before sliding down to the ground.

* * *

Jack and Lucy came out of their hiding spots, "What in God's name is going on?" Jack asked, confusion lacing through his voice.

Troy shook his head, "No, I don't know what's going on. So don't ask."

He stood up and went to his room. He locked his door and sat on his bed. Everything was a mess. Life was a mess. What was going on? Why was Gabriella so upset?

Gabriella and Troy both didn't come down for dinner. They both stayed locked in their rooms, eventually falling into their own slumbers.

* * *

He ran. He ran so fast. So much faster than she did. Running. Running away. She ran away. She tried so hard to get away. But she couldn't. She couldn't escape him. He was just so fast. And so determined. And she was so tired. She just couldn't do it. Her breath was coming in short gasps. She couldn't breath. It was too late.

He caught her. He grabbed her by the waist. She was spun around. And he let loose in fits of rage. She sobbed. The tears wouldn't stop coming and her breath was coming in short gasps that she was choking on through her tears.

Gabriella shot up in bed. Her heart pounding. Her sobs wracking through her body. Breaths barely there. Grabbing her legs and pulling them up to her chest she began rocking back and forth. Letting the tears run over her face. Her make up streaming everywhere.

Pushing the covers back she unlocked her door and went running down the hall to Troy's room. She tried the door, it was locked. She sobbed and began banging on the door. "Troy…" her voice was so desolate.

Lucy and Jack were out of bed at the sound of feet pounding on the floor. The came out just in time to see and hear Gabriella banging wildly on Troy's door.

The door opened. Troy was in his clothes from earlier, wiping sleep out of his eyes, "El?"

Troy caught her as she sobbed, falling into his arms, her whole body shaking in a terrifying fashion. Troy didn't see his parents watching with concerned faces, all her could see was the sobbing teenage girl in his arms. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her into his room. He sat her on his bed and got between her legs.

"Baby? Baby what happened?" He was running his hands over her body, looking for injuries on her frail body.

"He was chasing me…he caught me…and he…oh God…Troy…it hurt…" she closed her eyes in pain. They flew opened and she lunged at him, "Make him go away. Please Troy, don't let him get me. Please. Don't let him take me." She whimpered.

Troy held her close, "He's not coming. He's never coming back El. He's in jail. I promise. He's never going to hurt you. You're going to stay with me." He whispered in her hair, "Forever and ever and ever."

He felt her nod into his chest. She kissed his shoulder. "Thank you Troy."

Troy nodded and kissed her hair, "This is what's been bothering you." He felt her nod again, "You could've told me earlier baby girl."

She shook her head again, "No, then you would've lost focus and we would've lost to West and the school would hate me." Her sobs had stopped. A weight was lifted from her shoulders. "And you would've dumped me."

Troy laughed, he pulled back. "That is some imagination you've got there." He tapped her nose, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Her voice was small.

Troy nodded, "Oh yeah." He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. It was a sweet kiss. The two pulled back and looked at each other. Smiling they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella's voice was almost child-like.

Troy laid back and brought Gabriella with him, "Thank you for opening up." He kissed her forehead. "And I'll make sure that Kyle doesn't bother you anymore."

Gabi nodded into his chest before drifting off into the first peaceful slumber in a good long while.

I hope this made sense. I wasn't so sure about this chapter. Anyways!

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	31. Chapter 25: Divided

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 25: Divided

Gabriella awoke to something heavy on her stomach. The alarm clock rang nosily in her ears. She grabbed the pillow that her head was resting on and put it over her head, trying to drown out the annoying sound. It wasn't working. Deciding to roll over, she tossed the heavy weight from her stomach and positioned herself in a ball. Trying to distance herself from the sound. Again it wasn't working. Refusing to open her eyes she moaned out a response.

"Turn the God damn thing off Troy Alexander Bolton." She heard a grumbled response. And then silence. "Thank you." She muttered, she vaguely heard a 'no problem baby' as she drifted back off into a land of peaceful slumbers.

The door opened to Troy's bedroom. Lucy stuck her head inside and saw the two teens deep in sleep in the darkened bedroom.

"Troy, Gabi?" She asked.

"Go away." The response was simultaneous. Apparently they weren't deep in slumber, but they were definitely trying to get back to that place.

"It's time for school." Lucy informed them with a smirk.

"No it's not." They replied again in unison.

"Yes it is." Lucy smiled at their childish behavior.

She heard something indecipherable come out of her son's mouth as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's sleeping form, burying his head in deep into her tangled curls. Gabriella removed her head from underneath the pillow and turned over in Troy's arms, shoving her face into Troy's chest.

Lucy sighed, remembering the previous night. "I guess you're not going to school today."

"Later." Gabriella breathed out the response.

"Okay later." Lucy agreed.

"No never." Troy muttered unhappily.

"It's now or later." Lucy remained firm in her decision.

Troy moaned, "Fine later." He sighed, "But not now."

* * *

The bell rang and the Wildcats looked around uneasily. Troy and Gabriella were missing. Everyone stood still, no one wanting to leave their post by Gabriella's locker, near the front entrance of the school.

"Maybe they're already in homeroom." Martha looked around, trying to sound as confident as possible. It wasn't working.

"After what happened yesterday…" Taylor trailed off, afraid to finish her sentence.

"They had a fight babe, we all have fights. It's just what happens." Chad assured her.

"But she had a brother that none of us knew about." Kelsi quietly exclaimed.

"We should head towards homeroom." Zeke advised, taking Sharpay's hand and leading the way.

"What do you two know?" Ryan looked between Sharpay and Zeke.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked. Sharpay's eyes remained focused ahead. She wasn't going to talk. But she knew something.

"Sharpay you're being awfully quiet." Jason pointed out.

"No I'm not." Sharpay shot back. The conversation ended as they walked into the quiet room and sat down. Slipping her phone out of her purse, Sharpay typed in a quick text, 'Where the fuck are you Boo?'

"Miss Evans?" Sharpay looked up to see a very unhappy Mrs. Darbus looking down at her, "Is that a cell phone?"

"No Mrs. Darbus." Sharpay's smile was sweet as pie, and her eyes were telling her it was Gabriella.

"Okay then." Darbus got the hint and quickly turned around. The room gaped at the two. Darbus hated cell phones, so why would Sharpay be able to get away with it.

Morning classes passed by and there was still no sign of Gabriella and Troy. The gang nervously looked at each other as they stood, once again, by Gabriella's locker ready for lunch. "Maybe they're just not coming in today." Ryan suggested. His eyes roving towards Zeke and Sharpay, who were in their own little conversation on the side.

"Sharpay, what's going on?" Zeke looked steadily down at his girlfriend.

Sighing, Sharpay ran a hand through her hair, "Don't tell Boo I told you and don't tell Troy you knew. He'll kick your ass." Zeke nodded, "Boo had a brother who died of cancer four years ago in April. His name was Michael. And the nightmares about her father have been back. She won't tell Troy because she doesn't want him to get distracted and lose focus before the big game." She took a breath, "There now you know."

"But he's losing focus by not knowing." Zeke paused "And what about Kyle?"

"She was telling the truth about that and I guess you guys will take care of it. I know he's not focusing, and he looked like he was going to single-handedly destroy Hong Kong yesterday when he heard her." Sharpay ran a perfectly manicured hand through her long blonde hair, trying to clear her head and get her thoughts together. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry, then maybe we can get a hold of them."

Zeke nodded, "Let's go to lunch." He interrupted the conversation that the rest of the gang was having and motioned to the cafeteria.

Ryan nodded absently and led the group away while he watched Sharpay and Zeke quietly talk up ahead.

* * *

"But I don't want to…" Troy whined as he sat on his bed pouting.

Gabriella sighed, "Well I'm sorry baby, but you have to." She walked over and sat on his lap. "We told Lucy that we would…"

"But can't we tell her no now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head 'no', "Sorry Wildcat."

Sighing Troy laid back, bringing his girlfriend with him, "But it's not fair…"

Giggling, Gabriella grabbed her phone off of Troy's nightstand, seeing a missed text, she swiftly opened it. Shaking her head she typed in, 'I'm trying to get Troy out of the house. We slept in. I'll tell you later, but he knows now.' She hit send, "Okay, Sharpay's expecting us. Move." Pulling out of his grip, she went to get ready herself.

30 minutes later, Troy was once again pouting, only this time it was in the car in front of the school, "Seriously dude, I'm going to kick your ass, let's go." Gabriella opened her car door and Troy reluctantly followed her lead.

Hand-in-hand the two walked to the front desk and checked themselves in late, before heading to their lockers to put their things away. Glancing at his watch Troy smiled and told Gabi it was time for lunch.

"Good, cause I'm starving." Gabriella gave Troy a wide smile as he tossed his arm over her shoulder. Raising her hand, she laced their fingers together before slipping her free arm around his waist.

Leaning down, Troy placed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lightly skimming over her soft skin. She sighed and leaned into him, "I'm glad you're hungry cause I haven't seen you eat a good meal in a while." Gabriella giggled and nodded her head, knowing it was true.

They pushed through the cafeteria doors and were met with silence. The couple that had been viciously fighting the previous day, and had been on edge for a week looked perfect. Eyes roved back and forth between the Wildcats and the King and Queen. The Wildcats looked relieved to see them. Giving the lunchroom a quick nod, Troy silently told them all to go back to their lunches.

As Troy and Gabriella sat down together, at their table in the center of the cafeteria they were bombarded with questions from their friends. "Quiet!" The table looked over at Sharpay who had her hands raised and her Ice Queen face on. "Leave them alone." Everything went quiet.

Kelsi glanced nervously at each person at her table, "Um, I'm just asking as a worried friend, but where were you guys this morning?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, silently asking him not to tell anyone what really happened. "I got sick last night." Troy lied. "And El stayed up with me so my parents could rest since they both had early mornings." Gabriella offered him a small smile as a 'thank you'.

"Dude, will you be up for basketball today?" Jason asked, unaware of the lie.

"Sure thing dude, we gotta practice if we're going to beat West." Troy gave a shrug as if it were nothing.

"Right." Chad, Ryan, and Zeke said together. The Wildcats made awkward small talk for the rest of the lunch period. Everyone knew something was off about Troy and Gabriella. There was something that no one knew going on in their minds. Sharpay figured that Gabi had told Troy the truth.

Pulling out her cell phone she texted Gabi, 'You told him didn't you?'

Gabriella caught Sharpay's eye and saw her motion to her cell phone. Slipping her own out, she read over the text, 'Yeah, I had a nightmare last night and ended up telling Troy everything.'

'Bout time Boo'

'I know Pay, but not everyone knows right?'

'Zeke does'

Gabi's eyes shot up and narrowed at Sharpay's. "Sharpay, can I see you outside please?" Her voice was innocent, but Sharpay saw the anger floating across the bitter chocolate orbs.

"Of course Gabriella." She stood up and walked ahead of Gabi, who told the table they'd be right back before dropping a kiss on Troy's lips for Kyle and Meredith to see. "Okay, before you yell Boo, he cornered me. He knew I knew something and you know he's my only weakness."

"I cannot believe you told him when I asked you not to tell anyone! Sharpay!" Gabriella threw her hands up, "Now everyone's going to find out."

"No, Zeke won't tell and you know it. Plus everyone seemed to buy Troy's lie." Sharpay tried to calm the seething brunette down.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella raked her hand through her hair, "I just can't believe you did that. I don't want anyone to know I'm having problems. I trusted you." Gabriella turned on her heel and walked back into the cafeteria.

Walking up to her table, she moved Troy's arm that was lazily draped on the red and white tabletop so that she could sit in his lap. "What's wrong El?"

Whispering in his ear she answered, "I told you that I'd told Sharpay about the nightmares right?"

"Right." Troy confirmed

"And I asked her not to tell anyone right?"

"Right."

"She told Zeke."

Troy remained silent. 'She'd tell Zeke, but she wouldn't tell me? I'm El's boyfriend if anyone had a right to know it was me!' He glared slightly at Sharpay as she sat down.

Sharpay looked at her lap and then up at Zeke. Reading her mind, he slipped an arm around her waist and sent a glare at Troy and Gabriella, telling them that they'd upset her.

"Cut the shit guys, what the fuck is going on with you four?" Taylor asked tiredly. She was sick of the lies and drama that came with Gabriella.

"Nothing." The four replied.

"That's bullshit. You know you three never kept secrets before," she stopped herself.

"Before what?" Gabriella asked, looking up from her spot in Troy's neck. No one moved. Taylor made no motion to respond. "Before what?" Gabriella felt Troy stiffen beneath her. "I asked you a question Taylor and I want an answer now."

Taylor looked up from her hands, her eyes narrowing at Gabriella's demanding tone, "Before you."

The air surrounding the table was thick with anticipation and fear. A fight was going to break lose. All eyes were wide as they looked back and forth between Gabriella and Taylor.

"Sorry to burden you Taylor. I'll just go." Gabriella pushed Troy's arms off her body and stood up. Brushing off her jeans and V-neck t-shirt, she gave a stiff nod before turning on her heel and walking out of the cafeteria. Everyone in the room jumped as the door slammed, but no one said a thing.

"She's right." Everyone at the table looked over at Martha.

"Excuse me?" Troy's voice was steady.

"We had no drama or problems before Gabriella." Martha pointed out.

"What's your point?" Sharpay asked. Her eyes narrowing and a scowl that could've made a living being drop dead formed on her pretty face.

"She's brought drama and chaos to our group, which is completely unnecessary." Taylor's voice was calm and loud. The cafeteria stopped what they were doing to watch.

Troy shook his head, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. It's El. She's the best thing that ever happened to any of us!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Actually Hoops," Chad stopped for a second, "she's the best thing that's happened to you."

"Not just Troy, to me as well." She tossed Zeke a glance saying that she was just defending Gabriella that he also meant a lot to her.

"And me." Zeke stood up next to his girlfriend.

"I didn't realize you felt this way Martha." Ryan took a step back from Martha to go stand next to Troy.

All eyes gravitated towards Jason and Kelsi who had remained quiet. "Well?" The table chorused.

Kelsi and Jason looked at each other, "She has brought a lot of problems Jase." Kelsi whispered quietly.

Jason looked at her confused, "But it's Briella?" His voice was questioning, "She's a part of us."

Kelsi shook her head, "She's not an original Wildcat." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't think that matters." Jason said, moving next to Zeke.

The two sides looked at each other. The indivisible group was finally divided. And it was over Gabriella.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	32. Chapter 26: A Little Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I know I said that Runaway would be coming to an end, but I don't think so. I guess I just really don't know what I'm doing with this story, I'm just rolling with the punches, so we'll see. I'd like to thank: **_itsi3_**, **_TracyEvansLuvsHSM_**, **_vanilla902_**, **_A_****_rtemesia-Hime_**, _**..Seraphina.x.**_, _**yourangel0415**_, _**hsmhsm**_, **_Kro22_**, **_daddysprincess3488_**, _**Persephone**_ _**Lemonade**_, and **I-Fizzy** for their reviews and help! It means a lot to me!

* * *

Chapter 26: A Little Help

The entire cafeteria was silent, watching the Wildcats. Troy took a deep breath, "It's good to know exactly how everyone feels and exactly who my friends are." And he turned around. Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason were on his heels, leaving Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Martha to realize that they may have just ruined their friendships.

"He's not really going to side with Gabriella over us." Martha said indignantly.

"I really don't know." Taylor looked at her lap. "I guess I really put my foot in my mouth this time." She mumbled. "What was I thinking?" She sighed. "I guess I wasn't."

"You only spoke the truth baby." Chad picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, "Ever since she walked into the gym that day things have been spiraling out of control."

"Chad's right about that." Kelsi gave Taylor a smile. "We'll see what happens. Troy's a loyal person. And we've been his friends for forever." She paused, "Don't forget, you're his best friend Chad, he can't turn his back on you."

* * *

Troy led the way to the rooftop garden. His heart broke when he heard the sobs of his girlfriend. Her little body shaking as she sat on the bench, her hands helplessly sitting in her lap.

Troy nodded to Sharpay. They took seats on either side of her.

"Oh Pay, I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I guess it really doesn't matter, I just didn't want to burden anybody. Taylor's right, it's all I've been. A burden." Gabriella cried, looking tiredly at her best friend.

"You're far from a burden." Sharpay said quietly, wrapping her arms around Gabriella's tiny body, drawing her close, and rocking the crying girl back and forth.

When her sobs subsided, she wiped her eyes, "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean Briella?" Jason asked, "We're your friends and you're upset. Where else would we be?"

"But Taylor?"

"Forget Taylor babe, they'll come around." Troy said, pulling her on his lap.

"Where are Chad, Martha, and Kelsi?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"With Taylor." Ryan whispered, kneeling between her legs, "But we're here and we're not going anywhere. I promise." Ryan kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"Thank you guys. And I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to burden you with my nightmares." Gabriella quietly admitted.

"It's far from a burden." Jason commented, "We're here for you, it'll help if you talk to us."

Gabriella nodded, "I've just been having nightmares about my dad and my brother."

"What was his name?" Ryan asked.

"Michael, he died four years ago from cancer. He was eight. It's stupid I know." Gabriella shook her head.

"It's not stupid El, it's never stupid." Zeke told her.

Gabriella smiled, "You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for." Everyone got quiet as the bell rang.

"Time for science." Sharpay stood up and offered her hand out to Gabriella, "We gotta face the devil sometime."

"Taylor is not a devil Sharpay Michelle Evans." Gabriella scolded her.

"Who said anything about Taylor. I was talking about Mrs. Zeiner." Sharpay shuddered at the thought of their A.P. Chem teacher. Giggling, Gabriella tossed a wink over her shoulder to Troy, signaling that she was okay.

As they walked into science, Zeke, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella found Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor already in their seats. Taking in a deep gulp of air, Gabriella unlatched herself from Sharpay's grasp and went to sit in her seat.

Giving Taylor a small smile she muttered a greeting, "Hey guys."

Troy glanced over at them, the anger towards them evident in his glare, which was also echoing off of Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke. No one in the room moved. They just watched the terrifying exchange before them. Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi said nothing.

* * *

As Jason walked into his Calculus classroom, he noted that Chad was already in his seat. Pasting a cold mask on his face, he took his seat next to one of his closest friends. "Danforth."

Chad looked at him, his own face mirroring the same rage, "Cross." Mr. Nash watched in fear as the two made the cold exchange.

* * *

Gabriella glanced at her open locker. The boys had free period work out. Would Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi watch? Chad had to be there, he was the Co-Captain of the team. Feeling a presence next to her, she smiled at Sharpay and Ryan, waiting at her locker. Troy, Jason, and Zeke had already left for the gym.

"We don't have to go Boo, Troy would completely understand." Sharpay gave her a big smile, a smile a best friend would give her upset friend.

"I'm fine." Gabriella nodded. As they reached the gym, Gabriella took a breath, "You guys go in, I'll be right back."

Before either Sharpay or Ryan could protest, Gabriella was out of sight. Walking towards the Boys' Locker Room she took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. She was greeted with an eerie silence.

She found a small crevice where she could watch the players exit from and stood quietly there. Just waiting. She watched as Zeke and Jason walked out talking quietly. She watched as Evan and Orlando exited confused as ever. She watched as player after player left. Then came the one she was looking for. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him around to face her. Placing a finger over her lips to silence him, until the final locker slammed shut and Captain Troy Bolton was gone, leaving them alone in the locker room.

"Look Chad." Gabriella took a deep breath. "I know you're siding with Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi. And I know you're upset cause I kept some stuff from you. And I'm sorry." Chad scoffed. She refrained from rolling her eyes, after all what did he know?

"Look, all I'm saying is don't push Troy away. He's your best friend. You're really going to give up 18 years just because you think I bring drama?" She ran a hand through her long locks and turned to leave. She stopped when she reached the door, "And did you ever think that maybe I didn't ask for all this drama? Did it ever occur to you how it may be affecting me? That just maybe I wished that it'd all go away and that I'd wake up and find myself in my bed in Jacksonville, with my mom still alive and my dad still being the adoring father. And maybe even my little brother asleep down the hall, cancer free?" She sighed again, "Did you ever think that maybe I didn't plan on ruining your life or making it difficult? This isn't exactly where I'd thought I'd be now, but reality check Chad, it is."

"Did you ever think that maybe we aren't used to all this drama?" Gabriella turned around to face Chad. "I mean what about us Gabriella? What about the fact that you're hurting us by hiding all this shit about your past? Maybe by doing that you're causing more unnecessary drama?"

"Maybe I'm trying to keep the burden off of your shoulders by not telling you." Gabriella's voice was becoming unsteady. "Maybe I'm not ready to tell you all yet. Maybe it's just too close to home."

"After all we've been through and you can't tell us stuff like this?" Chad's eyes were wide with incredulity.

"After all we've been through and you can't trust that in time I will tell you and that for now, I'm doing the best that I can? After all we've been through you can't stick by me and just be there when I need you? After all you and Troy have been through and you're just going to desert him when he needs you?"

Brushing off the couple of stray tears the walked through the doors of the gym and went to sit next to Sharpay and Ryan. Glancing over she saw Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi talking amongst themselves.

This separation was ridiculous. It was stupid. It was caddy. It was petty. It was high school. She thought the Wildcats were above the usual high school cliques and dramatics. They had such a mix. Jocks, nerds, theater geeks. Everything. They were accepting of everyone. And yet here they all sat, immersed in this high school drama.

All this pain, all this suffering. All this stupidity. Did any of them ever think that maybe she kept things to herself to protect them? To keep them from dealing with more of her family drama? Did it ever cross their minds that maybe she didn't ask to be here? That she wished things could be like they were?

Her eyes drifted out to the court. Chad had appeared and a scrimmage had started. But maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe it was how it was supposed to be. And maybe they just had to figure it out for themselves. But how much would they be willing to risk to find that answer?

Her eyes drifted back to the girls sitting away from them. Maybe they just needed a little help. Maybe that's what everyone needs: a little help.

Review! I know it's short, I'm sorry, but at least it's something.

Mollie XOXO


	33. Chapter 27: Operation: Basketball

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 27: Operation: Basketball Lunkheads

Gabriella sat cross-legged on her bed. She was staring blankly at the page full of chemical equations in front of her. She groaned, putting her head in her hands. It was times like these that she needed Taylor. She loved the rest of her friends, she really did, but Taylor was the only one who could help her make heads or tails of this. If the two of them put their really confused brains together, they could probably figure this out. And even if they were in a fight their grades were still very important right? And who would want to mess with what's proven itself to work right? Well, that could perhaps be wrong.

Gabriella slammed the book shut with a thud and laid back. She closed her eyes and just let the peaceful silence and lack of chemistry in front of her face wash over her. Sitting up again she realized that there was no way she was going to get any of the chemistry done without the help of Taylor. And with chemistry being her only assignment left she couldn't let it loom over her head. Especially when it was one of her only distractions.

Making a quick decision, without weighing the pros and cons of the situation at hand, she grabbed her books, her purse, her keys, and her sweater and sprinted out of the house. Not saying a word to anyone.

Jack stood helplessly in the doorway as Gabriella backed out of the driveway quickly and tore off in the direction of Taylor's house.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella walked up to the front door of the McKessie homestead. She simply stared at the white door for a moment, trying to come up with an argument that Taylor would listen to. Chad hadn't seemed to care, but then again he was Chad. Meaning he definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. So he might not have seen her point. Someone more reasonable, more level headed, and all around smarter might understand where she was coming from. But then again Taylor led the parade to the fight. On the other hand she tried to stop what she was saying. And on a third hand it was technically Gabriella's own fault that the fight had started. And on a fourth hand everyone was being immature, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Troy, and herself included. And on a fifth hand…

"I need to stop, I so don't have enough hands for this." Gabriella muttered to herself before taking another deep breath.

Raising her hand, she pushed the doorbell in quickly. She closed her eyes, immediately regretting her decision. Well it was too late at this point.

The door opened and the older woman smiled at Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella, are you looking for Taylor?"

"Hi Mrs. McKessie, and yes, Chemistry is killing me, I need the help of the ever brilliant Miss McKessie."

Laughing, Mrs. McKessie held the door fully opened, "Taylor's up in her room sweetie, just let yourself in."

Gabriella nodded her thanks to the sweet woman and waved a 'hello' to Dr. McKessie before heading upstairs. Seeing Taylor's door opened, Gabriella took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the opened door.

"Hey Tay…"

Taylor looked up, her eyes widening in shock at the face in front of her. "Gabs…" Well she responded and used her nickname, so that was at least a good start.

"Look Tay, I know we're well, whatever we are, but Chem is kicking my ass, which means it's probably kicking yours, which means we need to work together so it doesn't kick both of our asses."

Taylor had to smile at the logic. It was true. When one of them didn't understand, the other usually didn't. But if they put their brains together, they could usually get it. They were the only ones the other could work with and begin to understand the assignment, without killing each other.

"So what do you say, wanna make sense of this stuff?" Gabriella gave a small hopeful smile as she waved the dangerously heavy textbook in the air.

"Let's rock this shit Gabs." Taylor moved over on her bed, making room for Gabriella.

Two hours later the girls had an infinite understanding of balancing chemical equations. "God chemistry sucks ass right now…" Gabriella moaned dramatically.

"You've been spending too much time with Sharpay." Taylor giggled, poking Gabriella in the side. Smiling even wider when she squealed at the contact. "So Gabs…"

Gabriella noted the change in Taylor's tone, "Yeah, Tay?"

"Look I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why'd you say it?" Gabriella caught Taylor's eyes and noted the very guilty and apologetic look in them.

"I don't know, I mean while it might be true it's not your fault. It's just," Taylor sighed and ran a hand through her straight black hair, "I don't like that you were keeping secrets from me." Taking Gabriella's hands in her own she continued, "We're best friends, we tell each other everything."

"I just couldn't yet Tay. It was way too much. I mean it took me til like 3 AM yesterday morning or this morning or whatever to tell Troy." Gabriella grinned "And I mean it's Troy, he's like, no he's not like, he is the one, I just," She groaned, "I hate this. The only reason Sharpay found out was cause she basically tricked it out of me." Twisting her face up, "You know I love her to death, but I kind of hate her sometimes. And I flipped a shit when she told Zeke."

"But you know you can talk to me right?" Taylor looked up from her lap. Surveying Gabriella very carefully.

"I know, it's just. I talked to Chad today. I tried to make him understand that he can't just cut off ties with Troy because of this, but everything that's happened to me in the last couple of years, well it's been just so difficult and I don't really know how to explain some of it. And other stuff, I'm just not ready to talk about. To anyone. I'm not ready to put it into words quite yet, cause then it'll be so…" she stopped at a loss for words.

"Real?" Taylor tried, causing Gabriella to look over at her.

"Yeah, real, and I'm not ready to accept that reality yet." Sighing the brunette continued, "Forgive me?"

Opening her arms up Taylor laughed, "Yeah, hugs?" Giggling, Gabriella hugged Taylor tightly.

"Always Tay, always…"

The two girls pulled away from the hug with bright smiles adorning their faces, "So Gabs, that was my last assignment, and if I know you it was yours as well…"

"That it was Miss McKessie, that it was." Gabriella agreed, dodging the blow with Taylor's fluffy decorative pillow.

"As I was saying, would you like to stay for dinner and a funny chick flick?"

Basically jumping off the bed, Gabriella sprinted across the room to her purse, digging through the obnoxiously large bag, she found what she was looking for: her cell phone. Pressing speed dial number 4, she waited until she heard the deep voice of Jack on the other end.

"Hi Jack!" Gabriella's perky voice floated easily through the phone.

"Thank the lord, Gabriella, where did you go?" Jack's voice was desperate sounding.

"I'm at Taylor's, I was wondering if I could stay for dinner and a movie?" She heard Jack chuckle and could imagine that he could picture the puppy dogface she was giving on her end of the phone.

"That damn face works on me through the phone. And yes, you can stay, I'm guessing you two worked it out. Now we need to work on Troy and Chad…" Jack sighed.

"Tay and I'll come up with a kick ass plan! Thanks Jack! Love you." Gabriella practically sang through the phone, excitement radiating in her voice.

"Love you too Gabi." Saying their last goodbyes the two hung up.

"So Tay, we totes need a plan to make Troy and Chad best friends again." Gabriella giggled.

The giggle was infectious, "Totes?" Taylor questioned with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah I was visiting William and Mary and they totally say totes for totally…they have lots of strange traditions, like awkward Viking and everyone sails away…" Gabriella shook her head (that's actually true…my friend goes to W&M and she does that stuff now…to funny and cute).

"You're without a doubt the strangest person I know…" Taylor laughed.

"Really, I take that prize?" Gabriella stood up and bowed, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez managed to take a title away from Sharpay Michelle Evans…Thank you very much!"

Taylor giggled, "And at this rate you're going to take most dramatic with you too."

A knock on the door brought the two girls out of their antics, "Gabi are you staying for dinner?"

The two girls looked up at the resounding and comforting voice of Dr. McKessie, "Yes please." They responded together, causing the older man to roll his eyes and shake his head, mumbling something about teenage girls and how he'd never understand them.

"Okay so Chad and Troy, our two idiot boyfriends…" Taylor giggled, which Gabriella caught onto of course.

Two hours, six pieces of pizza, two bowls of popcorn, a tub of chocolate ice cream, endless amounts of soda, and two movies later…the girls had a plan.

Operation: Basketball Lunkheads was on for tomorrow at noon….

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	35. Chapter 28: Officially A Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I kind of figured it was time I got my act together and update, this story needs to end it's been dragged out for like a year now lol 

Chapter 28: Officially A Go

"Please Jack, it's the only way this will work!" Gabriella stared up at him with big brown eyes.

"I understand what you're saying Gabriella, but I just can't do that." Jack stood his ground firmly.

"But Jack, let's look at this logically." Taylor stood up from the chair next to Gabriella. The three were situated in Jack Bolton's spacious office before homeroom started. Taylor and Gabriella had pitched their plan to Jack. The only way to officially make Operation: Basketball Lunkheads a go would be to have Jack's help.

"I am looking at it logically, and my logic is the only logic that makes any sense." Jack leaned back, but I'm a reasonable and curious man, so I'd like to know how you think this could possible work."

"Well what's the one thing that both Chad and Troy can't live without?" Gabriella asked.

"You girls." Jack answered.

Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes together, but tucked that tidbit of information in the back of their minds in case it was needed later.

"What else?" Taylor prodded, "The one thing they really share…."

"Basketball." Jack was nodding now.

"And if you treated them like the five-year olds they're acting like," Gabriella giggled, "and punished them by taking it away, don't you think they'd get over it?"

"Okay, so let's say I threaten them with this scrimmage tonight. It doesn't count." Jack began.

"Just don't let them play, tell them they're bad attitudes as Captain and Co-Captain is affecting the team's spirit and their ability to work together." Taylor interrupted.

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. The girls had a point. They were too smart for their own good. "Fine, but it might not be enough."

Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other, "What I mean," Jack clarified, "is that they'll probably still be defending you two. You might need to take more away from them. All you girls might have to do that."

"If we were all getting along that would work, but we're not." Gabriella sighed, "We'll figure it out if we need to, just thanks for doing this Jack. I know it's going to cost us the game."

"Well it's just practice…." Jack hesitated.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"The boys don't know it's practice. They always slack off when we're just scrimmaging with West, so Mike and I told them it's a real game."

"Our lips are sealed." Gabriella zipped her lips. Taylor giggled and followed suit.

"Keep in mind what I said too." Jack gave the girls a smile as they linked arms and walked out of the athletic department and towards the drama and English rooms, where their homeroom was located.

* * *

"Thank God, there she is." Sharpay pointed down the hall as a laughing Taylor and Gabriella came into view. "And she's with Taylor."

"What?" Troy's eyes grew wide, "But I thought they were fighting?"

"I thought we all were." Jason scratched his head.

"Hey girls what's going on?" Ryan asked warily as the two girls came into view.

"We made up last night." Gabriella informed the small group.

"Uh, is that where you ran off to?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "We had a small girls night and talked out all our problems."

"Okaaaaaaaaay." Zeke drug the word out, "So what about Chad, Kelsi, and Martha?"

"What about them?" Taylor asked.

"They're still on the other side?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella and Taylor grew silent, their smiles dropping off their faces, "Yeah, the other side." Taylor agreed.

The bell sounded and Sharpay clapped her hands together, "Homeroom time!" she announced, linking her arm through Gabriella's.

"Homeroom time." Everyone else agreed, a little less cheerful than Sharpay.

The air was tense as everyone took seats in Mrs. Darbus' classroom. No one knew what had happened, but there was a divide between the Wildcats when they had left the previous afternoon. Everyone watched as Taylor made it clear she had switched sides, disrupting the already skewed balance of things.

Darbus clapped her hands together as she called the room to order, "Okay it's time for the announcements." Everyone droned her out as they watched the Wildcats who were pretending like they were paying attention.

The school was in for a long day.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Troy and Chad stared at Jack Bolton with wide eyes.

"I said, I'm going to do what's best for the team and bench you two for this game." Jack repeated, crossing his arms as if to ward off any oncoming arguments.

"How is that helping if we don't play then we'll lose against West." Troy looked helplessly at his father.

"I don't think so, you see this is the way I feel. I feel that until you all can start getting along and act like a team, and I mainly mean you and Chad, Troy, then there's no way you can play like a team. So bench. Discussion over."

Troy and Chad glared at each other for a moment before taking a seat on opposite ends of the bench.

Gabriella and Taylor stifled laughs for a moment, "What is going on?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay answered for him, "Boo and Tay are geniuses Ryan my darling, that's what's going on."

"What I mean did you have your boyfriends benched or something." Ryan rolled his eyes, but at the looks on their faces, he knew he'd hit the jackpot. "YOU HAD TROY AND CHAD BENCHED!"

Martha and Kelsi looked up from the two rows in front of the remaining Wildcats, "You did what?" They asked together.

After glancing at each other and having a small internal debate, the two girls stood up moved next to Sharpay, "You had Jack bench Troy and Chad? Do you want us to lose?" Martha asked.

"Everyone chill, it's just a scrimmage. The coaches only tell them it's a real game so that they actually try. And Jack isn't going to let Troy and Chad touch a ball until they learn to get along." Gabriella proudly explained.

"You know that's kind of genius." Kelsi cocked her head to the side. "In a twisted way."

"Very twisted. I can't believe we're going to lose." Martha moaned.

"Oh come on now, Zeke and Jason are awesome, they'll do fine running the team." Gabriella nodded confidently.

"Besides, by the end of the game, Troy and Chad will be best friends." Taylor agreed.

Sharpay leaned over to Ryan, "Would you look at that, we're all getting along. Guess Boo and Tay's plan did more than just hopefully bring Troy and Chad together."

"I hope you're right cause this is so old." Ryan muttered.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Chad and Troy screamed together.

"Left Cross! Left!" Troy yelled.

"You have to catch that Baylor!" Chad screamed.

Sitting down with a huff Troy looked at Chad, "This is pointless, they suck at being us."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Um no one is cool enough or amazing enough to be us."

Bumping shoulders with him lightly Troy nodded in agreement, "Of course not, look dude, I think we should talk this out so maybe dad will put us in the game, then maybe we can salvage it."

"Look they're talking." Taylor pointed excitedly towards the boys.

"See Ryan this might work after all." Gabriella sent him a sunny smile despite the smug comment.

"Hardy har har, if it does I'll bow down to both of you." Ryan grimaced at the new promise.

"We're so holding you to that." Taylor smiled.

"Dad! Dad!" Troy caught his father's attention. "Come on we're getting along fine, just let us in. We're losing! You seriously want to lose to West just to get us to get along? We get it we're good!"

"Yeah Jack all good here." Chad tossed his arm around Troy's shoulders. The two looked at each other for a moment before Chad slowly retracted his arm. "Yeah that makes us look gay…"

"Yeah just a little bit dude." Troy agreed.

"Fine." Jack nodded happily. "Nash, Buford!" He called out, turning to Troy and Chad he muttered, "Tag in."

The boys nodded and sprinted towards the scorekeepers' table.

"Look, Jack's letting them in, we may still win anyhow." Kelsi pointed to the court.

"You know it's funny how deceptive the two coaches are." Gabriella commented.

"I have a whole new level of respect for them. Manipulative. My kind of people." Sharpay nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

"Well, if they had figured it out maybe five or ten minutes earlier we would've won." Taylor mumbled.

"Oh it doesn't matter, they're about to find out it was just a scrimmage." Ryan nodded towards the court.

Chaos from center court erupted when the West coach made the announcement. "West looks pissed and we look relieved." Martha giggled.

"It's time to see if they're going to get along for good or if this was just a fluke." Taylor sighed.

"Well if this was just a fluke then Troy's getting the cold shoulder until he gets it through his thick skull." Gabriella's determination was contagious as the Wildcats on the bleachers agreed.

The five walked out to the court just as the East and West players were shaking hands.

"So do we all get along now?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	36. Chapter 29: GNO & BNO

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 29: G.N.O. & B.N.O.

_The five walked out to the court just as the East and West players were shaking hands._

"_So do we all get along now?" Gabriella asked hopefully._

Troy and Chad looked at each other warily for a moment. "It depends." Troy answered.

Everyone let out groans of frustration, "Depends on what exactly?" Sharpay marched straight into Troy's face.

"If Chad is willing to apologize. To Gabriella." All eyes moved to Chad.

They watched as he took a breath, looked at each individual, then finally sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Gabs. It's just, why are you keeping stuff from us? I thought we were like a family or something."

Gabriella looked down guiltily. It was easy to explain to Troy, or Sharpay, or Taylor why she couldn't say everything. Why it was so damn difficult. Explaining it to everyone else should be easy, but it wasn't.

With Troy and Sharpay and Taylor there were late night conversations. A different kind of bond. One she wanted to share, one she wanted to spread around to the whole group, but the truth was that she couldn't have the same exact relationship with everyone.

And if she couldn't tell Sharpay, Taylor, and Troy about something that had haunted her for so many years, then how could she tell people that she wasn't quite as close to. Even if the amount of closeness was a miniscule amount smaller?

"Sometimes saying something aloud makes it to real. And it can be difficult to accept that reality. Gab will tell us her entire life story when she's ready. Just as she will come to know everything about us when we're ready to tell her. We've all got secrets, and sometimes we're just not ready to share. She knows she can tell us anything, and it's our job to be there to listen when she's ready."

Gabriella smiled, "What Tay said." She pointed to Taylor before engulfing the girl in a hug.

"That I can definitely understand." Kelsi smiled. "Group hug?"

"Yes…"

"No…"

The girls looked at the guys who were slowly stepping backwards. "Zekey I want a group hug now." Sharpay had her hands on her hips; her lips pursed in a frown that she knew Zeke would eventually succumb to.

"Don't do it man." Troy warned.

"Yeah dude it's the one way ticket to gay town…" Chad spoke up with a look of fear on his face.

"Chadwick Danforth no it is not." Taylor stepped in front of Sharpay to stare down her boyfriend.

"Well I want a group hug." Gabriella smiled easily.

"Me too." Kelsi agreed.

"Well I'm in." Jason skipped lightly to the girls' sides. "Oh come on, you guys are seriously telling me you don't want to hug a group of hot girls?"

The guys considered the new angle and quickly ambled over to the rest of the group. When they pulled back the five girl simultaneously hit Jason. "What was that for?"

"For the reason for the group hug." Martha explained.

"Well how about this next time you girls need a punching bag, don't use me, use the actual thing." Jason began rubbing his arms slightly.

"You'll be fine tough guy. Now come on, you sweaty boys need to go get changed and take us pretty ladies out to dinner." Sharpay continued, "We'll be waiting right here so hurry along now." She sat down on the bottom bleacher and sent a smile as the rest of the girls joined her.

"Come on the Ice Queen awaits." Ryan slapped the guys' backs and went to sit on the floor in front of the girls.

"Yes we wouldn't want to keep her highness waiting." Chad gave a mock bow in Sharpay's direction.

"You sure as hell don't cause I have no problem with getting even." She glanced lightly in his direction and smirked as he skirted off, the rest of the Wildcats at his heels.

"So where are we going to have them take us to dinner?" Martha asked as she looked down at her chipped nail polish. "I think we need to Lava Springs it this weekend too, my nails are beginning to look like shit."

"No kidding, a weekend to relax sounds good." Taylor sighed as she rested her head against Kelsi's shoulder.

"I think it should be G.N.O. all weekend." Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

Squealing, Sharpay stood up and began pacing back and forth. "Okay, so we'll need two rooms at Lava Springs, lots of junk food, movies…"

"Oooooh!!!" Gabriella jumped up, "I vote for a Ryan Reynolds marathon."

"Oh my God I agree he's so sexy." Taylor closed her eyes for a moment.

"Who's 'so sexy'?" Chad asked coming around the corner, "Me? Cause I know I am."

Taylor rolled her eyes as Kelsi answered, "Ryan Reynolds."

The guys cocked their heads to the side, "Who's that?" Zeke asked.

"Wait is that the guy in National Treasure, cause that's a kick ass movie." Troy nodded as he high-fived Jason.

"No that's Nicholas Cage, Ryan Reynolds was in The Proposal, we just saw it a couple of weeks ago…" Gabriella sighed, "You guys thought the movie was funny then, Chad kept saying," Gabriella deepened her voice like Chad's, "'That shit's hilarious.'"

"It was about the book editor that forced her assistant to marry her so she wouldn't be deported, but they fell in love so she left during the wedding then he came after her and asked her to really marry him so they could date." Martha summed the movie up quickly.

"Oh yeah!" Chad jumped up, "That shit was hilarious, she was like booty dancing with the grandmother. God I love Sandra Bullock she's freaking ridiculous."

"Well at least someone remembers the movie." Kelsi muttered. "Anyhow, I think we should watch Definitely, Maybe."

"Oh and The Nines." Gabriella added.

"Oh Van Wilder, his butt is adorable!" Sharpay squealed.

"I'm sorry, but why are we talking about this?" Zeke asked with a frown.

"We're doing G.N.O. all weekend, no Chad you are not invited, and we're going to have a Ryan Reynolds marathon so we need a movie list, now let's go, I vote we just hit the diner and we should go before it gets too crowded." Sharpay stood up with Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi. When the guys didn't move she snapped her fingers, indicating they should follow.

Pulling into the remaining parking spots at the local Albuquerque Diner, the rather large group made their way loudly through the parking lot, "Do you wanna hit the Harry Potter premiere?" Gabriella asked.

"I dunno, I mean I'm not a huge fan." Taylor commented dryly.

"Dudes it's gonna be Sharpay at midnight, that pretty much means hilarious, I'm in." Kelsi quipped up.

"Hey I'm perfectly normal at midnight." Sharpay tossed a glare at Kelsi as she nodded at Ryan who held the door opened for them.

"Pay, you're not normal during the day, so when you're tired and chugging down caffeine and candy you're fucking ridiculous. It's one of the many things I love about you." Gabriella wrapped an arm around Sharpay who smiled.

"Well I'm in. I'm all for being the source of entertainment." Sharpay grinned.

"Yeah cause then you're the center of attention." Chad elbowed Jason who chuckled in agreement.

Choosing to ignore Chad's comment, Sharpay led the way through the restaurant towards the back two empty tables. Holding up her manicured finger, she motioned to the bus boy that he should pull the tables together, "And wipe them down again please."

They guy, a junior at West High named Scott Scantling rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Sharpay was high maintenance, how Zeke dealt with her was beyond him. To each his own though.

"Thank you very much Scott." Gabriella muttered the 'thank you' for Sharpay, since, as usual, it was forgotten.

"No problem Gabs." He gave Troy a quick handshake then scurried away to clear away the latest vacated table.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to say 'thank you' when someone does something like that for you." Ryan nudged his sister in the ribs.

"Yes it would. It would kill me utterly and completely." She sighed dramatically, throwing a hand over her forehead and leaning back against Zeke as if she were collapsing.

"Okay save the acting for the stage, I wanna eat." Chad muttered.

"You always want to eat, this is not new news to us Chad." Taylor picked up a menu and handed it to Chad.

"Okay, so come on girls we need to come up with a game plan for this weekend." Sharpay caught everyone's attention after their orders were placed.

"I guess that means we're free this weekend guys, maybe we should go camping or something." Troy suggested.

Chad's eyes lit up, "That sounds like fun, but I've got a better idea."

Ryan, Zeke, and Troy caught Chad's vibe, Jason, however, seemed to miss it, "What is it?"

"We'll explain later." Ryan muttered.

Chad sighed and leaned back, "It'll be the best B.N.O. weekend ever."

"Dude what the fuck is a 'B.N.O.'?" Troy asked.

"Boys Night Out…" Chad answered smoothly.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
